


BAD ROMANCE | L x Reader

by thegoatsputa



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note (Movies), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Death Note, F/M, Reader is an artist, Reader-Insert, and reader eats cake with L, light is a philanderer, light is reader's ex cOUGHS, matsuda has a crush on reader, or more like L tortures her by letting her solve cases, practically a novel, reader helps L solve cases, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoatsputa/pseuds/thegoatsputa
Summary: ( also posted on my wattpad @driacula )" If Detective L was in a relationship, what kind of relationship would it be? Will he ever get one though? "Hm. They can keep on wondering, but they will never know how lucky is that person L has chosen to be with among billions of others. And I can confirm that.L, he's got the wits. He can practically read your entire life with just a stare. And being in a relationship with him automatically means that there's no such thing as lying. He can practically see right through his significant other. There's no point of hiding anything from him, unless you mention naught of the thing you are trying to hide. But of course, you'll never know. It's L we're talking about.I fancy this relationship, well, don't I? It came sudden, unexpected at a completely random time. It's something I never thought that I'll be needing for the rest of my life.I love him. He loves me, doesn't he?A journey of our relationship, starting from a beautiful accident, which in the end, I suppose, turned out as a bad romance...
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light, L (Death Note) & Reader, L (Death Note)/Reader, Takada Kiyomi/Yagami Light, Yagami Light/Reader
Kudos: 29





	1. Doubt

_READER’S P.O.V._

_"Ryuzaki?"_

My voice was faint but due to this eerie silence, it sounded louder than intended.

Maybe Ryuzaki was busy doing some of his ' _stuffs_ ' again—or he could simply be eating his sweets, like always—too preoccupied that he didn't notice me coming inside our room. I shouldn't be surprised though. It's a natural habit of his to ignore people coming in and out of the room. 

"Ryuzaki, I'm home!" I shouted, voice almost cracking as I scanned the area. To be completely honest I was worried. I mean, I always was and it's mainly his fault, even though he'd say there's nothing to be worried about. Alright, I got that it's a part of his personality, and I also accepted that. I wouldn't be in this relationship if I didn't, would I? But sometimes—sometimes it just bugged me. Couldn't he just stop, even for a small amount of time, being so nonchalant about almost everything? All I needed was an answer. I was one hell of a worrywart!

" ** _Boo_**."

I grimaced. What kind of person tries to scare you with such an emotionless _boo?_

I turned around, seeing Ryuzaki who's halfway done eating a banana. His free hand had his fingers spread out as an attempt to apparently _scare_ me. Rolling my eyes, I decided to snatch the banana from his grip, grinning.

"I wasn't done eating.. Now, be kind and hand it back to me."

I was used to seeing the same dull expression on his face everyday, but I thought I saw him pouting at the moment— or at least imagined to. His onyx orbs deeply looking at me made me blush. One look from him was really enough to make me melt right on the spot.

I was preoccupied with my own thoughts that I've completely forgotten about the now-squished banana I was trying to get away from him. One moment, it's no longer there and back to his possession. A quick look of disappointment showed through his facade. I giggled at how cute he looked.

"Be a good girl because you do know you'll have to get through me first. I don't let anyone touch my food. Even if that _anyone_ is my girl."

Ryuzaki let out a sigh, ruffling my hair and finishing eating the banana. I pouted, later on taking a seat on the edge of our—or _my—_ bed. I took off my rubber shoes and socks before rubbing my feet together, just like how he does it. His habits were contagious and I'd gotten pretty much most of them. He didn't mind though.

"How's work?"

He sat beside me, leaving a small amount of space between us. He just finished eating and now he's already munching on something else! He shoved the marshmallows to his mouth, causing me to stare at him in awe. He noticed my amusement because the next moment, he's leaning his face towards me, leaving an unbelievably small amount of space between the two of us. My ears started heating up and I couldn't help but to look at his lips as he chewed on the marshmallows.

_Those lips..._ They kinda made me want to sin.

"Why? Is there something wrong? Oh, I get it. You are not happy that I'm not sharing you any of my snacks? Wait here." Before he could stand up, I seized his arms, causing him to fall back on the bed.

"Hm? Has something made you change your mind?"

"No. It's not that!" I smiled, poking his cheek. He had no reaction or whatsoever, so I decided to pinch it instead. As I did, I earned the cutest whine from him.

I started laughing and as I did, he only stared at me with a partially blank and confused face, making me laugh even more.

"[Y/N]... Are you positive you're alright? Or something happened which made you lose your mind?"

"Oh, come on Ryu!" I playfully hit his arm. "You're just cute."

"Why do you keep on saying that?" He leaned against the headboard and I joined him.

"Because it's the truth. Why won't you accept it? You're really adorable. An adorable panda!"

There was suddenly this urge to kiss all over his face, but I was kinda afraid to see the reaction I'd get—which was probably, or _definitely_ a poker face.

But then Ryuzaki wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me until I'd fallen on top of him. I could've had sworn I saw a slight smile form on his lips. That's a rare sight to see.

"Because I'm not to believe what I know is not true."

"Ryuzaki!! I'm telling you! You're the cutest— the babiest!"

" _Babiest_ _?_ " He stared into my weary eyes. I blushed even more, playfullt hitting his chest. After a moment or two I found myself being cuddled by him. Who would've thought that he'd finally make the _initial_ move to cuddle me?

"You. Are. The. Baby." I said and rested my chin next to his collarbone.

"As far as I can remember, you are the little spoon here."

I hid my face on the crook of his neck. Ryuzaki smelled so good that I'd drown in his scent.

Gosh.. _How to not blush?_

"See? You are the baby after all. Now tell me about your day." I felt a peck on my hair. I smiled to myself. Luckily I could still manage to restrain myself from screeching like a whale.

"Not if you tell me about yours first, Mr. Detective! I'm curious, have you solved any case today?" 

"Not really. There's a lot of cases but none piques my interest. You know me. I'm sure they are all elementary anyway."

He tightened his embrace on me. Then after that I told him about how my work went. We went on like that for a while.

How I loved moments like _this_. Being cuddled and us just talking about how our day went. Oh and I did love being the little spoon.

What more could I possibly ask for? Being in his arms had always made me feel safe and loved, and there's nothing that could compare to this lovely feeling. I loved him and he loves me, even if he wasn't that affectionate. It's just the way he is, I believed.

_Or maybe that's what I was led to believe._

Tch, shut up. Ryuzaki would never do that to you— he'd never cheat or use you, _right self?_ He might be an emotionless dude on the outside, but deep down I knew he's a complete sweetheart. Besides, it's not like him to cheat. He's not even interested with love in the first place. That is, until I came into the picture. I was _dang_ lucky, wasn't I?

_I really should stop doubting him.._

"I'm pretty sure something's bothering you. What is it?"

I stared at him and shook my head. "Nothing."

"I can easily see through you you know." He spoke, caressing my cheeks. My breath hitched. Looked like he wasn't going to let go of me until his question's satisfied.

"Ryuzaki... You do love me, don't you?"

He didn't utter a word, but then he smiled.

And.. oh gosh! His smile.. I could play it on loop forever.

"Of course I do. It may not show a lot, but I do love you. Very much."

"Aww.. Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Silly. It's because of your reassurance." I squished his cheeks, making him look at me in some deadly manner. I chuckled, "I love you Ryuzaki."

"And I love you too. Always."

I smiled so wide I swore my cheeks hurt. I snuggled his arms and sighed out of contentment.

' _Ryuzaki... What would I do without? I'd grown so damn attached to you. You're not just a boyfriend, you're my family. I'm so head over heels for you. And now I'm having this urge to propose to you— but that's silly. Who could blame me tho? I really want to spend the rest of my life with you.'_

I thought and closed my eyes.  
  
  
  


_**⋆ฺ｡*:･** _

**_【_ ** _**TWO AND A HALF YEARS AGO.** _ _**】** _

I got this for crying out loud and then running off to _who-knows-where_ in the middle of a rainy day. I was already drenched by the time I'd come to a halt and a realization.

This day.. It couldn't have gotten worse. But apparently _it fucking did._

How I hated the weather today. It's as if the sky was also playing tricks on me. It sucked, since I was already crying— and then there went the rain, pouring out just like these abominable tears.

It's as if the sky pities my current situation. I hated it. I hated it.

_How do I explain this?_

Screw it. I told myself not to cry for the nth time! Why was I always the weak one here? I'd lost count of how many times I reprimanded myself for crying— for being the weak one. Yet here I was _again_. These tears just kept on coming out of my eyes as if it were an open faucet.

Moreover, I hated myself for bursting into tears in the middle of a street, unbeknownst that I might be being watched, just because of something cliché.

The reason behind my grief?

Light Yagami the dickhead.

Actually he should've just been named Dark because it suited him more.

_That_ _foul bastard._

I used to adore him a lot. You would've thought that he's the perfect and responsible boyfriend. He even had so much of my respect. He had the looks and the brains, so what else could he not possess?

That, I hadn't known before. But then I did— it's a _heart._

I thought he was sincere with his words, specially with his actions. Those actions which made me fall even more for him. But the truth was— they're just part of his deception.

The other day, I caught him in the act of cheating. Apparently, the last thing he said was that _'he'd fallen out of love.'_

And why? Because he was bored. Because I was boring. I had always been boring, I know that, so why date me in the first place?

He said he was supposed to tell me and break up with me, but we never had the chance to talk properly due to both our busy schedules.

But he needn't cheat though. We still had a label at the time and I was still expecting something from my boyfriend. He could've had just straightforwardly told me _way_ before and we could've had a proper closure. A proper closure was what I needed for me to not overthink! I got cheated on for the second time in my life.

_Why does everyone cheat on me?_

Tears obscured my vision that it took me long enough to realize I had fallen down my knees. Thankfully there were only a few people passing by. It would be awful if someone, specifically strangers, were to see the vulnerability of me— of how fragile I was. Though I believe, strangers seeing me in this state would be better instead of them being someone I know.

_So maybe I wouldn't complain anymore._

My first boyfriend, he also cheated on me. That led me into overthinking, asking myself _'where, in particular, did I go wrong?'_ Did I do something unpleasant? Was it because of the fact that I couldn't give him his _'desires?'_

I was left, all alone, with a mess of unanswered questions.

Then Light came. Oh, that bastard! That devilishly handsome bastard!

At first, it was only a mere infatuation, but I grew fond of him in only a matter of short time. I used to tell myself that I would never forget the day he started courting me, but now I should start to. All the memories that we'd created— I'd now consider them _bad memories._

I wouldn't get myself involved in a reckless relationship again. The next time I choose a partner, they ought to be a wiser one. I would hate it if I make a fool of myself for the third damn time.

My sobs were loud if I were to be put in a more quiet place. So thankfully the pouring rain covered the sound.

And as I was busy doing so, I hadn't realized the strange man who was standing right beside me, looking at me. I felt uncomfortable, and when I glanced at him I almost jumped because of what I saw. He looked odd, to say the least, especially that he's out here in the pouring rain.

He looked _so_ pallid that for a moment I thought of him as a ghost. He had some notable features, like the bags under his eyes and the way his back was slouched. But wait! Wasn't it a little weird that he's barefooted? And didn't he really care about being soaked in the rain?

"Youhave a problem."

_Well yes. Obviously._

"You'll get cold. You've been in that spot for about thirty minutes already, crying. That's unhealthy."

Why was his voice so cold? And was he spying on me? _Thirty minutes!??_

"How ironic.. Look at you standing here in the rain as well, as if you wouldn't get cold yourself.. Haha I hope I didn't irritate a nerve." I chuckled, wiping my tears. I was furiously blushing because of the embarrassment.

I took back what I had thought earlier. Be it a stranger or an acquaintance, someone seeing me in this state, seeing how much of a drama queen I am, doesn't make me feel any good.

"It's fine. Surely you don't plan to stay in this spot for the rest of the day."

The man offered me his hands. I stood up myself and coughed.

"Sorry, I'll have to go now. I shouldn't be talking to strangers." I sighed and tried to look at him in the eye. It was difficult. How could he continuously stare at me so effortlessly?

Still with a slouched figure, he walked closer to me. I was so uncomfortable but the moment perpetuated. After that, he simply stopped, leaving a small distance between the two of us.

_"Ryuga_. Hideki Ryuga. Pleased to meet you. Let's not be strangers anymore, [L/N]."

He offers me his hands, but I refused to shake hands with him.

First, I needed an answer to why he knows my last name.

"You know me..?"

"We go to the same university."

' _This man is studying my university'_ How come I hadn't noticed him before?

Hideki Ryuga... _Hideki Ryuga.._ Somehow, that rang a bell.

"Hideki Ryuga? Isn't that the famous actor? Is that really your name?"

"Believe me it is." He nonchalantly said, pulling his hand back since I didn't offer him mine.

Was I a bit mean on that part? He was just trying to make friends with me, wasn't he?

"I should be going now.. Sorry! It was nice meeting you, Ryuga!"

I lied. I didn't want to continue crying and getting drenched in the rain now that someone had caught me. I smiled at him a little before disappearing from his sight.

He never smiled nor replied back. He just stood there, staring beyond me.

I guessed I made an acquaintance? I admit, I was a little rude to him. Maybe I could make it up when we meet at university.

That day, I didn't know that the stranger who approached me was L— _the_ ** _L_** _!_ The world's greatest detective!

And how did I figure that out?

Hm. Let's save that tale for another day.


	2. Carousel

READER’S P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of the gentle breeze drifting to me from the window. Groggily, I got up and didn't look to the side to check whether Ryuzaki's there or not because I've always known the answer— _not._

The smell of coffee wafted to me. As expected, I met Ryuzaki's blank gaze as he stirred his coffee which was full of sugar cubes. It was practically more of _‘sugar cubes with a little bit of coffee.’_

I then greeted him before looking at the wall clock. _It's only 6:30 in the morning_. I had no new clients and I just finished two art commissions, so to say, I had nothing to do. I wondered if Ryuzaki was working on another case?

"Something's on your mind." He snapped me out of my reverie, taking a sip of his coffee. "What is it? Is there anything you'd like? I made some toast for you,"

_"Aw!_ Ryuzaki, you are sweet—"

"— Knowing that without anything to munch on, you'll get cranky."

The smile on my face was soon replaced by a scowl. I eyed him, but he just looked so casual as if he's not giving a damn. I sighed as I made my way towards him and his beloved computer.

"Have you been solving cases all night?" Placing my hands on his shoulders, I then rested my chin on his right one, sniffing his sweet scent.

"Actually and to my disappointment, no. There aren't any cases that are worth investigating. It's odd since I usually have more than one case a day. It's.. _kinda_ _depressing_."

He finished his cup. I chuckled and hugged his neck. It's true though— Ryuzaki is always busy solving many cases at a time. It's as if he's ' _multi-tasking,'_ like he had two different puzzles to do at a time, but the pieces aren't completely given or found yet. Once he finds a useful piece of Puzzle #01, he proceeds on finding a piece of Puzzle #02.

Sometimes, I would even wonder if he's really human with that kind of mind. He doesn't make a single mistake! He's always right, and doesn't even get messed up to mix different informations from different cases.

But to be honest, I was so proud of him.

As I unwrapped my arms from around his neck, a smile came to tug my lips. I then sat on the table, just beside his computer, so I could properly face him.

Beaming from ear to ear, I jauntily said, "I know just what to do! Let's get productive today! Whaddaya say?"

"You'll find me a case that is worth considering?"

"No!" I frantically shook my head as he gave me a curious glance. "You and I, let's go on a date."

Ryuzaki took out a plate with a slice of strawberry cake and started munching on it. _Now where did that come from?!_

"A date..? At one of those pastry shops?" His expression suddenly lit up for a moment until I shook my head.

"We're going to a carnival!" Excitedly, I clapped my hands. His reaction went back to being blunt, quickly finishing off the cake.

He looked at the computer then back to me, and then back to the computer, almost as if he's torn between me and it.

"Ryuzaki!! Please!" Knowing that the 'cute puppy face' won't work on him, I pleaded normally yet almost sounding like an annoying girlfriend. He looked up as if he's considering my suggestion.

"Mhm.. I don't know. I heard they don't have any sweets in carnivals."

"Seriously?! What kind of idiot told you that?!"

"Actually, you did tell me that about a year ago.."

I went quiet for some time. _Frankly_ that was pretty embarrassing now that I do remember telling him that.. but I was only bluffing at the time! I was not in the mood to go to a carnival _before!_

"Well, okay, _okay..._ but that was _before!_ I'm sure that there are a lot of sweet stuffs there already. Cotton candies, lollipops, and taffies!"

"I honestly think you're just saying that to lure me and make me agree."

_"Ryuzaki!_ Why would I do that? I swear, it's true! And besides, you already have the _sweetest_ stuff _here!"_ I then pointed to myself. It was only a joke though.

My boyfriend stood up, his slouched figure walking until he's standing right before me. Leaning his face closer to mine, he suddenly smiled in a very _odd_ manner. I blushed furiously due to the proximity of our faces.

_"You bad girl._ Even so, I like that."

My face had gotten horribly hotter.

"Very well. To a carnival we'll go."  
  
  
  


_**⋆ฺ｡*:･** _

The cacophonous blabbering of the rowdy crowd mixing with the banging sound coming from random booths was _way_ beyond chaotic. I could get lost in the crowd if not for Ryuzaki's tight grip around my wrist. Although, I'm leading the way as he got lost in his reverie.

We weaved ourselves through the crowd and into a photobooth where the space is free, none giving any interest on the poor booth. I also thought we might give it a try and obviously, Ryuzaki didn't look happy with the idea. He never liked or even tried taking a photo of himself and would scold me if I secretly take stolen pictures of him. But he had no choice this time. _Hehe._

I handed the photographer's only companion an ample amount of money, consisting of 10 shots which are yet to be developed. There were some common emoticons put on sticks and some random masks, like for masquerades or some stuffs, for the props. Ryuzaki had chosen a plague doctor mask. Eventually after wearing it, the photoshoot began.

_"3, 2, 1, smile!"_

I smiled for the first shot and made different poses up until the eighth shot. And as to my companion, he didn't even take off the mask! And to be impossible, he also didn't even bother to change his pose! He's as still as a statue. And I could tell that the photographer is slightly getting weirded out.

"Wait." I cooed, facing Ryuzaki. "Take that off."

_"No."_

I snarled and then scolded him. He was such a stubborn child that it took us minutes before he finally submitted to my request.

A thought of another pose struck me. With my shoulder gently nudging his, I cheekily smiled for the camera and made a wacky pose. As for him, he still didn't change his position nor smiled.

He stared beyond me and put his thumb over his lower lip as I went on to fix his unkempt hair. In secrecy, I muttered to his ear, _"Smile."_

He gave me a blank look. I sighed and seized his shoulders. "Smile, for the picture. Please? I'll buy you more sweets, I promise."

He seemed to be considering about it for a moment, but then he finally nods. I internally screamed a _yes_ before positioning myself in his front, making him loosely wrap his lanky arms around my neck. The photographer then counted, and finally, I felt Ryuzaki's smile.

As we were waiting for the pictures to be developed, we sat on a corner, still inside the booth. They handed us lollipops in the mean time, saying it's their way to treat their lovely customers. Oh, and I bet Ryuzaki is finally enjoying this.

I turned, only to be greeted with a grimace on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"The lollipop is atrocious." He whispered to me, throwing the candy to the bin. I couldn't help but to snicker.

"Why? It's sweet and is my favorite flavor."

" _Your_ favorite. It's not sweet enough. Not even close to being sweet."

"Whatever, sugar dude." I laughed.

Shortly after, the pictures were handed to us. Ryuzaki and I languidly exited the booth, and I'm surprised— _but happy_ _—_ with the appearance of a less crowded carnival. Some rides weren't too full anymore, so our next goal would be to try one. A carousel to be precise!

I seized his wrist and started running. He made a confused noise, reluctant to run, his weight causing me to slow down— but that attitude changed when we happened to pass by an open candy store. And before I knew it, he was the one dragging me towards the store. In doing so, I bumped into some fellows who then gave me vicious glares. Embarrassed, I lowered my head as we scurried in silence.

I was welcomed with a mouthwatering aroma of all the sweets in here. But then, I feel like I could get diabetes just by looking at all these stuffs. Eh, but if I were to speak as Ryuzaki, this place would definitely be heaven.

I then realized he had lost his grip on me, already sauntering towards the cupcake section— and then the next moment, his bag is already full of random, delectable sweets.

"Ryuzaki!! _That's way too many!"_

"They will never be enough, (Y/N). You have to understand that." He dashed off to another section, while here's me, following and scolding him as if I was his mother.

He suddenly comes to a halt, bag more than full. The cashier was clearly taken aback. He patiently waits for the payment to be done, taking out an amount of money from the pocket of his jeans. The items were randomly separated by two bags, so I carried the other one even without being told so. There was only silence until I started speaking as soon as we left the shop.

"You had money."

"Yes I do."

"And you didn't tell me..."

"You never asked." He nimbly took a candy from the bag and started chewing on it nonchalantly. I huffed. "You could've payed for the photobooth you know. You're a rich _daddy!"_

"It was your idea though."

I snarled then hissed. He then abruptly stopped walking and turned around, looking at me as I slowly catch up to him. Once I did though, we walked side by side.

"Now look at these hands, they're full! How are we supposed to go and ride on the carousel?" I sighed. I really wanted to do that with him, but now I suppose it'll remain in my imagination. Maybe next time, if I could make him agree again.

"Why ride a carousel roundabout when you can ride me—"

I quickly slapped his right arm. _"RYUZAKI!_ For the love of god, we're in public! You pervert!"

"Ouch." He bluntly uttered. "I was just trying to cheer you up because of the fact that we didn't do what you wanted. But don't worry (Y/N), we'll come back here."

I couldn't believe he said that while smiling! My heart frantically hammered against my chest as I blushed, about to speak when suddenly he snatched my moment.

"Besides, no one would want to take a ride there anymore. I knew that you'll bring me there, but I already saw what's coming. It's a crime scene now, apparently. The police just made their way and are now investigating the victim's cause of death. Their primary suspect being one of the individuals who rode the carousel at the same time as the victim. But to say, their culprit's not there anymore. Has escaped or maybe pretending to be clueless and not related to the victim. Probably lost in the sea of the crowd. They must've accompanied the victim when they came here and used another way to kill the victim without being present at the actual time of death. So to say, they're barking up the wrong tree."

My jaw dropped as I looked back, confirming what he had said. There's a small crowd that's already forming around the crime scene.

"You know, L— I mean R-Ryuzaki, you could just go there and lend them a hand... Why not help with the case? You said earlier you don't have any new cases. Their job would easily be finished by now if you're there!"

He chews on a chocolate candy and then shushes me, placing his lanky index finger against my lips. I bite it playfully, earning an _almost_ glare from him.

"You know I have a reputation as being the most mysterious detective. I can't just walk there, saying I'm L and that I know who the real culprit is. Who would possibly believe me?"

"Oop, I suddenly forgot. I thought you were my _child._ I'm sorry." I murmured and then looked down. " _Ah._ It's just noon, so what are we gonna do? I still don't feel like going home.. I'd be so bored to death."

Ryuzaki gently and unexpectedly held my right hand with his free left hand, weaving our fingers together.

"Say, let's go somewhere else." He looked at me before averting his gaze somewhere else. I knew exactly where he's planning to take me next. But at least it's better than being at home and doing nothing.  
  
  
  


_**⋆ฺ｡*:**_ ･

"I won't tell you just yet."

He replied, taking a sip of his coffee. I could feel the eyes of different customers on the two of us— specially on Ryuzaki, who's still sitting oddly.

"Come on! At least tell me where did the alias 'Ryuzaki' come from!"

"Let's just say I got it from one of the early generations of my successors."

"Ooh. So where is he now? Doesn't he mind you using his real name?"

"Long gone. Actually, it's just his pseudonym as well." He poked the strawberry, aggressively circling it on the plate and sending cake crumbs flying towards my area.

"I'm really curious about your real name though.. I mean, after all, I'm your girlfriend. Should I start using an alias too? I'm bored with my name. Mhm, let's see.. How about Mizuki? Tsuki? Shira? Do any of those names suit me? Tanaka Tsuki! I bet that sounds good."

Not replying for a moment, he just blankly stared at me, stabbing the strawberry with his fork before flying it towards to my mouth. Befuddled, I just stared at it. But eventually, I ate his strawberry.

"You should be careful not to give your real name to strangers. Anyways, the name _Yua_ would suit you."

"Yua..?" I thought for a moment, "Since you gave me that name, I'd definitely use it. Hmm, Rue Yua?"

"We are not _yet_ married. Don't just go on and use my ' _surname_.'"

"I thought it sounded good?" I sighed, racking my brain for a surname that would go well with the given name. "Yamazaki Yua?"

"Mhm. Sounds good to me."

I snickered and jauntily punched the air. "Rue Ryuzaki and Yamazaki Yua.. Geez, we sound like a badass tandem ready to kick some ass."

"I personally don't think so."

Just then, the shop's door swung open. Not that I mind new incoming customers, but I just got stuck to the habit of turning my head whenever I hear the door open.

And this time, I completely regretted my actions as I met the gaze of the person I was least expecting to see.

_No no, let me rephrase that._

I met the gaze of the person who I forgot still exists.

_Light Yagami_ blankly stared at me, soon shifting his gaze to anywhere but our spot. His formal attire made him completely look out of place for an ordinary coffee shop. Though, he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by a woman with short, black hair, clinging to him as if he would get snatched away at anytime.


	3. Colors

_READER’S P.O.V._

As I looked out from the hotel's balcony, the sun setted, various hues occupying the sky, with deep purple being the most dominant color. Sighing, I then looked at my empty canvas. I should be doing an art commission, but it wouldn't be a sin if I'd skip it for the mean time, _right?_ I was feeling rather inspired to paint something else.

I looked up to the sky for a reference, starting my painting with a confident stroke. After some more minutes of painting my desired background, a silhouette of a certain person had become more stark. I smiled to myself. Even the color scheme reminded me of him.

Warm hues dappled his face as he looked up to the sun, the wind brushing his unkempt, raven hair, revealing his forehead. Unfortunately I've never seen it in actuality since he never had a proper haircut, or bothered to brush his hair back, so I could only imagine. Oh, but the painting itself feels tangible already...

_"[Y/N]."_

I looked at my work with consternation. Oh _shit._ L was going see it!

Ryuzaki peeked from the glass door and started walking towards me. I flashed a tentative grin as he stooped, staring at the painting with such proximity. And when he looked at me, my cheeks instantly burned.

"This is—"

"It's not yet finished, okay?!" I anxiously cut him off.

"What makes you so scared? There's no need to be insecure about your piece. It's exquisite, just like every other artwork you've made. You know, I can almost feel the heat of the sun in my face just by staring at it."

I made a noise out of relief. I smiled at him and giggled. "Thank you, flatterer! I thought you might've disliked it since you're not with your usual hairstyle."

If his thin eyebrows weren't completely covered by his hair, I could see how he raises one of them. I only snickered and stared at the painting, then back at him.

"Say, why don't we see how it looks on you... but for _real?"_

He purposely wobbled his head so that his bangs could fully cover his right eye, making me scoff. _"Really, Ryuzaki?"_

"—Really not going to happen."

"But you'd look _so_ good with it! I swear to god I'll cut your hair in your sleep one of these days!"

"If you ever do get the chance to see me sleep. I'd like to see you try." He soon went back inside, leaving me to sigh as I slumped on the chair. Oh right, he _never_ slept.

After about an hour, I went back inside. It was getting pretty late and I had already finished my piece, which I was quite proud of. Ryuzaki was with his usual business, casually eating a huge slice of cake as he stared at his computer. I sauntered to the bathroom to wash my hands so I could remove any paint residues before heading off to the kitchenette. I wanted to eat some pasta, even thought of sharing it with my boyfriend but I knew he'd never eat anything besides sweets. I tiptoed to reach the colander but it unfortunately ended up falling on my head before it came crashing to the floor, followed by some other kitchen tools.

_Great._ Just my luck.

Scowling, I grabbed the tools and put them on the counter since I clearly couldn't reach their initial positions. I clicked my tongue as I took the spaghetti spoon which I soon dropped when _someone_ scolded me.

"Calling me for help won't actually kill you. Learn how to try it next time."

My cheeks flushed at the way his chest unheedingly pressed against my back as he effortlessly put the unnecessary tools back to their designated places. 

Once he was finished, he languidly walked away. "And please don't burn the kitchen."

"Whatever, blue jeans. Thanks anyway!"

Once I finished, I lazily slumped against the cushion and turned on the TV. The pasta I made wasn't the best— but at least I was improving! And unexpectedly, Ryuzaki joined me in my seat with another plate of cake in his hands. He then carefully put it on his spot as he walked away, soon coming back once more with two cups of coffee which I presumed he brought for himself only. But no— he handed me the other one, and I instantly refused.

"Oh, why not? It's your favorite flavor. Besides, I didn't put that much sugar in it like the last time that you ended up licking _anything_ you could just to get the taste off your tongue."

Well... that was another embarrassing moment to recall.

"Love, you know I _can't_ drink coffee if.. if the container isn't transparent 'cause like," I grimaced. "It'll only bring back that disgusting memory I am trying to evade, but now I remember it! Look what you did!" I mentally facepalmed.

"Ah, right. You would only drink coffee or any other beverages in a transparent container because of _spiders."_

I whined. "Ryuzaki!" And yeah, there went the memory flashing before my very eyes. It _is_ the most disgusting moment of my entire life! I don't ever want to recall how that went! It was something that involved coffee and... _a spider_. Half the size of my palm. Yikes.

"Don't worry, I'll transfer it for you."

"Woah thank goodness!"

When Misa Misa's new commercial popped in the screen, I was internally fangirling, blushing as well that I almost spat the coffee to my companion's direction. I took a glimpse at Ryuzaki as a faint flash of recognition crossed his face.

"Hey, do you know her? Misa Misa?"

"Oh? Yeah."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me before?! You're a fan too?"

"You never asked," He took a _big_ bite of his cake, his next words barely clear for me to understand. _"Nwot weally that mush ofwa faon."_

"She's so pretty! Gosh, why do I want to court her?! But my chances are thin." I sighed. Ryuzaki gave me an _odd_ look.

Was I imagining things or was he _uhm,_ jealous?

Then he replied, "Yeah. Me too."

An awkward silence started brewing in the atmosphere. I sputtered on the pasta. _"Wow._ You'll court her too?"

"Yeah."

".. You're kidding."

_"Nopeee."_

I managed to keep my mouth shut before it bombards him with petty accusations. But I did manage to ask, "So you have like a crush on her?"

"It _was_ a mere and curious attraction."

I laughed wryly, not knowing how to react. I then looked away, tentatively finishing off my pasta. After some time of not speaking, Ryuzaki coughed but I heard a little bit of laughter in it.

"Jealous, are we now?"

"Me? Why would I be? I mean, like, we both have a crush on her. So _nopie."_

"You can't lie to me. You _are_ jealous."

"Whatever, smarty-pants! No way! Me? How often do I get jealous anyways? Hah!"

"Hardly, but when you do, you turn into a monster." He actually chuckledat that! "No need to deny it. You don't have to be jealous as well. It was all in the past. Besides, aren't we in a relationship already? And that means commitment. It means that I'm yours and you're mine. Our eyes should only be kept glued to each other's. Don't you agree with _meeee?_ "

His shoulder brushed mine in a playful way. I rolled my eyes at him but couldn't contain my laughter anymore. I pecked his cheeks. Hmm, and I thought he'd been the one who'd get jealous here. Maybe I was just really imagining things.

"So, why did you choose paint me if you were supposed to finish another commission?" He looped his arms around my waist. "Well.. I was so in the mood to paint you. I've been wanting to do it for some time now.. and then _bang,_ I got inspired. You are art yourself though. Just look at your pretty features..." The last part was a quiet whisper. I weaved our fingers together and smiled. He was so close to me... and it felt really good, especially when he gave my neck playful, uncertain yet very _few_ kisses.

Unfortunately that moment had to end since his _duty_ called him. I flopped down the bed when midnight struck. As usual, he was still wide-eyed when I drifted off to my sweet-dreamed slumber, hugging my soft pillow and wishing it was him instead.  
  
  


_**⋆ฺ｡*:･** _

**_【 TWO AND A HALF YEARS AGO. 】_ **

Some subjects were mildly infuriating today because of the way the professors act, especially that one _certain_ professor. Didn't know men could get periods too! Like, I just asked a question which was actually related to the current topic and he straight-up bombarded me with nonsense, telling me I was interrupting his class. Good thing classes were finally over. One word: _Freedom!_

I just couldn't snap a certain thought out of my mind. I've been occupied by it for a few days now. That Ryuk— Ryugi? Ah, Ryuga! The one that has the same name as the famous actor. That Ryuga kid I met in the rain... He said he goes to my university. But I encountered no Ryuga despite our university not being that huge. Maybe he was just bluffing at the time to try to earn my trust— because what if he's actually a bad guy? Thankfully I didn't fall for his 'trap' (if there ever was) back then.

Just as I was about to complete leave the grounds, a familiar, slouched figure tugs my attention. Isn't that the Ryuga kid? Wasn't I just thinking about him? _Ooh_ , and so he does study here after all. Maybe he's just cutting or skipping classes, that's why I never got to see him? _Oi self, you are such a judgemental person._ _Haha._

He was talking to a vaguely familiar guy who has blonde, curly hair. And then the realization hits me. That guy was my senior! We used to study at the same school before. He's a math wizard back in the days who soon took philosophy in this university. He used to tutor me in Math in exchange for me tutoring him for our English class. His name is Mukami or Moyasu Taiyo... _or at least close to it._

Him and Ryuga seemed to be talking about something _important_ , as seen from the expression Taiyo had. I couldn't really decipher the look Ryuga had. And not really playing detective here, but by the way he's sweating uncomfortably so, I think Ryuga's confronting him about something serious. _Oho, but what if Ryuga was confessing to him??_

Oh hell no! _Random thoughts, random thoughts._ Nevermind. It's none of my business.

Or so I thought. I was ready to head outside, leave the school grounds which am I sick of seeing every single day, when somebody call me.

"Miss [L/N]!" I turned around, meeting Ryuga's indecipherable, piercing gaze at me. "Do you have a moment?" His loud voice caught most students' attentions. I lowered my head as I made my way towards him. What could he be wanting from me?

"[Y/N]?"

"Oh, hello Moyasu!"

Taiyo chuckled. "Still forgetful as ever. It's Hattori. Hattori Taiyo, you remember?"

_What?_ And Moyasu wasn't even close to sounding like Hattori! Hattori Taiyo! _Fuck!_ What or who in the world was I even thinking?

_"Sorryyy_ _! Hehe._ Uhm, Ryuga I—"

"I'd like to interrogate you about something, if you don't mind."

I was already there so what was the point? "Hmm. What is it about?"

"You see, I'd like to know your insights about the cases of the missing junior high students. What do you think of it, Miss [L/N]?"

Oh, that. It all started about a week ago— as far as my memory could remember? I didn't really watch the news that often, but my aunt did try to warn me to be careful since we never knew who could be the next ones to disappear. But it's not like I'm still a highschool student. Besides, the kidnappings had already stopped.

"Well, to say the least.. Oh god, I don't have anything to say? I'm sorry. I'm not very good with this. But I do have a guess. A kidnapper is probably lurking around, finding their victims so they could sell their organs once they're dead.." I rubbed my nape sheepishly.

"But don't you think it's odd that only _specific_ junior high students were kidnapped? I heard about their backgrounds. These missing students would often hang out at a certain place, along with some other students who are now being meticulously watched by some officials, in case there would be another kidnapping. And seven days ago, three of them went missing. For the next two days, two to three students of this certain group went missing too. What do you think of that?"

A lump was stuck on my throat. My cheeks were burning. Not because I'm blushing in a romantic way, but because I couldn't answer him— I mean, I'm not that dumb, but I might look like it if I did say some unbidden words.

"I think I should go?" Taiyo's voice snapped me out of overthinking. Ryuga instantly faced him, shaking his head. "I'm sorry but we're not yet done. Interrogating you will come after her."

I could see the dread in his face as he sighed, letting his backpack fall to the ground. Well, I couldn't blame his reaction. It was indeed weird for someone to just suddenly question you about a case. Why was Ryuga asking for our opinions anyway? That wouldn't make sense unless he was utterly bored or he was secretly a spy, a _detective?_ But I doubt the latter.

"Don't you think the disappearances are connected to the murder of Kubota Chisuki?"

"Murder? Haha! He committed suicide. Didn't you remember?"

"But what if it's murder masked as suicide? The police took note of this, but since they couldn't find any other evidences, they stick to the fact that he ended his own life, which I find rather odd for such a cheerful student."

"Ryuga, people smiling and seemingly being cheerful all the time doesn't mean that they're genuinely happy. You may find someone cracking up jokes and then the next day, they hung themselves. Have you ever heard of depre—"

"—That wouldn't make any sense. Ending your own life is futile, especially when you are the only hope of your own broke family who you already promised of a lavish future."

Now how, exactly, did he know about that? Or was he just making up stories? Nah, the latter made more sense.

I awkwardly sat next to Taiyo, though there was an invisible person in between us. I sighed and rubbed my temples. Ryuga really seemed too eager to know my response as if it was something _important_ , something that would contribute to whatever he had in mind. Maybe a project for one of his classes?? Fine then. If he needed help then I would give it to him. I may be a judgmental, but I'm not that mean!

But come to think of it, he was making a valid point, if and only IF it was really confirmed that Chisuki was murdered. If I were to stick into the belief that somebody had killed him, my mind had already processed some answers. Considering some possibilities... this shouldn't be that hard, right?

"WHAT if.. Let's say Chisuki was murdered _yada-yada..._ but it wasn't planned? Like, it was unexpected? Then the murderer, with his _brilliant_ thinking, suddenly made it look like suicide? Getting rid of all the evidences that could convict him.." I paused and then looked up to Ryuga who was creepily smiling at me, his thumb placed against his lips.

Taiyo suddenly butted in, "But if we stick to that belief, how is it related to the disappearances of the students?"

I tentatively replied, "Well.. since it was an unplanned murder, someone must've seen the culprit. And they just so happen to be in a group. The— the missing students, they must've seen it. Ryuga, you did say they used to hang out at a certain place. What if they hung out somewhere near the forsaken ruins of the old church, where they found Chisuki's body? Then they accidentally saw the killer. And _b_ _ang!"_ I couldn't help but to raise my voice, heedless of getting anyone's attention. "Of course, the culprit wasn't able to kill the students at the time so he just thought that maybe he'd kidnap them to shut them up? If our culprit has a good memory, he might've remembered all their faces."

"Brilliant thinking you got there, [Y/N]." Taiyo's smile infected me. "But Ryuga, if some of the students who saw our culprit are safe for the mean time, why didn't they just straight up tell the police about it?"

"No. I'm afraid the reason behind that is because the ones who saw the murderer, they all had been kidnapped." Ryuga's guttural respond sent a shiver down my spine. "Our culprit did not have a pattern of kidnapping; it's completely random. I also think that he's done the dirty work of dispatching his witnesses himself, but he did have an accomplice for kidnapping them. How else would he be able to kidnap nine people in the span of two to three days? When he first kidnapped almost half of them, the remaining ones were clearly oblivious to it, they must've thought that their friends just got sick or skipped classes, not knowing that in the next two days, they'll be the next targets."

My jaw almost (thankfully not) dropped open. The way he spoke about this _'case...'_ He was so confident, almost as if he was certain with his deduction.

"There's also possibility that our culprit is a college student. Maybe about five percent."

"How?" Taiyo and I both asked at the same time.

"The victims' classes end at 2:30pm, but being the rebellious highschool students they are, they choose to hang out either near or inside the school grounds itself for about an hour or two before going to another hangout place, and then going home. In those three days of kidnapping, they were always last seen by some witnesses somewhere between 4 to 4:30. Using that information, I've deduced that our culprit is studying at this university. Given the unique time of our dismissal, 3:30pm. After going home, the culprit would get ready, which would take some time, to make his next move, together with his accomplice. Then, they make their move."

Woah, woah. My head felt funny due to hearing all of this. I squinted and rubbed my temples. "Go on— but wait, you only focused on that information? How about looking at different aspects? Just because our time of dismissal is different doesn't actually mean that the culprit studies here. What if they're not even a student?"

And why did I sound so serious about it? _Sigh._ For a moment I almost thought we were investigating a _real_ case, not something based off only 'what-ifs.' That was basically futile but I did feel smart. _But still_ _.._

Ryuga put his hands back in his pockets, his orbs burning holes on my face. "I used not only that information. Believe me, one way or another the evidence I've gathered all points out that our culprit is here. Besides, don't you remember that Chisuki studied here? Although I didn't encounter anyone who had problems with him, he might've overheard _something_ very important. He did like snooping around. He probably heard something no one was supposed to hear."

Taiyo shamelessly laughed. "Ryuga, you got some wild imaginations over there. Haha! Damn, these deductions are making my head ache, but at least we know we're smart! But anyways, this would only be true if, and only IF Chisuki was in fact murdered, which is unfortunately not true. Sad to say, all of our 'deductions' are for naught."

I absentmindedly agreed with his remarks. If Chisuki was murdered, then our deductions would have, err, _some_ valid point, I guess. But since it's confirmed he committed suicide, this is... _pointless,_ as I said for the nth time. Besides, deductions are only deductions without a solid proof evidence.

Ryuga once again let out that creepy smile from earlier, making me feel a tad uncomfortable. There was something about the way he looked at us. I couldn't tell what it was. He was so... _hard to read._ But was there even anything to read about him in the first place?

"Yes, yes. You two would make great detectives one day," As he said that, he was only looking at me. I didn't get why, and I definitely didn't want to know. "But you, Miss [L/N], you made a fatal mistake. The culprit did plan his move. He couldn't have made it look like suicide without being resourceful in the first place. However, it's not too bad for someone who isn't following up the case at all."

I laughed, shaking my head. "Eh? We've been over this. Any of our deductions doesn't make any sense!"

Suddenly, he jumps between Taiyo and I, sitting in an odd and frog-like position before he inclined himself into me with wide eyes, making me lean back as he got too close. _Way too close._ "But you know what? _I stand by my statement."_ He immediately pulled back, making me let out a sigh of relief since I was close to rudely pushing him off.

"Miss [L/N], your bag seems nice.."

That was it? He switched the topic so fast.

"Uh, thanks?" His stare was too eccentric that I ended up hugging my bag for the fear that it would magically spill out some highly _embarrassing_ contents just by Ryuga's burning stare.

"Your bag looks good as well, Taiyo. I wonder what could fit in that one..."

I suddenly snorted and instantly apologized. I didn't know why, maybe because of all the weird things Ryuga was saying? Pfft. Why was he acting so odd?

"Yeah." Taiyo replied, unbothered.

"Where did you get that?"

"From my dad. He's from the military, and he kinda got this stuff which he soon handed over to me."

"I see. You happened to have gotten it in a filthy state, Taiyo. Unwashed mud, from absently leaving it to rest in a muddy, abandoned ruin."

Taiyo chuckled and then shook his head, sighing. "Dude, do you wanna become a detective? Although you're not wrong. I honestly haven't been able to wash it."

"Mhm, I suppose. You haven't been able to wash it since you're too busy with the kidnappings and at the same time, school works."

_What?_ I made sure that my ears weren't playing any tricks on me. Did he really just say that? _OOF_. How bold of him!

Taiyo clicked his tongue, his eyes sharp, burning with severe annoyance— or perhaps fury? Yes. It was definitely fury.

"Mate, look, I feel like you are trying to imply something here. You've been bugging me for the last few days. No offense but you always talk about nonsense! Are you obsessed with me? And _kidnappings?_ Are you delusional or something?"

"Why yes, kidnappings. Well, aren't you the one who kidnapped those junior students, the one who killed Chisuki. "

That seemed to have snipped the last thread of a nonchalant facade that was holding up all Taiyo's anger. I found myself screaming for the next few seconds when Ryuga had been sent stumbling to the ground, his limbs soon being tangled with Taiyo's. Thankfully I was, indirectly, able to stop them just by screaming, getting the students', including the guards' attentions. They were soon dragged away from each other. I glowered as I left. I didn't waste my time to just witness some dudes fighting over something I found petty, something that wasn't even accurate. Was it Ryuga or Taiyo's fault? Maybe both.

"Don't play detective. You're just a delusional man accusing me of something that's not even true! If you are going to make accusations, at least make it accurate! You make my blood boil, kid." Taiyo practically spat on him.

"I'm sorry. But don't worry, your percentage of being the actual culprit is quite small. Only about five I suppose."

"We've been over this, you little shithead—"

Before I could witness the next scene, I immediately ran away, heading back home just like my initial plan, if that Ryuga hadn't called me. And I wished he never did. This had been an awfully crazy day! I didn't really get why they had to take it so seriously.

However, within the next few weeks, it was then confirmed that Chisuki was _really_ murdered. And the culprit was none other than Ryuga's suspect, Hattori Taiyo. What made it harder to believe, other than the fact that I found out how much of a smartass Ryuga was, some of my deductions were actually correct! That's something I was actually proud of. Although, it was odd to think that just an eccentric college student like Ryuga would be able to solve the entire case accurately. Like.. just _how?_ How in the world could that happen??

Unfortunately, he didn't get any credits since the one who solved the case was the infamous L. They had the same thoughts about the case. I didn't know how on earth L solved that without being present, but Ryuga could've been the one to if only he'd told the officials about it earlier. Or maybe, Ryuga was working for L himself? I mean, L isn't exactly working like the world-known detective Sherlock Holmes who actually goes to the scene of the crime. As far as I know, L's identity is something that nobody knows about. He has his own unique methods of solving crimes. Instead of investigating the crime scene or the possible suspects himself, he gets the work done through the feet of other people.

Or what if L is simply Ryuga himself? We never know! Ahmm, err, but I highly doubt that. Why did I even think of it? Ryuga is way too young to be L!! I imagine L as a 30-40-year-old man who probably has glasses, a beard, and perhaps a mullet?

But you know what was strange? Ever since Ryuga's hunch was confirmed, I saw not even his silhouette or shadow. It seemed like he had dropped out of university for good. Maybe he really was working for L. Maybe he only enrolled to my university just to work on a single case for L. And if he did, hell he deserved the cake of credit and effort for it!


	4. Beautiful Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: SELF-HARM

_READER'S P.O.V._   
_(2 YEARS AGO)_

My misshapen shadow loomed over small, stray cats as my feet let me wander through the gloomy street until I reached a dead end. I didn't need to worry since I hung out all by myself here at most times, longing for some time alone to let me feel the tranquility, if there ever is, this world possess. I could stay here without having to be afraid of anyone or anything. And _no_ , I wasn't depressed or anything like that— _or maybe that's what I've been misled to believe_ — but sometimes, this certain feeling which makes me heart gape, a void forming in the depths of the emotions I tried to hide, just comes to me. I didn't know how to properly explain it. Maybe being alone was the best solution to get rid of it. But at least I wasn't crying again.

I let out a heavy sigh as I stared at the cutter I brought with me. A strong _damn_ compulsion was all it took for my wrist to be instantly covered with fresh cuts, sizes ranging from looking like only cat scratches to deep cuts that soon released blood to the ground.

I almost felt a slight _satisfaction_ in doing so.

Instead of the tears that I would normally shed, it was the blood leaking from my skin. Instead of scattering my sickening emotions all over my vulnerability, I let my blood be almost like a _substitute_ just so I could escape being a crybaby, not only in _their_ eyes, but in my eyes as well.

When I cut myself, I didn't feel that much vulnerable, unlike when I cry. I focused on the process of hurting myself, not able to tear my gaze away from the view of slicing open my skin.

I would rather be physically hurt and miserable than to be grief-stricken on the inside.

I smiled as I wrapped a headband around my wrist to cover some of the cuts. Then, I went back home as if nothing had happened.

_I was kinda hoping that something out of the blue would come to me the next day._ _Maybe an accident. A beautiful one._   
  


**_⋆ฺ｡*:･_ **

Art class is the only thing that excites me. Sadly, it had to end so quickly. Everything I enjoy ends quickly. That's a fact.

_Ah_ _, e_ nough of the drama shit! I already got the _privilege_ to hurt myself, so I had basically done my, err, _goal_ _?_

When I went back home, I opened my laggy computer to check out some personal stuffs and do some research for some of my classes. Suddenly, my flip phone buzzed, meaning that someone messaged me. I idly checked to see who could be wanting some business with me.

_「 [Y/F/N]._

_I apologize for having to approach you like this and for the inconvenience. This is the safest way to contact you as I've made this number fivefold safe._

_I would like your assistance for a certain case I'm currently looking at._

_If you'd ever make the decision to help me, come and access the Funny Dish server at exactly 10PM tonight. It will be open for ten minutes. I will be waiting._

_\- L. 」_

Wait a minute...

Was it really L? _The_ _L?_ Asking me a favor?? Work on a case for him? I—

Ah... of course it was L! No one would dare and go through the trouble of bluffing and pretending they're L otherwise they would definitely pay for it.

I almost fell from my chair as the realization dawned me. I wasn't dreaming. It was really happening.

It was only 8PM, so I waited for two hours, barely able to do my research due to the fact that I was extremely overwhelmed. And as L had said, I hacked my way into the said server. It was honestly troublesome, but I did it. I never was good with computers, but I did had a friend who used to teach me how to hack my way into some stuffs. Good thing my brain hasn't forgotten that much.

I got alarmed as the screen went blank for a few seconds, but when a calligraphic _L_ appeared in the center, I was relieved.

_"Miss [L/N], this is L."_ The synthetic voice said. My mouth opened to form no particular words as I merely adjusted the microphone. I also made sure the door to my room was locked. I wasn't sure if I'd want my parents to know whether or not I was talking to someone—particularly L— but just to be safe, I formed out a barely audible response after taking in a deep breath.

"Hi, L. I-It's an honor to be speaking with you." Did I just stutter? The fact almost made me snort. But who wouldn't feel nervous, _pressured,_ when you are talking to the world's most intelligent detective? And I was way too inferior for him.

_"I presume you already have a good grasp of why we're talking. Thank you for your cooperation. Now, I'd like to discuss to you the case you are about to deal with."_

"You're welcome..?" I clenched my teeth. I still didn't have a clue why on earth did he choose me to work on a case. It wasn't like I was some FBI agent or anything— I was just a student. There was nothing special or interesting with my 'title.'

I was already wondering what kind of case I would be taking. I started watching the news more often (though not very) ever since that Chisuki murder case happened. I thought I might be able to solve them in my head since I would get bored at some point. But sometimes, if I use my brain too much, I get a headache.

Recently, there had been an arising number of killings in the Kanto Region, specifically in four neighboring cities. Most of my other relatives live in Chiba, while me and my parents live in Tokyo, and that's why I began to get worried for all of us— even though I unironically just went to a possibly unsafe place last night to cut myself. I could've been killed there.

_Wait_. I wasn't gonna be taking that case— _was I?_

_"Miss [L/N], are you still there?"_

"Ah, yes— yes. I'm so sorry, L."

_"Good. As I was saying, I need you to spy someone for me._ _Recently, there had been a huge number of chemicals which are being illegally distributed to the black market through the work of our culprit and his minions. Chemicals, some of which can eat one's flesh along with their organs, poisonous ones that can kill anyone with only inhaling it, ones that will make a person go insane, and a lot more. The main point is, the initial purpose of these chemicals are to harm people. Technically, the government had banned these kinds of chemicals, but someone somehow managed to recreate them. And although the police had managed to catch three of the accomplices, they refused to give us any information about their leader. They even went too far to the point that they committed suicide the following day. Now then, [Y/N], what I need you to do is follow a certain someone, who I suspect is the mastermind of all this. Do what is necessary to gather any evidences that will pinpoint him as being the root of all this."_

My head felt like spinning due to all that information, but I was glad it wasn't that one case I thought. I opened my mouth to speak, but L continued.

_"_ _I find it funny that I already have a lead suspect, yet I have no evidence to convinct him. He's a very cautious type, but I am sure of it. The information led me to him. Yet, there is nothing useful I managed to gather from watching him through surveillance cameras."_ He sounded sarcastic, or maybe it was the synthetic voice's fault. _"Here's the information about our suspect. Take as much time as you need to read it."_

A full page of information appeared on the screen right after he said that. His suspect was someone called Mouri Aito, a VFX student at my university. He apparently dropped out of Chemical Engineering after his first year of studying it. Any Chemical Engineering student could've been a suspect. I wondered what made L so sure that he was our culprit, but I didn't have the guts to ask him.

I also found out that he's younger than me, 17 years old—only a minor— but since he's in his last year of college, he's basically my senior? The reason for having to go to college at such an early age was his intelligence which made him skip third to fifth grade and straight onto sixth.

I couldn't help but conclude. Why do some criminals possess such intelligence? If they would only use their brilliance for evil deeds, they could instead give me their intelligence. _Sigh._ It's impossible, but it's just _unfair._

I made sure to read the data twice so that I wouldn't forget it. Thankfully my memory isn't _that_ bad.

"How long will I be working for you? Will it affect my studies, as in, do I have to skip classes?" I couldn't help but ask. I still did value my studies though. Hopefully that didn't sound rude.

_"Like I said, until you find an evidence. Perhaps an event that will provoke him into spilling something."_

"Oh? Then leave it to me."

That went too bold, didn't it? I was already excited, _very,_ that for a minute I had not a single doubt and only confidence in me.

_"Thank you very much. And you can update me by texting the number I texted you with earlier. That is the safest way we can communicate."_

"Okay," I couldn't help but sigh as I then began doubting myself. "L, I gotta ask, why me though? Not that I don't want the job, I mean, it's an honor to work with you. You have my full respect. But, aren't there others who are more capable and reliable than me?"

_"This case doesn't necessarily require professionals, so the best option was to contact you, because I believe that you'll be involved with another case, and that we will be working again, very soon."_ What did he mean by that? Would I be killed, or kidnapped, or something close to that?

_"I trust you will not fail me, [Y/N]. That is all."_

Before I could utter another word, the conversation already ended. I frowned, but what he said was quite encouraging, so I soon grinned as I slumped on the bed, a loud sigh of satisfaction escaping my lips.

Seemed like the heavens finally heard my prayers. This was something that would keep me out of my 'sad-zone.' This was the one that I'd been wanting to happen, but never actually expected that it would involve L. Although... I never got the chance to know his awareness of the existence of just a chaotic student. In other words, _me._  
  


_**⋆ฺ｡*:･** _

My _job_ had already started. Still couldn't believe that I was to be a stalker for days— or even _weeks._ Good thing that I'm an expert in this kind of stuff. _Don't ask me why_. I might've done this or not before actually dating _someone_. You know who.

I followed Aito into a tea shop, meaning I also had to _reluctantly_ order at least a little something. I took a sip of my mint tea as I secretly eyed him. He was on the phone, and I really couldn't make out the words he was saying due to the shop's small but blaring television. He seemed to be talking about something only casual though. Nothing interesting happened afterwards since he just went home. I messaged L about what happened. He didn't reply.

I still wasn't making any progress until _'Day Six of Stalking'_ arrived. I would have to admit that his routine for the past few days was boring. Not that it differed from mine, but it's really _eh._ I was starting to think that maybe he isn't the real culprit after all, but I knew I had to wait. Some criminals are just too smart and careful with their moves.

I followed him to the park where he had a seemingly urgent phone call. Unfortunately, I gathered nothing useful since he was speaking in a foreign language. Wow, and if he really is the culprit, he's brilliant.

Although I was beginning to suspect that he had already noticed my annoying stalking presence, even if he didn't even see me actually following him. This suspicion of mine only arose when he suddenly came up to my table as I was watching him ever since he scurried into the tea shop like he always did.

"Miss [L/N], is it? If you don't mind, can I join you? You're quite known in my class because of your amazing artworks. I look up to such not only a talented student, but also a charming one. Ahem, you are Mr. Seiran's student, right?"

"Oh, thank you. Yes, that's right! And of course— Mister— _what should I call you?"_ It would be a little suspicious if I called him by his last name. And I didn't know if I should believe what he said. _Me, known?_ In my dreams.

"Please, just call me Aito," He sat on the chair. Though with that smile, he still looked intimidating. It might only be his aura but it made me feel uneasy.

"Would you like to have a drink with me?"

"Sure, why not? Waite—" My hand was instantly put down the moment I raised it, Aito's sudden yet gentle grip still lingering on my wrist. Thank goodness it wasn't the arm which I had recently cut. The waiter came up to our table nonetheless, and my companion ordered Taro bubble tea for the both of us.

If I hadn't known that he's L's primary suspect, he honestly might've seemed friendly to me. Not only that, but also a gentleman. Just an intimidating one.

"My treat."

"But—"

He chuckled, "No buts. What more can a gentleman do other than to treat such a lovely lady?"

Nice try, but I wasn't that easy to get— _well at least not anymore._ Still, I had to bring up a facade like I was one of _'those'_ girls. "Flatterer! Thank you!"

We had a small talk before he suddenly stood up, going to the counter to get our orders. If I hadn't known, he must've been up to something. He could've just waited for the waiter to bring it to us, but he didn't. He's sneaky, and who would know if he had already put poison in my drink? Maybe he thought that his act of being a sheer gentleman would work on me. Shame on him.

"Here you go." I smiled wryly, hesistant to even touch the container. We continued talking afterwards, mostly about some random stuffs and him absently boasting how good he was with computers, science, and soccer. I had to reluctantly complement him, not bothering to take a sip of my bubble tea. I had to resist the urge, force myself to believe that no matter how thirsty and craving I was, it still contained poison. However, Aito soon took notice of my behavior.

"Why, do you not like the flavor? Ahem, I must apologize that I didn't ask for your favorite flavor first. A lot of people don't like Taro. I should've considered that."

"No, no! It's not that..." I looked away and bit my lower lip.

"Shy, perhaps? Come on then, [Y/N], let us toast, for this lovely trouvaille." His fiery stare burned holes in my face despite the friendly smile he had. We then lifted our cups, mine slower than his, and basically 'toasted' with it. It might just be me, but I felt as if he was meticulously watching my every move, patiently waiting for me to take a sip so that I would instantly die with him knowing that he wouldn't be taking the blame and rather the tea shop itself. From then, I just knew that he knew my real intentions.

But the miracle I was secretly wishing for eased me. I got a text message that I had to instantly read. It was from the number L had given me.

_「 [Y/N], please remember who you are dealing with. Go home already. 」_

I looked around. "Is something the matter?" I shook my head.

How in the world would L know what was happening? He may be watching me, but where was he hiding? Or did he sent someone else to spy me? I didn't see anyone mysterious here. Ah, and he even told me to go home as if he was my mother! I almost snorted.

"Oh gosh.. I would love to keep this conversation with you going, but I really need to go. I forgot I had to meet my classmates for an upcoming project."

The disappointment showed through his eased frontage, though only for a short moment. "It's alright, Miss [L/N]. You kept me a good company, and I hope to cross paths with you again, _very_ soon."

"Me too. Thank you, Aito~"

I quickly exited the shop, bringing the bubble tea with me. Not because I was going to drink it— I would have thrown the contents to the channel before I went back home.

_**⋆ฺ｡*:･** _

Not having classes didn't mean that my job for L would come to a halt. I had to wake up early in the morning and make sure I would be able to tail Aito for the rest of the day. Tough job, and I wasn't even getting paid by L. But I had to do it even if I'm a lazy ass. Besides, I agreed in the first place, didn't I? _Kinda wished I didn't._ But yeah, for justice.

Aito would most likely strike a move since there were no classes, meaning he had some free time. And apparently, I wasted hours spying on him for naught. You know, I suddenly remembered L telling me that he was watching Aito over surveillance cameras. He could've told me when to start following him instead and that would've made my job a lot easier. Guess I had to learn to do things the hard way. Nevertheless, Aito left his house at around 2PM, looking like he was about to walk the runway. And I wasn't lying when I told myself that I love his fashion. He looked so rich and elegant. He could've been every girl's dream guy.

I followed him wherever he was going. I told L about it, and as usual there were no replies.

The only good thing was that Aito didn't use his motorcycle when he could've had. Instead, he grabbed a taxi. Like in those TV series, I grabbed one too and told the cabby to follow him. And believe me, I was ashamed as soon as I said the words out loud. I honestly kinda hated the fact that I was wasting my own money for _this_.

The ride was about an hour long. I arrived at an elegant villa where the silence is unbearably uncomfortable. Whoever he was meeting, they must be rich as heck. Nobody was outside their houses too, so I had to be _extra_ careful in tailing him.

Soon, Aito was entering a large, monochromatic (as if all the houses there weren't) household. The door automatically opened once he encoded the correct password and a friendly-looking and probably drunk guy approached him. Behind him stood about eight to ten other men, smirking. They undoubtedly arose my suspicions. They just looked purely evil to me.

The only difference their house had from the others was that it was full on security, _or sort of_. I already got a good sight of the password Aito encoded since my hiding spot got the perfect view of it. However, in order to actually enter inside without disturbing the alarm, you have to get ride of those lasers, which is only possible if they are either turned off or if a skilled person managed to duck all of them.

I messaged L about this, not really sure anymore whether I should follow our suspect inside or not. I wasn't even sure if I would gain something from entering that house. I was having doubts and I knew it was all because I was reluctant to pass that laser light alarm. And to my surprise, L actually and finally replied, telling me that I must go inside. Whether I'd gain information or not, I really must do it.

_Okay. Whatever. Nothing I could do anyways._

Though the thing about those laser beams was that they turn somehow invisible after activating them, so even if the interior looked laser-free, it was actually the other way around. Hence if I were to enter, I needed to improvise.

Have I brought something that was actually useful? You bet. Not the best, but this powder might just do the trick.

I walked over to another bush at the frontage, waiting for the right moment to enter the house. When the lights from the third floor was opened as the sun sank to the horizon, I thought it was about time to make my move.

_29011803._

The door opened after the access had been granted. Before I took a step inside, I made sure there were also no cameras present. I saw none to my relief so I proceeded to make my next move. I peppered almost half the container's content to my front as the lasers had slightly come into view. Another problem was that I had to continuously keep on peppering powder all around just to be sure.

I had to admit, I was scared, nervous, _you name it._ Actually way beyond of those mentioned. One slight sound coming from upstairs gave me anxiety. I also almost came in contact with a beam when I heard someone's shrieking laughter. Their voices were so loud and they sounded so drunk now. What were the possibilities that I might end up being caught— _and who knows?_ Most drunk men are usually...

I wasn't sure of what I heard but it seemed like they were talking about _light_ as in lightbulb or _that_ person. I soon figured out it was the latter as a deep voice suddenly screamed, _"Cheers to Light Yagami!"_ Then, they all bursted into laughter.

_What exactly in the world—_ was Light somewhere in there along with the men I saw? He could either be a part of Aito's accomplices (if L's hunches were right) or they were just having a friendly reunion, based on how they were acting.

Finally, as I thanked the heavens, I passed the lasers, taking a deep breath and slowly hiding in a dim corner away from the stairs. I needed a small break first before I could execute my next move. I told L about what just happened—and how it gave me anxiety— and instantly felt ashamed. He didn't really need to hear the last part, did he?

After a moment of deep contemplation and relaxation, I was ready to head towards the second floor— until I bumped into someone in the hallway. Or they bumped into me. I fell to my butt with an _oomph_ , biting my lower lip so that I wouldn't wince. The person I bumped into also fell, but stood up quicker than I did and offered me their hand, but I stood up myself. And at the same time—

"Woah, Light!" I thought he was upstairs?

And, how exactly did he get in?? _How about the lasers?_

Shit.

Did that mean that they were turned off? But how? Did they have cameras?

_Fuck._ If so, how come I didn't see any?

"[Y/N]— what are you doing here? _Why are you here?"_

What was I doing? I simply couldn't just tell him _'I came here to spy Aito for L and stuffs'_ but I didn't know what to say either.

Oh, but an idea struck me. A bad one, but it had to do.

"Did Harley invite you without telling me? I thought he told me this hang-out was only for his friends. I didn't know you two are friends. You never told me." He scoffed. Look, I had no idea who that Harley was.

When I heard footsteps approaching, I looped my arms around Light's waist instead of speaking and buried my face on his shoulders. I had no other options, and knowing Light, he's too smart so he would probably play along with whatever I had in mind. And he smelled so nice that I was beginning to get intoxicated and lost in his scent—

"Light! How we doin'? And wow, who's that shy fella?"

"Hi, Harley. I'm fine. And this?" I swore I heard a scowl in that part. "This is [Y/N]. My partner."

I internally snickered. At least he decided to go with the flow. I planned on explaining everything, possibly just a story of lies, to him after I think of a more suitable reason why I was there— and if I don't die.

When I lifted my head, I saw Aito behind that Harley dude staring right at me.

"Ah, Miss [L/N], we meet again. Haha, what did I say, that we would meet _very_ , very soon. I wasn't informed that your boyfriend is _the_ Light Yagami, one of Japan's top student. How lucky he is to have such a darling. You two are the perfect pair." He smiled, examining the two of us. The perfect pair—there was some truth to that before— if only Light didn't get bored with our 'mundane' relationship. Alas, what Aito said made me feel a little sorrowful.

"Oh, [Y/N], did you tell him? But anyway, I apologize, Light. I hope you didn't get jealous when I treated her the other day at my favorite tea shop."

"Oh? No no, it's alright actually. I'm sure she enjoyed it." Light patted my shoulders.

An average height man, which I swore I've seen before, presumably Light's classmate, came into view, idly examining me and my companion.

"Ehh? I thought you were dating Yuri, Light."

I almost snorted. Light's shoulders tensed a bit but he managed to relax them eventually. I knew he could. He got this. He's a good liar, isn't he? 

"No no, she's just a friend. A close one."

"Ah, okay then.. Come join us." Once they turned their backs, Light gave me a sharp stare. I blushed due to the embarrassment, and certainly not because I still liked him.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"What am I doing? Aren't we a couple? I'm with you, of course~" 

He clicked his tongue and was about to argue, but one of the dudes turned around to face us, beckoning us to follow them already, and we did it in utter silence, with me joining arms with Light. He was just as uncomfortable as I was.

We soon arrived at the room I was looking at earlier. It was so nerve-wrecking on my part since I literally was the only woman in the room. I didn't like it. What did I even sign up for? Oh yeah, for L. _For Mr. Justice._

I sat beside Light, awkward and tense the whole time they talked about random things that wasn't really of any use to the investigation. When he put an arm around my shoulder, my heart almost leaped to my throat. He seemed so sincere, almost convincible with his actions. Sadly, I knew better than to fall for them once more. No matter how I wished for them to be true— _for him to be truthful_ — I knew it was futile because those actions weren't really done wholeheartedly. And if I was a great actress, he was the better one. That honestly.. sucked.

Aito made us some coffee and told us to wait for the cake he was baking. For the mean time, they decided to entertain Light and I, teasing us as we endlessly _flirted_ on the couch. Did I have a choice to stay put instead? Yes I did, but well, that would take out all the fun. I found it equally loathsome and good. Although at some point I started feeling a bit lightheaded, I felt like a deadly headache came to me, probably because of the coffee. I didn't really like the flavor. It was honestly atrocious. The taste was awfully bitter and the smell was weird. Thankfully the cake came to the rescue. It was mocha cake! How I love that.

As I was munching the sweet, I felt Light resting his head on my shoulder heavily as he put his fingers to his temples, closing his eyes as his eyebrows creased. He seemed to radiate a strong feeling of distress. My ears turned red at our position— and that was only when I realized something— something that snapped me out of my love-related reverie.

Light's actions, all that flirting— they had distracted me from my initial purpose. Their entertainment made me completely forget the fact that I was spying over a suspect who specializes with chemicals— a suspect who has the ability to poison us.

Yes. That might be it. _Poison._

I then confirmed that the coffee wasn't just any other coffee. I was quite certain at the time that there was a kind of poison put in it. I didn't feel giddy, like how Light had recently started acting, just because of the flavor. The coffee had poison in it. It was the only explanation. Light didn't even eat his cake yet. _I had to be right._

I could've sworn I've seen something like this before. 

But if our coffee had poison, how did the others manage to know whose coffee was whose? 

Light unheedingly squeezed my thighs and I almost moaned. Damn it. His situation was getting worse the longer I thought about all the possibilities. I've got to focus, but his touch was distracting me! I glowered for a moment and then something struck me.

_The cake— the people in this room— the coffee— Light and I..._

The other didn't act strange, did they? They showed no signs of being lightheaded. So how come that only Light and I felt that way, because of what I presumed was the coffee's fault, if all our cups were indistinguishable and were randomly distributed?

_Think, brain. Please?_

Wait, how about the cake?

_It was the cake, wasn't it?_

The pieces of the puzzle were starting to finally get fixed in place.

The coffee— all of our coffees were poisoned, and the antidote was in the cake. That's why they immediately decided to eat theirs. Light was gonna kill himself from not even taking a bite of the free cake.

However, I've noticed something. Why was his cake different from ours? The difference was barely noticeable since I was distracted, but I was sure that his cake wasn't mocha. It was chocolate. So to say, if the others ate their _mocha_ cakes and the poison no longer affected them, that meant—

I almost had a heart attack when a new realization dawned me. I remembered them mentioning Light earlier even though he wasn't even there.

_What if they were actually planning to kill him?_

My jaw hardened as I gulped out of fear.

There was no way out of here— my gut was telling me that _something_ was about to happen. Something like a revelation that they really were the organization.

We could die.

_We will die._

I remembered Light's condition so none of that mattered for the mean time. I've got to test my theory first. I scooped my cake and offered it to him, and he declined, only giving me a look of annoyance as if to tell _"_ _Can't you see that I'm having a headache (actually dying) and you decide to give me a cake? Do you think that'll help me?"_ But I insisted and he eventually gave in.

We were staring at each other the whole time. I didn't want to look at the others because I could already feel the tension brewing in the air. I could feel the menace in their looks and it was like I did a bad thing, which was to save Light.

Aito then stood up, a sly look in his face as he headed out without a word, followed by his other minions until the only ones left in the room were me, Light and that Harry (or not) guy from earlier.

If my face could possibly contort into a text, it would've said _"Shit. Holy fuck. I'm gonna die."_

I gave Light a frightened look, but he was still recovering from almost dying.

"I knew from the moment you showed up, you'd ruin our plans. But did you really think we didn't see you? Did you really think that we didn't see you enter our household?  
You might've underestimated that Aito-ass because he knew right from the beginning that you were following him. You were stalking him. And he knew that you would follow him today, that's why he easily let himself be followed. Unfortunately you were only digging your own grave along the way. So sad that a pretty girl like you _has_ to die. You could've been my girlfriend. Sorry not sorry, Light."

"Fuck," I huffed. I should've recorded that conversation as evidence just in case I'll die because I _will._

Harry sauntered towards us, grinning as he looked at Light, and then the next thing I knew was that they were sprawled on the ground, with Harry on top of Light, instantly turning him to a punching bag.

"Harley— wh-what the hell?"

_Harley, not Harry._ I grimaced and gathered three cups, aiming at him. I managed to throw two cups at him since before I got to the third one, he jumped into me like a tiger, my back crashing against the hard floor. I let out a high-pitched scream due to the impact. I've created a fresh wound on his forehead and his blood dripped down disgustingly to my face. Scared was an understatement— but I successfully kicked his damn balls nonetheless, soon escaping from being underneath him and immediately running to Light. Unfortunately, this Harley dude was too fast that he got into Light first, easily carrying him like a sack over his shoulders. Light wanted to complain and hurt him back— but he couldn't.

And when he threw Light to me, he couldn't do anything at all. The vestiges of the headache were still visible on his face. Harley, being a really muscular guy, was so strong that he used Light as an object to throw at me. And the result? My still-sore back hit the floor once more, but this time, the impact was greater. My breasts were accidentally hit along the way that they felt too numb after that. I cried out in pain. I wanted to get help— _I needed to._

_L_. Chances were thinner than thin but he was the first person to appear in my inbox. I typed, _"Plelase hekkp us!"_

Suddenly, the room was filled with a soothing aroma, making my eyelids feel heavy and later on creating an ache in my head, but one that seemed to ebb all the adrenaline from my system. And then, Harley left the room.

"Light? Light! Get off me!" I met his weary gaze. His lips were bleeding and swollen, but there was no time to heal it. We needed to get out of the room before the _chemical_ affects us. 

"[Y/N], the window." His voice was soft yet vehement. We slowly untangled our limbs from each other and ran into the window. We were in the third floor, but we didn't see any other escape route so the window had to do. We opened it and just before we could peek down below, we heard a terrifying noise.

The voice of a bastard.

"Not so fast, lovebirds."

Aito pointed the gun to me, and then to Light. Only one slight move was all it would take to successfully shoot either of us as he was already pressing the trigger slightly. I shivered in fear, and surprisingly, Light lightly wrapped an arm around my waist. Aito only grinned at that, and he looked like he wouldn't be making any more moves of being a gentleman.

Just as he was about to speak again, we heard the alarm blaring off, indicating that someone had entered the household— or his dumbass friends were just leaving and forgot to give a damn about the lasers. But I couldn't help myself to think that it was the miracle I've been silently praying for.

"What's going on down there?" Our culprit glowered, turning around. 

"There's a fucking intruder, dumbass! Dudes, get your fucking guns already!!" Somebody shouted back.

Light and I gave each other an understanding look. _It was game on._ We were both ready to jump off the window when we unexpectedly heard a gunshot.

And yes, shit happened. 

I was barely able to avoid the first shot. And when the second one came, Light took it for me. Before I knew it— I was already screaming my lungs out as he and I aimlessly fell from the window. 

After that, I lost track of everything. The only thing that my brain managed to intake was the sound of sirens and gunshots.  
  
  


_**⋆ฺ｡*:･** _

My head was spinning, something obscuring the vision of my left eye when I awoke. White surrounded me, and then my vision went fuzzy for a minute. I tried to figure out where I was, but something blocked me from doing so. The second thing that came into my mind was the last thing that happened to me.

Adrenaline and trepidation rushed throughout my body as I sit up, instantly looking around. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when I saw Light's unconscious figure in another bed. We were surrounded by our own families. We were at the hospital. And there were also policemen..

Wait up— I remembered the root of all this. I remembered the reason why Light and I got shot. Everything came back spinning to me. But did the police actually catch the culprits?

My parents bursted into tears. They hugged me so tight that I swore my bones cracked even more. I winced. They seemed so unlikely, so overreacting. It was a little weird, but maybe they truly cared for me and got genuinely worried. That was a reason to smile.

While waiting for Light to wake up, the policemen started questioning me about what else did Aito and his accomplices do to us since they refused to make any more statements. And so, they've been caught. The case was finally closed.

I explained the poisoned coffee, the cake antidote, the attempt to make us fall asleep and later on kill us. Then they told me they actually found something bigger in the house after a thorough inspection, some of the illegal chemicals which were exactly like the ones from the black market. They even thanked me because the _event_ had surprisingly cracked the case of illegal chemicals distribution. Welp, that was basically the whole point, but I just played along, acting all shocked.

I wondered what happened after I passed out. I remembered someone shouting that there were intruders in the house. I even thought I would be dead for good.

Were the intruders sent by L himself? I wasn't sure, but I thanked him nonetheless. As usual, no replies for the next two days of my confinement. Light's injuries were severe so he had to stay longer. I really owed him something. He took the bullet for me. I felt blushy all of a sudden.

I was also told that someone spilled some beans and that they had an intention to kill Light. So my hunches were also correct. And the reason? Apparently, his classmate, which was one of Aito's minions, grew envious of how perfect of a man Light was. And of course, he was Aito's accomplice so he basically granted his wish and executed a plan to kill Light, which fortunately turned out as a failure.

I know that I get envious of others at some point, but I will never go that far. I'll just try harder until I finally surpass that person I was once envious of. People wanting to kill someone out of jealousy are purely evil.

Also, I was beginning to think that my mission was for naught. L didn't even thanked me. I still had an ego you know. I honestly didn't know how to feel about it anymore. Well... I was just a tool, so perhaps he didn't have to thank me. He had the entire case solved and just needed an evidence. The greatest detective didn't have to thank just a student like me anyways. I'm way too inferior for him.

However, I could say to my delight, I received a message from him the day after my release from the hospital.

_「 [Y/F/N]_

_I would like to thank you for the help you've given me. I heard about your friend, Light Yagami, and what happened to the both of you. I apologize for not warning you of what I knew was gonna happen. You're only a student after all, and knowing this, I had already sent two men who were watching over you as you went into the mansion._

_But, fortunately, you passed the test._

_And for your cooperation, I'd like to give you a gift. Take it as a token of appreciation. You can go check your doorstep now._

_I look forward into solving more cases with the help of your lovely presence, [Y/N]. 」_

Did I misunderstand the last part? I think I did. I was blushing so hard when I looked in the mirror. I mentally slapped myself. I shouldn't be feeling that way.

I then scurried to the front door without any hesitation— and there, a huge box greeted me. I looked around to see any signs of the person who dropped it here, but there was none. Of course, L, mysterious as he'll ever be. I smiled to myself, my ears turning redder.

After I opened the box, I couldn't stop screeching because of the contents. Thankfully my parents weren't at home to hear my weirdness.

Whoever L is, he's surely someone rich. I mean, the art materials he sent me were far, far more expensive than my monthly allowance. A hundred percent sure of it! Good-quality oil paintings, watercolors, canvases, inks— _you name it_. Materials that literally every artist in the world wishes to have. I couldn't even stop myself from spamming him with endless _thank yous._ He was probably annoyed when he got them.

I was so happy. I could've bursted from euphoria.

I swore, I'd never forget this case. One could only imagine having to work with L. I'll forever treasure what he gave me and the privilege of working with him. Well, exclude the part where Light and I almost died though.

_Case closed._


	5. Trouvaille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapters will be your POV two years prior to the main setting of the story.

READER'S P.O.V.   
_(_ _2 YEARS AGO)_

Down the road I walked with red, puffy eyes, still sore from all the crying for the past two hours. _Damn._ But who wouldn't cry if a person just got into an awfully heated argument with their bestfriend, which soon resulted to an end of a cherished friendship? If these people passing by were to know about the reason for these tears they'd think that I was being overly dramatic. But hell to them, I wasn't. It hurt. I knew that Chariclo and I weren't so close like inseperable twins, but she was still one of my friends. In fact, I also considered her as the only one who could clearly understand my complicated self. I've known her since middle school and this was the first time in history that we fought seriously. I first couldn't understand why she snapped at me, causing me to snap back at her, and so on. It turned out that we were both having a bad day. Even though I was sure she didn't mean to say wicked things to me, I didn't want to be offended, so I bombarded her with petty things... Then it got serious. We started throwing personal insults to one another. I deeply regretted my actions once my mind was cooled. I wanted to apologize, but I knew we had to cool things off first. I just hoped that we would soon work things out, just like how real friends do. And I would hate to spend Christmas with a heavy heart too.

From all the thinking and unecessary movements, my art supplies fell to the ground when the plastic bag I used could no longer support them. I furiously snarled and sat on my heels before standing up again. Before I pick those up, I had to make sure I had a place to put my groceries on first. Mother had told me to go to the grocery for her after school since she was busy with stuffs, _and yes_ , I had to roam inside the store with this _'sad'_ look I was terribly ashamed of.

The nearest and cleanest option was on top of a black car. This wouldn't take me too long so I hoped the owner wouldn't mind. As I put the art supplies in another unused plastic bag, I kept on glancing at the groceries on top of the trunk just to be safe. 

But I accidentally got paint on my fingers and blouse. I forgot that these oil paints were still not yet dry. Damn it. _One problem at a time only please!_ I took a tissue and started wiping the paint off me when suddenly, I heard a car engine start— and the next thing I knew was that I was chasing the car for my _fucking_ groceries. I left some brushes on the ground but I'd go back to those later.

Just as the brown bag was about to fall, my fingers managed to get a pinch of it, but the car was still moving. I got a grasp, but my feet betrayed me. 

My fist hit the car with a loud thud as it finally stopped moving, but sadly the groceries had fallen to the ground along with me. I was unfortunate enough since an apple hit my right eye. I winced.

I closed my eyes for a moment, interally cussing. This day had gotten far worse than I expected. I bet I looked like a mess.

The first thing that greeted me as I opened my eyes were a pair of charcoal orbs staring at my own. _A pale, ghostly face..._

Wait, were my eyes playing tricks on me, or was it really _...?_ What was his name again? That kid who got into a fight with that murderer in my university? 

"[Y/N], we've meet again. Are you alright? Watari, can you please help pick out the things she dropped?"

_Why must I keep on forgetting everyone's names?_

"Oh.. Hideki..! It's been a while! And you got to see me in such... terrible state."

I avoided his gaze as I stood up myself. Ryuga and the old guy, who could either be his dad or grandad— or his butler— helped me in picking up the stuffs I had dropped. A bashful look came across my face once they were done, and I instantly thanked them as I absently hugged my art supplies with Ryuga giving it that eccentric look. I cleared my throat and gave them the politest smile I could muster. Ryuga was then uncomfortably staring at my eyes— and I obviously didn't appreciate that. He knew I cried. I felt even more horrible.

"Watari, can you bring out an echo bag? I'm sure we still have one." He then looked at my plastic bag for the nth time. "Sooner or later that will give up due to the weight of your supplies."

"You're right.." Well. It wasn't my fault I had to place them in cheap plastic bags. Mother wouldn't allow me to borrow one of her echo bags.

Awkwardness came as the two of us were left sitting on the street, and so I had to come out with a topic since he didn't look like he had anything in mind.

"So, Ryuga, how's life? I haven't seen you in university for some time."

"The usual."

"The usual...?"

"I'm fine. Your concern is appreciated, [Y/N]." He finally had a tone in his voice. He soon observed me— or mainly just the scars on my wrist that I forgot to cover up. I almost sighed at his weird behavior.

That Water— _Watery?_ —the old dude gave me the echo bag. For the last time, I thanked them and apologized too as they headed back inside the car.

For a minute I started wondering if it was really Ryuga who I saw. He looked so rich with that car. I made such hasty judgements in the past just because of his behavior and physical appearance.

But wait! I was forgetting one thing— the brushes I left! I had to save them! _Hello? They're from L!_


	6. Accused

_READER'S P.O.V._   
_(_ _2 YEARS AGO)_

Five days before Christmas, I got a message. It had been a month since the case of the distribution of illegal chemicals was closed, and now, L had sent me a message. _Again._

I was surprised, especially when he told me that we had to meet _face to face._ I even had to re-read the message for more than ten times just to make sure I read it correctly.

He told me that I needed to go to a certain hotel where he was staying tomorrow at exactly 3PM. I shouldn't be late, he said. I got confused until he informed me that I would be receiving the hotel's name and his room number tomorrow between 1-1:30PM. He definitely did that for safety purposes. I had to refrain myself from asking why exactly was he doing that. Would I be working on another case with him? Would he give me another but more serious and complicated tasks? I couldn't sleep because I was thinking of all the probabilities.

Excited is an understatement when you have the privelege to meet him in real life.

Father was at work, while mother, like always when Saturday arrives, wouldn't be back until seven in the evening. She had side jobs, apparently. That was why I didn't tell them I'd be going somewhere. The house was eeriely quiet with just my presence so I decided to blast my favorite songs as I prepared myself. I had to look my best for the day.

When the clock struck 1:27PM, I got the message from L. And woah— the hotel he was staying at wasn't that far, but it would take some time. He said there would be someone waiting for me to lead me up to his room. He also told me to get moving already, so I instantly scurried outside to grab a cab, heading to the said location.

I arrived at exactly 3PM and had to literally run inside the hotel since he told me not to be late. Of course it was the detective L, so I didn't know what 'late' meant for him. He could be the type of person who would scold you for being only a minute late.

"Miss [L/N]!"

_"GAH—!"_

An unfamiliar man, who had black hair hanging over his ears and a fair complexion, instantly apologized after startling me. He gave me a subtle smile as he took out his police ID. _Touta Matsuda,_ it read.

He didn't seem aloof. Good thing that we didn't walk to L's room in utter silence since he kept on complementing me, telling me how pretty I looked. I actually gave him dubious looks but my expression soon softened at his sincerity. He was clearly the optimistic type.

I took a deep breath before taking a step at L's room, my teeth chattering. When I lifted my gaze to look in front, four faces greeted me. The only face I knew was Mr. Yagami's, Light's dad. He gave me a knowing look as I politely smiled at him. The four of them eventually gave way when a suspiciously familiar figure emerged from the back, wearing plain blue jeans and a white shirt with no slippers at all.

That style had been too familiar to me. _Does he ever change clothes though?_

And so my deductions were correct that Ryuga was somehow connected to L. I gave him a knowing look but he just stared at me with an almost _unimpressed_ look on his face. And I almost staggered even with a fixed position as soon as he said the words my mind found hard to believe.

_"I am L."_

My mouth hung open as I made some uneccessary noises. I couldn't believe it. Didn't I say that Ryuga looked too young to be L? It turned out I was WRONG. I only snapped out of my reverie when someone playfully patted my shoulder.

"It's okay. We all had the same reaction."

Ryuga—L— _he_ glanced at the guy from earlier and then back to me.

"Matsuda, please check if she has any other gadgets and temporarily confiscate all of them before she takes another step."

Tentative, Matsuda looked at me, I signaled him to continue. When we were done, L—or Ryuga since I still refused to believe the truth— led us further in the room. The atmosphere was so awkward as I took a seat next to Matsuda, facing L, who was sitting in an odd, frog-like position.

Quickly before he began, I took out a pen and a notebook from my sling bag.

L snatched them, giving them to his butler—or father— and then he also easily took away my sling bag, earning a startled noise from me.

"No information will be leaving this room. Everything I'll say will only be remembered through memory. I am certain that you do have a good one, [Y/N]."

"Oh-kaaaay.."

The rest of the policemen were quiet when L was speaking. Although they looked unsurprised. They looked full of information already.

"You are aware of the recent serial killings, right?" I nodded but didn't utter a word. "Tell me your thoughts about it. Do you know any information about the case?"

"Sorry to disappoint but not _that_ much. It seems to me that our killer is a nomad— uh, wait, that's not the right term. Although, I have some pretty good hunches.."

"Go on."

"I would like to think that we don't have just one killer— I mean, sure, the killing 'style' is a notable fact, making it seem that we only have one killer. And also the dates. They don't have too much or little gaps but when I think about it, we really have more than one killer, and they are probably planning their killing schedule, err, something like that. So they make it seem we only have one working serial killer."

The words poured out, unbidden. I hoped it made sense. You wouldn't know how much pressure I felt at the moment. I didn't want to appear dumb, although I remembered being interrogated by him before too.

"I get your point. Excellent. You and I share the same thoughts," He took a long sip of his coffee. "Go on."

"Well other than that, I'm afraid that I'm currently clinging to straws. I don't have more info from the case itself, or the possible suspects. I find it worrying that the police still haven't caught our culprits. And it's as if they, the culprits, would make their moves at the most unanticipated moments... Suspicious."

"Yes, Miss [L/N], that is why I've come to a deduction that one of our culprits has a connection to police officer. I'd like to think that they are using that connection to eavesdrop, gather information of when and where the police would be active. Then, as if to mock them, our culprits would strike when and where the police are least expecting it."

"I heard the police had already deployed more investigators threefold and become more active?"

"Yes, but they are still unfortunate because our culprits' whereabouts only give them headaches. Fortunately, I am here." He smiled. _He fucking smiled._ "I've managed to take a good graps of where our second culprit is."

"Where? And how—"

" _She_ is in Chiba. I did some process of elimination, which you don't have to know the rest."

"Woah— so, uhm, L—"

"Please refrain from calling me L. It's Ryuzaki."

"Okay, Ryuzaki, so why exactly am I needed here? Do I have to run some kind of errands for you?"

_Why did that come out a little off?_

"You are called here because your aunt is our second culprit."

He said, so casual and calm, full of confidence. He sounded so sure of his accusation. And I just bursted immediately.

"WHAT?!" My aunt couldn't possibly do that! She's anything but a serial killer!

"Remember that one of our culprits has a connection to the police?"

I was going to argue, but no noise came out of my mouth when I remembered that my aunt is married to a police officer. But I needed an evidence first. So I argued nonetheless.

"Where is your evidence, aside from the fact that her husband is a policeman? You're obviously wrong—"

"For your information, I am always right."

I opened my mouth, a heavy tension brewing in the air, but I had to at least keep my calm and have some decency in me. I slowly gathered my thoughts and breathed heavily.

"Okay, Ryuzaki, I need your evidence, to prove that you are right." My jaw was clenched. Although L, indeed, has never been wrong, he might be this time. I just couldn't fathom why my aunt would involve herself in something so cruel, knowing that she had been nothing but kind to me my whole life. Maybe if L was to explain why his deductions led him to her, I would relax and learn to understand the unacceptable. But unfortunately, he only annoyed me when he said,

"Sorry to say, but the rest of the information are sealed from those who would not play a major role in this case. For safety purposes."

I could look at anything else but him. Matsuda and I accidentally exchanged glances, with his being a perplexed one and mine an irritated.

With a sigh, I stood up from my seat. I couldn't believe that I got pissed off by the world's greatest detective. The inner me frowned at the thought. But L had stood too, facing me and speaking with that monotone voice again.

"Don't be dubious, [Y/N]. Have a little faith in me. The reason why I asked you to be here is because I need you to do something that will soon free you from your doubts right now. But I can't tell you the whole information because that is not your job to know. You will see that I am right soon. It wouldn't hurt you to try and believe in me, would it?"

My shoulders relaxed a little, but I was still annoyed. I only felt at full ease once a sudden thought came to me. I didn't need to be so immature. I shouldn't really involve 'personal matters' with a case. Whether or not I wanted to prove his deductions wrong, I still knew that anyone could be a serial killer, even my relatives, _even my aunt._ I took a deep breath. Being angry would just do me no good.

"I'm so sorry Ryuzaki. Then.. what do you want me to do?"

"I plan on putting surveillance cameras in your aunt's house. However, I need your help. I need your aunt's family to leave the house. I need you to be there so the neighbors won't be suspicious of seeing someone foreign entering the house. Only Mr.Aizawa and Mr. Yagami will be doing the job so it wouldn't be too questionable."

"Alright. But Ryuzaki, I'm not really going there until December 24th with my parents, so I can't tell you when they'll be out."

"Yes, I thought so. It's only a few days from now. I don't mind waiting."

"Oh-kay, then. And, uhm, we don't normally go out during Christmas, but I'm sure I can convince them to go shopping, and maybe pretend I'm sick afterwards so I don't have to leave?"

"You can plan on doing anything you want to keep them away from the house. Just make sure that you will _not_ fail to do so."

_Gulp._ For some reason L made that sound so threatening.

"O-On it."

"Good. Then that is all I ask." He seemed unsatisfied, or maybe that's really just the way he talks.

After our discussion, L dismissed us by pairs with 5-10 minutes gaps of leaving. Matsuda and I were paired. And I thought maybe I could get him to spill the beans? He didn't look very serious unlike the others.

"Hey, Matsuda, right? Mind me asking if you know why Ryuzaki suspected my aunt? Did he tell you the important stuffs?"

"I'm sorry [Y/N], but I can't tell you even though I really want to. It's his orders. Really, you don't know how badly I want to tell you about it. Man, it frustrates me. I couldn't imagine what was going in your head when Ryuzaki said that." 

"You know what I find suspicious? My aunt's husband is a police officer, and so are you and the others. You guys work with him. So why did Ryuga— I mean, Ryuzaki, choose me for doing the job for him when he could've asked you guys instead? Or he could've just directly told my aunt's husband that he suspects her! I mean, his reaction would be worse than mine, but still! The job would be a lot easier!" I clicked my tongue, mildly annoyed. "He introduced himself to me as _'him.'_ Wasn't that a risk? Especially when he said that I would not be playing a major role. Like— if shooing my aunt's family was my only job then why didn't he just message me about it? It seemed so out of character.. That's not _L_ at all." I frowned, whispering the last part.

"Woah! Even I didn't think of that [Y/N].. And you know what, I don't understand why he had to say that you're not gonna be playing a major role when in fact you— _ooh, uhm, I—"_

"In fact I _what??"_

"S-Sorry! I wasn't really allowed to say anything! I can't tell you more! I'm sorry!"

We halted. He looked like he wanted to say more. _I wanted to know more._ But I couldn't just squeeze the information out of him. I had to remember what L told me— to have a little faith in him. I frowned even more, and Matsuda put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll tell you everything after your aunt has been proven guilty."

I didn't reply. My silence was enough for him to know that I didn't like what he said.

"S-Sorry [Y/N]! It's not like that.. What I mean is—"

"It's okay. I get you. Don't worry." I flashed a weary smile. We continued walking in silence until we were about to part ways.

"Uhm.. [Y/N]. Can I have your phone number? I mean— just to stay connected with you! Haha, you know. I can be your personal police too."

He sheepishly grinned. He was blushing and was terrible at hiding it. I suppose he found me attractive then. I chuckled, and then we exchanged numbers.

"Bye [Y/N]! I'll see you around!"

I waved my goodbye before walking away, completely bothered by my thoughts.

Surely, I wasn't going to believe that I was just playing a minor role in the case. But if the simple task L had given to me wasn't my only job, _then what else was?_

It was infuriating. Looks like I'd have to do my own investigations. _Ah, and I'm gonna need my brain to work properly for this._


	7. Unexpected Company

_READER'S P.O.V._   
_(_ _2 YEARS AGO)_

_December 24. The day before Christmas._

_Great._

I only had one chance to either fail my supposedly only task or do it properly. L was counting on me. _Damn_. The pressure was awfully strong, but hey, I managed to convince them to go out! My aunt said that she and her brother, my dad, had already planned it as well. It was a huge relief for me!

I needed to wait for the next day to pretend that I somehow got sick and wouldn't be able to come anymore. The probability of them cancelling the trip was scarce, but in case that would happen, I had a back-up plan. Lucky for me, they bought my lie. And I was grinning like the idiot I am once they left the house. I do know how to act quite well. Theatre class certainly did not go to waste.

I instantly messaged L about it. And I added an extra 'Merry Christmas' too. Surely I didn't want to miss out on greeting the detective. But what was I expecting? He didn't reply.

My family would be gone for the next five to seven hours, or more, _I hope_. And while I was waiting for Mr. Yagami and the other police officer to come, I decided to _not_ make use of myself. There was nothing interesting to see on my flip phone. I got terribly frustrated when I realized that I had brought not a single art supply with me—and my aunt didn't have any of those, meaning that I couldn't draw or paint until I get back home. I forgot to bring them with me. And that left me with nothing to do. But they did have some interesting books in their house. I am not that much of a reader, but when I do read, I get picky. But I'd rather read while waiting than just stare at the door until somebody arrives.

_Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde._ I've heard about it somewhere. I thought it sounded interesting so I chose it. There were a lot of classic novels in the bookshelf though such as Frankenstein, Dracula, The Man Who Laughs— and a collection of Sherlock Holmes. I would definitely read the latter after this. Who knows? Maybe I could learn from a fictional character. I was working with a detective after all. I could learn some very helpful _detective_ tricks.

I was on the fifth chapter when I heard my phone buzzing. I flinched. I was so lost in the story that the noise startled me. I opened my phone to check who messaged me. For a moment, anxiety struck me as I read the contact _'Chariclo,_ ' but when I saw the content, a huge wave of relief washed over me. My eyes lit up. You could say it was the perfect Christmas present.

_「_ **_Chariclo_ **   
_Hi [Y/N]. I hope you're not mad at me anymore.. About what happened.. You know. I'm sorry I haven't apologized to you sooner. Can you forgive me? Merry Christmas. I love you._ _」_

_『_ _Of course I'm not mad at you anymore. You are forgiven! I'm sorry too. Merry Christmas luv <3_ _』_

_「_ **_Chariclo_ **   
_Yay! And I was wondering if you'd like to come to our family dinner later? It's my way of making it up to you._ _」_

_『_ _I wish I could, but I'm in Chiba right now. Hope you have fun with your family though._ _』_

_「_ **_Chariclo_ **   
_Aw man._ _But i_ _t's alright! You have fun too. Lovelots!_ _」_

I was in the middle of squealing when I heard a knock on the door. I took a peek from the window just to make sure that it was really the police and not my relatives who decided to come back because they left something. Once I was sure, I scurried to the front door. 

"Hi." I didn't know what else to say. They continued staring at me for some time, and I realized that I was in their way. I flushed because of embarrassment and moved, clearing my throat. "Come in."

It was.. awkward. That was the least I could say. They scattered surveillance cameras all over hidden places in the house. And there was _a lot_ of them. How did L do that? He really had the money to buy that many cameras. Although, I was afraid that some of them might get discovered. The thought alone gave me anxiety that I ended up asking them that possibility just for a reassurance.

"They won't get discovered, trust me." 

"Not if someone accidentally mentions it." The other police officer with a large afro blatantly butted in, sending an intimidating glance at me as if to say, _"So kid, keep your mouth shut."_

I got the feeling that he didn't trust me enough to be a part of the case. I mean, I really couldn't blame him. If you'd judge me, I wouldn't look like someone L would involve in a case. Perhaps I looked too _playful_ for him.

They finished the job almost an hour. I offered them some snacks but they declined, saying that there was no time for that. Of course, they would travel back to Tokyo to get home to their families. Mr. Yagami's companion looked so aloof that he almost frightened me. I could feel how much he disliked me, and that was just _ouch_. Fortunately no neighbors were out when they left, meaning that no one would talk about it to my aunt, because as far as I remembered, they lived in a vivacious neighborhood. 

I flopped down the sofa and continued reading. Though, I wasn't completely focused on the story anymore. I was besieged by my thoughts and my curiousity. 

I had the urge to start moving—to search for any evidence in this house—or to just search for anything that could quench my inquisitiveness. Maybe search for something that could help me find out what other things I had to do in this case? Searching for something that I wasn't even sure was there could turn out to be futile. What L said was bugging and frustrating me. Especially that I didn't know where to actually begin. I didn't even know what I was looking for. All I could say was a huge, annoyed _"Ugh!"_

Perhaps do something that was actually useful... or just search the entire house. And if I find no evidence, which I was sure I would, that would convict my aunt, then I'd prove that L and his deductions were wrong, and I was right. After all, I still had plenty of time before they come back. I could search the entire house.

But I figured out that if I do that, I might mess up some things, and some of the cameras would end up being discovered afterwards. And I thought that if I do that, I would definitely receive a horrendous scolding from _the_ L— and I certainly didn't want that to happen. He also didn't instruct me to do anything else other than shooing away my relatives temporarily. So yeah, after some time of contemplation, that did not happen. I instead resumed on reading, trying to focus on the story, but before I could, I heard a knock on the door.

Could it be my relatives? But wasn't it too early? Or maybe it was just Mr. Yagami and his companion who forgot something in here? Or a neighbor? I clicked my tongue and peeked from the window.

_"Matsuda..?"_

I gasped. What was he doing in front of my aunt's house? Did he have a job to do here? 

I disregarded the thoughts once I realized I left him standing in front of the door for quite some time, and it was cold out there. I ran to the front door and greeted him.

"Uhm.. Merry Christmas [Y/N]!" 

"Likewise! What are you doing here anyways? Did L send you?"

"About that— no. I— I just came here to visit you.. and greet you! Haha!"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Greet me? You could've just text me. We exchanged phone numbers, didn't we?"

"Yes! But— am I not allowed to come in?" 

Oh dear. He was blushing again. I was sure that I wasn't just assuming things because it showed that he really liked me. And I didn't know how to feel about that! All I did was to chuckle— _nervously._

"Mhm.. What if I say no?"

"Hey! Just because I didn't bring any gifts.." He pouted. I internally facepalmed. "Besides, you wouldn't say that. Would you, [Y/N]?"

"Maybe— eh, just kidding! Come on in." 

I wasn't sure of what to do with him— an acquaintance who travelled all the way from Tokyo only to visit me. We weren't really that close, so I still felt a tad uncomfortable with his presence. I didn't know what to say. And it looked like he was still thinking about an appropriate topic to talk about as he sat on the sofa. I cleared my throat, sitting beside him. Although there was an invisible person sitting between us.

"Did you inform L about going here?"

He seemed startled, his forehead clammy despite the temperature. "Not really. I don't think I need permission from him for me to see you, r-right?"

"Oh. Course not! Silly me." I awkwardly laughed, racking my brain for more questions to ask.

"How about y—"

"What were you doing befo— oh. You go first."

"No no! It's okay, you first."

"Uhm but, ladies first?"

"If you insist then." I laughed tentatively. "How about your family? Aren't you busy, spending Christmas with them?"

"They're currently not in Japan." He gazed downwards. I sort of had a feeling he didn't like talking about his family. We went silent for a few seconds. "Uhm. What was it that you were asking me?"

"Oh about that!" He rubbed his nape and smiled. "What were you doing before I arrived? You must've been bored. Man, being alone really sucks."

"Sometimes. But it's good to be alone at some point," I grinned. "I was reading this novel." I picked up the book and flipped to the latest chapter I had read. Inquisitively, he moved closer to me until he was looming over my shoulder, peeking at the book.

"Can I read?"

"Sure." I simply handed him the book. His eyes darted across the page, confusion slowly creeping up his face. I timidly tapped his shoulder.

"Uhm, you clearly wouldn't understand it. You should start at the beginning. Here, let's read." I flipped the pages backwards, slightly conscious with my movements because of the proximity we had.

"But you'll start all over again.. And sorry, I'm not much of a reader."

"It's okay. I get you. Hmm, well.. Do you know Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yes! I mean—who doesn't really?"

"You're right." I cringed as I chuckled, standing up and putting the book back to the shelf. I grabbed some Sherlock Holmes books and sat on the carpet. Matsuda followed, with him sitting in front of me. I laid the books in front of us as if we were about to perform some kind of ritual.

"Wow. Your aunt has good taste, not gonna lie."

"I know right! She has a good taste at everything! That's why I can't fathom why she's suspected capable of doing such horrible things." I shook my head at the last part.

"Some things just work that way even though they don't seem like it [Y/N].." He picked up a book and rummaged through its pages. "Do you think that L reads one of these? He might've been the real-life Sherlock, but he's so mysterious that nobody, except for us of course, knows what he looks like!"

I shrugged. "Maybe. Although he doesn't really seem like the person who'd read some fictional books.. I mean, I think he only reads files, information, and his 'detective stuffs.'"

"I guess you're right. And besides, he looks so serious all the time. I haven't known him for too long but he kinda radiates the same energy as Mr. Aizawa to me."

"Who's that?"

"You don't know? The one who came here a while ago. The one with Mr. Yagami."

"Oh!" The intimidating man. Geez. I'd come to a realization that if Matsuda was the cheery type, Mr. Aizawa was the complete opposite. I wondered how they worked together. "He was pretty intimidating to me. I feel like he didn't trust me, or like me in general! But I don't think L is that intimidating.. I don't think he's _that_ serious either. He's just... wearing that blank expression on his face all the time. Like when I encountered him back in university."

His mouth slightly gaped. "He still studies? And you two go to the same university?!"

I didn't know if I should be telling that to him, but I trusted him. After all, L did too.

"He was there only for a short while.. to stalk his suspect. And then after the case has been closed, he never went back." I idly slumped my back against the sofa's bottom. "I encountered him somwehere before too.. Geez, now I realize how many times I'd encountered him and not knowing that I was talking to _the_ L! Is this luck?" I laughed.

"Ah, so you two were friends. That's why you gave him a look of recognition the moment he showed himself at the hotel."

"No! We weren't friends.. Just acquaintances. But I do feel honored." We soon bursted into giggles, but then he stopped and looked around as if searching for something. I halted too.

"Is something the matter?"

"I just remembered that there's literally surveillance cameras here everywhere.. Right?"

_Shoot._ I almost forgot about that one. And if that's the case—

_"Does this mean that L heard our conversation?"_

We asked each other at the same time.

"Is it audible to him?"

"I think so.."

"Goodness! And we were talking about him." I whispered and internally facepalmed. "Well, what's done is done."

"We didn't say bad things about him.. Did we?"

"I don't think so... Well I certainly did not!"

We both laughed after a second of silence, and then my phone buzzed. I opened it and my heart almost leaped to my throat.

_「_ ** _Ryuzaki_**  
 _Happy Holidays too_ _[Y/N]_. _To you and your companion. 」_

"Hey, what's the matter? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Well.. L just messaged me.." My eyes darted across the room, conscious with my movements.

"Woah! What did he say this time? Did he really hear us?"

I shook my head. "He just greeted you and me a happy holiday."

"So he is watching us!" Why did he look so excited? I had a feeling that he would do something stupid, but thankfully he didn't.

"Why did you look so scared though? He just greeted us."

"Well, maybe because I was thinking that he sent me that message but there really was another meaning to it. Like it's a warning and he probably meant 'I hear you two talking about me so shut up blahblah and stuffs.'" I whispered. Matsuda just chuckled. "Don't overthink that much [Y/N]."

"Welp, you're right."

And then instead of being worried, we just laughed at it and changed our topic to something else.

It wasn't so bad to have him as my company. I mean, after all, it was Christmas. We all deserve fun during the holidays. I found myself getting more, but not _that_ comfortable around him. He was a nice guy. Although sometimes he would say something stupid.

We were lost in some funny and gross topics that we lost track of time. And time really flies fast if you're having fun, so I was surprised when I heard a knock on the door. I looked at the clock and realized that it was already 5:30PM! Matsuda was still there, and I lowkey panicked. But I knew he knew what he had to do afterwards. I hastily fixed myself first, opening the door and greeting my family feebly.

They were confused when they saw an unfamiliar face inside their household. I leisurely walked towards Matsuda, about to introduce him as my friend, but my aunt gave me a sly smile before turning her head to my mother.

"I didn't know your youngster was dating someone."

"So did I.. I mean, I thought she was dating that Yagami kid. I wonder if they already broke up. I guess my little one had been keeping secrets from me as well.."

They all chuckled. I looked at my companion and saw how red his cheeks had become. I internally cursed as I elbowed him. I felt awkward. I didn't like him romantically. There was no way I'd blush.

"No! Don't get the wrong idea! He's just a friend."

"N-Nice to meet you all." He stood up and bowed.

A flash of recognition crossed Uncle Eiji's face. "Oh, you look familiar! You're a police officer, aren't you? What's your name again?"

Matsuda stuttered as he introduced himself. I almost snorted. Uncle Eiji and him knew each other. And suddenly, a new thread of trepidation grew in me as I thought of something.

If and only IF my aunt really was the suspect, would she grow suspicion of the fact that I was with a police officer? It's not likely to happen, but it's not impossible either.

Ugh. Matsuda was right. I overthink too much. I was just making the situation harder for myself. They're just unnecessary things that I somehow managed to notice. And they don't need too much attention.

"Ooh, but you two don't look good as friends. I suggest you two start dating each other."

I couldn't help but cringe when my aunt said that. I faked a feeble cough and sat on the sofa.

Matsuda had stayed for dinner since my family insisted it. And that dinner became somehow chaotic and loud. But we had fun. He left at 8PM, though reluctant as I could tell.

I was secretly observing my aunt. Her body language—the way her eyes and lips move—everything she did. And as I saw it everywhere, that woman couldn't be capable of becoming a serial killer.

I couldn't wait until she has proven herself not guilty. I was ready to say to L _"Your deductions were wrong."_ And that I was right that we had a different culprit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_However, I gulped down all the pleasant things I had described my aunt to be when New Year_ _came._

_And she wasn't the only problem._


	8. One Truth Prevails

_READER'S P.O.V._   
_(2 YEARS AGO)_

_"Happy new year!"_

The fireworks burst in the midnight sky, scattering luminous colors all over it, overlapping the others that were distant from our area.

The thing I liked about New Year's holiday was how we'd get rowdy outside our houses. We not only spend the holiday with our families, but with our friends too. Even distant neighbors would shamelessly greet and have fun with us. The street was blooming with a ravenous throng— some drinking on the sides, others lighting up different kinds of fireworks. Earlier I did that too. It was fun. I was enjoying the holiday.

But I couldn't help but to feel a little.. sad? _Gloomy?_ I didn't know how to explain it, but there's just something about holidays that makes me feel somehow sentimental. Is it possible to feel happy yet sad at the same time? Because it was exactly how I felt.

"Hey, are you alright? Don't start your new year with a frown. You're gonna frown for the rest of 2004!"

"That's not true. Silly." 

I flashed a smile at Matsuda. _And yes, he was there with me._ I figured out that he would be spending New Year's eve alone since his family wasn't here, so I invited him. It was the least I could do for a friend. Since we were back in Tokyo, his house wasn't that far from ours. 

Hmm, and I wondered what my aunt and uncle was doing. My parents and I were supposed to spend New Year there, but two days before the event, my father had a terrible fight with my aunt. I didn't hear it for some unknown reason, but my father looked damn angry. I was so confused when he decided that we would leave at the very moment. And so we did.

I greeted both my aunt and uncle via text, and they did the same. Things were just fine for us, but I couldn't say the same for my parents, and it frustrated me. Couldn't they just had a truce? What was it that they fought about that they didn't even greet each other? It couldn't be that big, _could it?_ Alas, I just wished that they would work things out sooner. I hate it when there's an invisible wall of rage separating family members.

The news that evening was all about being watchful of your surroundings, especially since people would probably be busy having fun outside. The police had reminded everyone since aside from the serial killers, there was also a lurking kidnapper. I admitted, I only found out about it that very day. Perhaps I missed some important news, but about a score of people had been reported missing, and it all started last month—and it was only recently when the police confirmed that those kidnappings were connected to the last ones. 

And about the serial killer case, L hadn't sent me any news yet—about how and what my aunt was doing. Maybe I was just being impatient, but I couldn't stay still and help but to be fretful. I sort of had a nagging feeling that something was about to go wrong—and I didn't know what it was. It was another reason why I couldn't fully enjoy the celebration. 

I thought about the possibilities that the serial killers and kidnapper(s) were connected— or maybe it was just me. I wondered what L thought about this? I started overthinking things too much that I would stay restless until I gather some clarifications...

"WOOH! Happy fucking everyone!"

"Chariclo! Stop cussing for the love of God. It's new year, not a riot. Mom will beat your ass!"

"Fuck you!"

"Oh Lord, I can't with you. I definitely need to call Charina for assistance."

A shoulder bumped into mine. I turned around and met a timid gaze from a fellow who was wearing round glasses, his ash gray hair dishevelled. He was taken aback. His lips parted, but no words came out of it. I cleared my throat and unabashedly greeted him. 

"Well hello there. Happy new year."

"Ooo— same goes to you, [Y/N]." Charles awkwardly replied, instantly facing his drunk sister, Chariclo, my best friend. 

Who was he anyways? Well, he and I go way back. _He's my other ex._

I soon grabbed a beer to my delight, but before I could drink it, another figure approached me, holding out a soda, a mischievous grin on her face.

"[Y/N]! Let's exchange drinks please! I want to try that!"

"Sayu, you're a minor. You're not allowed to drink this. Besides, if your parents find out, they'd get mad at me." I shook my head, but she insisted, continuing to bug me.

"No one has to know! Well— except for us of course!"

I still said no— but she, being the playful girl she is, tried to grab the beer from my grip. We sort of had a tug-of-war until finally, to my relief, a figure came in and blocked Sayu from my view, snatching the beer himself with a scowl.

"Sayu! How many times do I need to tell you that this is not for kids?"

"Light!! You are such a killjoy!" Sayu huffed, striding away. I let out a nervous chuckle.

"Psh, kids. Sorry about that. By the way, happy new year [Y/N]."

Light's lips curved, handing me back my beer. I smiled back and greeted him. It seemed like he was still going to ask me about something, but then someone interrupted.

"[Y/N], come try this, it's delicious!"

Matsuda held out a barbecue for me as he ate his. I looked at him, and then to Light, and back at him before tentatively taking the food. My mouth almost watered at the sight of it, but I still had some people to entertain. And among the two of them, I didn't know who to talk to first. 

"A-Am I interrupting something? Sorry!" Red crept across his cheeks as he saw Light in front of me. He sheepishly rubbed his nape and looked down. My companion and I answered _no_ in sync, assuring him. I thought I might introduced them to each other, so I did. Maybe they would make good friends someday. Though Matsuda looked a little intimidated talking to him, and it made me internally chuckle.

As they were getting along, I ate my food and found myself wanting more when I finished. I searched for more barbecues with my eyes, and once I did, my feet already had a mind of its own. But I realized that I couldn't escape the small circle that I was trapped in. People were getting more and more rowdy as minutes went by. I stepped backwards when I almost bumped into Charles' back, but I instead bumped against Matsuda's back. 

The small space I had was mildly infuriating. And to think that I was surrounded by _these three certain people._

Two of them are my exes who both cheated on me, while the other one clearly had some untold feelings for me.

_Well that was extremely unsettling._

I cleared my throat. When they didn't hear me, I did it even louder. They finally parted to my desire. I could finally get my beloved food.

I didn't know how it happened, but my friends (along with my exes) were getting along with each other. It was nice to see them like that. Maybe we could form a squad this upcoming year. That would be awesome!

By the time they'd invited me to go drinking, I was already full from all the barbecues I've eaten alone. And Matsuda had already left for his house. People were gradually leaving.

A few hours of drinking went by. The rowdiness of the street had already vanished. The only people who're left were me and my friends, who were lowkey struggling to communicate with each other as the alcohol invaded our systems. I didn't have to worry about my parents scolding me because after all, I was an adult. And drinking wouldn't be a sin. 

"This year is gonna be lit!" 

My voice cracked when I screamed, earning a shrieking laughter from them. I stood up, almost stumbling, raising the lighter I had in my pocket (for some unknown reason) and then lighting it. And since I wasn't thinking straight, I almost threw it in my own house if Light hadn't stopped me. He, along with my other friend, were the ones who weren't so drunk. They only had one shot— or maybe none at all. Well, someone had to at least keep things under control.

I do embarrassing things when I get drunk, and I don't even want to recall some of those terrible memories because for some reason I still remember most of them even when I sober up.

We were busy laughing and looking like crackheads when my phone suddenly started ringing.

I answered the call despite not knowing who it was at the time. The person on the other line said their first word, and then my phone shut down. It was out of battery.

I was having a dilemma of going inside my house to charge it or no. But I decided to go with the latter, proceeding to have fun with my friends, completely unaware that it was L who called me.

And he never even called me before...

  
_**⋆ฺ｡*:･** _

When I said that the year 2004 was going to be _lit_ , I didn't mean it in a literal way! 

It was around 4AM when all my friends went back home, stumbling on their feet. I was too drunk to know what happened next so all I knew was that I fell asleep before I could reach the bed. 

I thought I was having a nice sleep as I was dreaming of something, but then flames entered my dream, and it almost felt as though it was real. My skin felt the scorching fire, and somehow it got too hot—and that's when I realized that it was no dream at all.

I woke up, coughing and confused when I saw the room burning. I was trapped in a circle of fire, the hot smoke billowing closer to me. I wasn't even completely sober yet, but I was well-aware of what was happening, causing me to frantically panic and yell to my parents. 

The door to my bedroom had already burned and fell down. The fire reached the ceiling and sooner or later, it would fall on me—and I had no idea how to get out of the fire ring. It was bad. Anything that could help put out the fire was out of reach and the flames were already growing taller than me. 

I would eventually burn to crisps.

_Where were my parents?_ I cried out for help. I grew a little hopeful when I heard fretful murmurs of people from outside. Knowing that someone would hear me, I shouted even louder. A few minutes had passed and there came no help at all. The air was thickening and it was getting harder to breath. I was running out of oxygen. I collapsed on my knees as I coughed, the fire almost touching my skin. It felt as if I was being cooked alive.

It was only when I almost fainted that help came. The rescuers could hardly put out some of the fire surrounding me, but they managed to carry me back to my safety. I asked them about my parents, but they gave no answers. I told them to come back and rescue them.

As I got outside, I was welcomed by not only firefighters, but also policemen. I could spot a few familiar ones—the ones I met back at the hotel— and I wondered what they were doing there. 

My arms were angry red when I took a look at them. The rescuers gave me a drink and wrapped a towel around me as I sat down, watching our house get completely burned by the flames. The firefighters were doing their best, I could tell, but the fire was too much to put out. Even if they managed to get rid of it, I knew that none from the structure would be left.

_"Where are my parents?!"_

I grew frantic when I saw not even a silhouette of them. Though still in shock, I stood up and searched for them myself. The house was surrounded by a lot of people already. And that didn't help me find an assurance that they're safe.

When I looked back, I finally saw my parents to my relief. 

But they were handcuffed, the police about to take them in the car. I ran to them in confusion.

"Mr. Yagami! What.. Why are you taking them?"

My heart thumped at the possibility.. But no— _it couldn't be true..._

Mr. Aizawa butted in. His look was rather pitiful than his usual serious one. Both policemen looked at each other. I looked at my parents worriedly, but they gave me an odd look. They looked at each other before grinning maliciously, soon looking at me.

"I don't understand..?"

"Listen, [Y/N]," He then motioned the other policemen to get them inside the car already. I tried to grab my parents but he blocked me from them. I was so confused that I thought I was out of my mind. And I was already crying.

"Your parents, along with your aunt, are under arrest for more than sixty murders combined in the Kanto region, and attempted filicide by arson."

"What..."

I knew what he said. I understood it very well and I knew it would come.. I already thought about it the moment I saw them in handcuffs, but to hear it confirmed by a police officer.. I couldn't get myself to accept it. 

_Attempted filicide... so they tried to kill me. Their own fucking daughter. How messed up is that?!_

I felt like fainting at the very spot. Mr. Aizawa took notice of my behavior and led me to sit on one of the pickup cars' trunk. Everything was too much for me to take all at once. My mind was a swirling mess. 

Soon, a familiar figure approached us. Once he saw the look on my face, he immediately ran to me, shamelessly hugging me so tight. I didn't care anymore, so I hugged him back and cried in his embrace.

_I needed someone to cry on... It doesn't matter who it was. But I needed someone..._

We stayed like that for a while. Matsuda sat beside me afterwards. I felt like he wanted to ask if I was alright, but the answer was evident. I didn't talk after thanking him. I just stared at the abyss, or at our house. 

I had no place to call home anymore.

_What a great way to start my year. Finding out that my parents are serial killers and also tried to kill me._

_Why didn't I just die in the fire though? That way I wouldn't be suffering like this._

_How I wished no one just saved me._ I was spared from the fire, _but what now?_ What shall I do with my life? I didn't have a house. I didn't have a fucking sane relative who would pick me up—maybe except for Uncle Eiji. But I had nothing left at all. I didn't think I could still be fine after finding out that my parents, the same people who taught me nothing but to grow up as a decent person with a decent job, tried to kill me? Whose child could possible accept that? _No one's._

I felt utterly miserable. And it's making my head ache, and that caused me to feel even more miserable.

I stood up and started walking away. Matsuda called me but I motioned him to stay back. I suddenly didn't want to talk to anyone anymore. I walked to nowhere and observed the people surrounding us. 

_"Fuck, fucking hell."_ I hissed through my gritted teeth. 

Earlier, we were so happy, spending New Year's eve and telling each other our resolutions. Their faces were so bright and kind that I just couldn't picture them slaughtering someone. 

It was supposed to be a nice year.. I was supposed to change for the better— not the worse!

Chariclo and her four other siblings approached me. She hugged me tightly and sighed out of relief. I couldn't get myself to smile at her kindness. I didn't talk, and she got that I needed to be alone at the moment, so she stayed still as I continued to walk, hugging myself.

A familiar black car emerged from the dark, stopping close to me. I knew it was L who was watching the scene from a distance. I soon gave it no mind as I continued to stride.

I finally understood why he decided to involve me with this case. 

I was the child of the culprits. And maybe he knew what was going to happen. If so, then fuck! Why didn't he tell me all about it earlier? That he suspected not only my aunt. Of course my reaction would be far worse than when he told me that my aunt was the second culprit.. but maybe if he did, I wouldn't be this shocked right now.

Why did he keep that information from me? He should know that I was the person who's going to get most affected by the situation. 

No— I wasn't annoyed at him. _I was fuming mad._

Dawn was about to rise. The air was cold and refreshing, but despite that, I still felt hot and uncomfortable. Definitely because of the fire from earlier, and how angry and frustrated I was on the inside.

I shook my head and sat on my heels, watching the birds fly over the horizon as the sky turned to a dull shade of purple. I felt drained. I might've collapsed at the spot and let a vehicle squash me into a bloody mess and I wouldn't complain.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw the old man who's always with L.

I forgot his name again. 

"[Y/N], can I talk to you?"

"Okay." _You're already talking to me._

"I know this is a hard situation, especially for you, knowing everything you have vanished in the blink of an eye.. I cannot put into words how sorry I feel for you. You are just a lady, and you're still studying." 

"Hard is an understatement." I stood up and hissed. "I— sorry.. I didn't mean to snap at you, Sir."

"I can understand your situation. Don't worry. And I know, you are wondering where you'll go after this."

"Yes. I mean, maybe I could still live in my aunt's house since she had been captured, right? But that's in Chiba.. and I study here." All the other problems were starting to dawn on me. "My savings were burned. My dad, who worked as a doctor, will go to prison, and that means no more allowance to give to me. I don't think I'll have enough money to travel back and forth to Chiba and Tokyo. I haven't gotten my bachelor yet. I'm still a student..." I started crying again. "What did I do to deserve this?"

He patted my back. I sighed and quickly wiped the tears on my face away. 

"I'm afraid to say that you won't be able to live in your aunt's house too, if that's what you're planning to do."

"Why is that?"

"You'll find out later. You've taken too much bad news for today."

"Okay." Well, I couldn't argue.

"You're a smart girl. I know you'll have a bright future ahead of you."

I snorted, sadly. "Yeah. More like the opposite. How can I have a bright future now?? I might even have to stop college because of this. Then find no job. Then become homeless. Then I'll die. _Boom_. That's my future, Sir." 

I started thinking about my 'loss.' If this didn't happen, I might've still be able to achieve my dream job—and then became an artist. But fuck, all my supplies which would help me start burned along with everything else.

My art supplies are like my babies... And then they're gone. Fucking damn it.

"Don't lose hope. I will help you start all over again. We couldn't let your bright future go to waste."

"What do you mean you'll help me?"

"You can live with me and Ryuzaki. You need not worry about your studies. Perhaps you could be of some help to Ryuzaki too."

"What..??" _Was he serious?_ "What do I need to do in return?" 

"It's a help. You need not do anything in return."

"But... why are you doing this??"

"You clearly deserve better. It's just a small help. So please, accept it."

"But what about your son.. Will he be alright with it? I mean, he is _the_ detective after all. I don't think he can stand living with me."

"He's not my son," He chuckled. "I mean, we're not blood-related, but he's like my own. And I don't think he would mind at all. Some company wouldn't be too bad at all. You already knew him before this all started, right? He could use a friend." He smiled.

My lips parted. To think of living with L... That would be... _wow._

But he's too kind!! And it somehow made me feel even more horrible... I didn't think I could accept his offer— but at the same time I needed it.

I pursed my lips and looked down.

"It will be alright?"

"Why, of course."

"Then, I... I accept." I smiled shyly.

"Good! It's not like you had any other choice. You'd live with us either way." The old man joked, chuckling. I joined him, my heart somehow feeling a bit lighter.

_The only question was, how would living with them turn out?_


	9. Living Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: SELF-HARM

_READER'S P.O.V._   
_(2 YEARS AGO)_

"That's not what I meant Watari. I personally don't agree on letting this poor girl wander in the streets, but she also doesn't have to live with us. We could just send her to live in an apartment or something— just not with us."

_An apartment? Woah woah— but that may be too much.._

I had just taken my seat in the car and I already felt unwelcomed. L was sitting beside me, munching on some sweets as Watari finished explaining the whole situation to him. I tried to move myself away from him as much as possible, but he was the one who seemed to be leaning closer to me— and I thought he was doing it on purpose.

"I'll tell you this [Y/N], the moment I stepped foot in this country I did not intend to make my stay that long. And if what Watari says is true, that you'll live with us, it's gonna be a problem. You'll still be studying and I don't think continuously moving from one hotel to another is good for you, so the best option is for you to live in an apartment. _Alone."_

So he's not from Japan? He's a foreigner? I never thought of that before. It wasn't a good time to ask anything about him so I just shut my mouth and softly nodded. Whatever they choose would be fine with me.

"Ryuzaki, you are forgetting something."

"What is it?"

"We did start a construction of our own house here already, remember? It's almost finished. [Y/N] shall live with us, and for the meantime she'll stay at the hotel. Sending her to an apartment is not the best solution."

L looked like he wanted to groan.

"That's what I was trying to avoid to say." He threw his head back. _Ah, so he really didn't want to live with me_. "But since you already heard the truth, there's no point of hiding and misleading you. Although she could really just have an apartment of her own. Money isn't that much of a problem after all."

Watari chuckled. "Do you dislike the young woman that much? You could use a companion— a friend. I haven't seen you interact with another person for such a long time already."

"I already have a companion, which is you. Besides, I have no reason to interact with her or other people anymore."

_Damn he's straightforward._

"You've worked with her before. Why not do it again? She could be of some assistance."

"I can work alone," He paused for a minute. I quickly glanced at him only to see him staring creepily at me, his thumb over his lips. "Hmm, but an assistant wouldn't be that bad, if that's what you're implying. I could use another person to constantly pick up some cake for me."

"Thank you Ryuzaki." Watari looked back at him and smiled. Aww, he's too kind!

"Don't thank me." He replied back, moving closer until his arm bumped mine. "I'd like to be straightforward with you, [Y/N]. If anyone were to ask where you are staying, you will straight up answer that you are in the hands of a very distant relative. You aren't allowed to say the truth to anyone, even your best friend or someone you fully trust. Don't let any information slip from your mouth, so be careful if someone would ask. Also make sure that while going home, you are alone, but that may not be the case since I think I'll have Watari pick you up— just for safety. But if he's not available, you know what to do. You're a grown woman."

I looked at him, my gaze softening. I nodded and mumbled a thank you. 

Although I was wondering what would happen if I told anyone that I was living with L. Not that I was gonna do it— but— _nevermind..._  
  
  


_**⋆ฺ｡*:･** _

The first few days of living with him was okay. I didn't expect much to happen. Although as I had observed, he doesn't sleep? He's always with his computers and sweets that I wondered if he was still aware of our presence. 

Since the rest of my clothes had burned, the kind old man took me to the mall and gave me an amount of cash to buy whatever I'd like. It was too much— and of course I only bought the essential things so I could give him back the spare money. I could survive with a minimum clothing just for now.

And about my parents and my aunt... Their faces were all over the news. Japan had rejoiced for the end of the serial killings and kidnappings— with my mother being the kidnapper. And woah, I didn't know that kidnapping was what she called her side job. I had no idea. 

What saddened and angered me more was when I found out that Uncle Eiji was dead. Killed none other by his own wife. Was first stabbed brutally and several times to death, and his remains were burned in another arson in their house in Chiba. My aunt tried to commit suicide in the fire but the police had already arrived. Both our houses were set on fire at almost the same time— and I understood that the three of them had planned it all along. I found out that there were also surveillance cameras in our own house.

And they admitted that they tried to kill themselves along with other family members to apparently _repent_ for their sins. _They are crazy._

It was another night. It was also the first time I had seen Watari tuck L to sleep like a baby. They were both sleeping, so it was the perfect time to sneak into the kitchenette. I washed the foundation off my arms and got the knife, slitting my wrist in the dark like a mad woman. My grip on the knife was harsh as I poured out all my anger and sadness onto myself—by hurting myself.

Then suddenly, the lights went open.

_"...."_

"What are you doing here."

I was frozen for a while. I soon turned around, blankly facing L who was in front of the refrigerator. There was no point of hiding the knife since he was already looking at it and at the blood trickling from my wrist. The scars from a few days ago that I hid was then exposed. And again, he had seen my vulnerability.

"Oh, I thought I smelled foundation somewhere." 

He walked closer to me, soon taking the knife from my grip and throwing it to the sink. I met his piercing gaze. We stared at each other for some time, with me becoming more and more timid the longer he stared. He then grabbed my arm to observe the bloody mess I just made. He searched his jeans for something—a handkerchief—and gently tapped the fresh cuts to cleanse the blood. He did it so gently, staring at me as if expecting me to whine, but I didn't.

"Why do you keep on cutting yourself, [Y/N]? This is not the first time I've seen scars on your wrist."

I didn't want to answer him. I didn't want to sound rude. But I didn't want to create an awkward atmosphere so I replied, "You don't have to know that."

"That's right, I don't have to know," L pulled me closer to the sink. "But I already know." He grabbed the soap and opened the faucet, placing my wrist underneath and continuing to cleanse it.

"You still can't accept that your family members are serial killers."

"You are unfortunately correct," I gritted my teeth, clenching my fist. "Why didn't you tell me before, that my parents were also suspects? I don't understand why you had to keep it a secret from me. You involved me with this case, yet you didn't tell me that you not only suspected my aunt, but my own parents as well. I should know... I'm their child."

"Exactly." He rubbed the soap against my skin. I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by _exactly?"_

"You are their child. You could've been an accomplice. Not gonna lie, but I initially suspected you as the kidnapper, which turned out to be your mother instead."

"What in tarnation?" I felt my blood boil. "So you decided to involve me in a case where I was one of your suspects too..?"

"Had to make sure. But there were some leaks, so I was then sure that it was your mother." He finished off cleaning my cuts. "Honestly speaking, I did not expect the arson to come. Although I had some hunches that they would kill you and your uncle at some point, I never expected it to be that early. You remember when I was calling you, but the line got cut off?"

"My phone died."

"Yes, I anonymously sent the police and fire department in Chiba an alert before I called you because it was the time of your uncle's murder. Your aunt had destroyed the surveillance cameras in the area where she killed him. After that, she began preparing the necessities to burn the household. But unfortunately, the police didn't make it in time to save your uncle. On the other hand, I sent the policemen a warning even before I saw your parents doing the same thing while you were finally asleep—"

"You waited for me to get surrounded by the fire first before you decided to help me?"

"No, it's not my fault that the firemen arrived too late. The policemen arrived early but they weren't firefighters, so they couldn't really help put out the rising fire, could they?"

I bit the insides of my cheeks and heaved heavily. I tentatively looked at L. We both looked at each other. I soon averted my gaze to the ground, shutting my eyes.

"I'm sorry.." I really shouldn't be getting mad at him. Technically, he did nothing wrong, other than the fact that he chose not to tell me about my parents. I shouldn't really be snapping at him. He wasn't the serial killer. He wasn't wrong.

"I'm sorry for being mad at you... I just—"

I puffed my cheeks in order not to cry. Oh god, not again. _Don'tcrydon'tcrydon'tcry_ —

"Anyways, going back, you are doing this because you're sad and infuriated." He leaned against the counter. "But you don't have to hurt yourself. Will it do you any good? Certainly not. It won't turn your family back to normal people. You're only making it harder for yourself. You're only hurting yourself." 

"..But Ryuga, it does make me feel better in some way.."

"That's absurd." 

"No it's not! Sure, we both know that I can't do anything. I can't just wish or do some magic to turn them back to the real them— you know? The ones I grew up with. Because those people in the news? They're not my family. They're monsters. They're not the people who raised me, who made me feel happy and protected me from harmful people." The words poured, unbidden, followed by the tears streaming down my cheeks. L bluntly looked at me as he finished cleaning my wrist. 

"I refuse to believe it. They've changed.. or maybe that's not them at all— maybe some wicked people took over their bodies—"

"—That's not really possible."

"And not only that.. I fear that people in my university will give me odd looks and start becoming more distant to me after hearing the news.."

"Why is that? It's not like you're the serial killer."

"I know, but I am a related to them! I might hear whispers saying that I could be the next serial killer.. and then.. I'm afraid— what if that happens one day because I let the words get to me? What if this bloodlust runs in my veins as well? And then the person I used to work with, you, would be the one who'd sentence me to prison.."

"People will be people, [Y/N]. You should already know that by now. Don't let them get to you. It's not like what they would say is relevant. Why listen to them when you could be listening to the lectures?"

"I don't know, L—"

"—Ryuzaki."

"Okay. Ryuzaki. I just.. I think that hurting myself is the only way I can lessen these burden emotions. I can't do anything else but hurt myself, so that's what I'm doing." I wiped my own tears and looked down in shame. There were drops of blood on the floor. I sighed.

"I'm sorry for letting you know all my problems when there's a lot of other things you should be focusing on."

"It's quite alright. The only thing I'm focusing on right now is cake."

He opened the refrigerator and took out a box of cake, placing it on the counter. He halted and then faced me. "Just don't hurt yourself again. Not only have you stained the floor, but also made yourself feel worse than before. There are people out there crying over a cat scratch and here's you doing something worse."

"I can't promise I won't do it again though." 

"Do it again, and I'll kick you."

"Oh? But would it hurt?" I chuckled, feeling a little bit better than before.

"Are you testing me? Should I give you an example of how I kick?"

"No no— I'm just kidding." I shook my head, tentatively walking to him. "Thank you."

"Why?"

"Because.. you listened? This really sounds corny, but yeah, thank you.. I owe you. You and Watari. A lot." I sheepishly rubbed my nape.

"I see. You are welcome then." He turned his attention to the knife in the sink. "Now what shall I cut the cake with? The knife is covered with your blood. You had been cutting yourself with the same knife Watari uses to chop our meals, more importantly, to cut _my_ cake." 

"I never really thought about it that way.. and I always clean it! Sorry!" 

_This man really knows how to embarrass me._

"I'll just go get another knife, and some band aids. Don't try to cut yourself while I'm gone."

"Okay." I leaned against the counter, watching him turn his back, about to leave— but I called out his name.

"Ryuzaki,"

He turned around. "Anything else you need?"

"I— uhm, this sounds stupid, but weren't you like afraid of me holding the knife? Like, it never crossed your mind that I would stab and kill you with it? After all, I _am_ related to those serial killers.. and who knows?"

He almost had a reaction.

"If I knew that you had that intention, I would've never approached you. Besides, I always know things, [Y/N]." 

"Okay." I timidly smiled, quickly changing the topic. "By the way, are you seriously going to still eat that chocolate cake? You won't be able to go back to sleep if you do."

"I can't sleep. Don't tell Watari."

I chuckled. "Alright, Mr. Justice."

I thought I saw him crease his eyebrows. "Mr. Justice?"

"Yes. Because you're.. justice?"

"I prefer Ryuzaki."

"Eh, I was just trying to give you a nickname."

"Better not." He shook his head. "By the way, wait for me. _We_ 're gonna eat that cake. I also have some cold cases to show you. You'll be having a hard time sleeping after this so just come with me."

"Alrighty." I couldn't help but smile. He left, eventually coming back. And we finished the whole cake as he let me investigate and try to crack a cold case.

I'll have you know, I failed.


	10. Broken Hearts' Day

_READER'S P.O.V._   
_(2 YEARS AGO)_

Ah, what could I say? School had returned. Vacation no more. And to think that I hadn't done any artworks during our winter break at all!

Of course, as expected, eyes were all on me. But thankfully, unlike what I had imagined, they didn't ' _bully_ ' me or gossiped about me. People were actually nice that it was strange.

I had been living with L and Watari for more than a month already. A few weeks ago, we moved to the newly constructed house they talked about. And when they said house, they actually meant a _mansion._ It had full security, was built in a slightly secluded area, consisted of four floors, and massive in width.

To repay their kindness, I was also doing what I could to be of some help, especially to L. And when I thought that I would be his assistant, I didn't think that my only job was to fetch gateaus for him. Not that I was complaining- I mean, okay, _cool_. I was sort of expecting more detective works to be honest, but well, I didn't need that too since I became busier with classes and I needed to focus on it.

Watari sort of stood as a father figure for me. He treated L and I like his own children, and I thought I should think of L more like an older brother, since he would always reprimand me for being too loud and whiny sometimes. And at some point, when he's not too preoccupied, which was rare by the way, he would tell me that it's alright if I go on ranting about how an awful day went. Sometimes you would think that he's serious when in actuality, he's just joking or being sarcastic.

He was actually nice as a friend.

I stood in front of the balcony, my arms crossed, a sour look invading my face as I looked at my newest and probably ugliest drawing. I didn't notice but L was already looming over my shoulders. I haven't even fully turned my face to the side but I could already see our faces with an uncomfortable proximity that soon made me squeak and back away.

"H-Hi there, Ryu. Whatcha doing?" _Why can't you ever give me a warning whenever you're approaching me?_

"Watari and I were calling you for dinner but it seemed like you were busy. Why the long face? Do you not like your drawing? It's nice."

I heaved and nodded. "I made it for free and it's ugly. I think I made that on purpose, but now I'm mad that I did, and I'm pissed at what I know is about to come tomorrow."

"Then you shouldn't have made it ugly in the first place." He turned around and walked back inside. I followed.

"But I was pissed!"

"Like always?"

"It was a different kind of piss." I huffed, soon sitting down beside him when we arrived at the dining area. He was eating _cake_ for _dinner_ , but I shouldn't be surprised. Watari was in the kitchen, probably getting our food.

"Would you mind if I rant?"

"Go on." He shoved the cake in his mouth and idly looked at me.

"I just don't get it. People don't have to force me to draw something I don't like. I don't like their faces. I don't feel like drawing them. And then when it's not perfect, they'd get mad."

"As I can tell, they're not the ones forcing you. You just feel like being forced since you couldn't say no. And you have to learn how to do it."

I looked at my empty plate and played with the spoon.

"How can I say no?"

"It's this simple, [Y/N]," He finished off his cake first. "When you don't feel like it, immediately say no. You don't have to feel guilty about turning someone down. And you said they're not even paying you, right? If I were you, I would've straightforwardly tell to their face, _no."_

_Damn, he just gives me the best advices sometimes._

"You're not wrong. Alas. Well, thank you for taking part of a boring conversation with me."

"You are welcome. By the way, will you be busy tonight?"

"Not really, why ask?"

Watari suddenly entered with a bowl of deliciously cooked food in his hands. I clapped my hands in excitement and smiled. "Ah, that smells nice!" The old man only chuckled and took his seat in front of us. And we eventually began eating our dinner.

"As I was saying, since you are free tonight, I would like you to go under your _supposedly_ daily training. I had prepared some of the easiest scenarios, so I trust you will not fail me. And after that, I would like you to take a look at some cold cases."

I almost choked on my chicken. I knew there was gonna be a price I had to pay for having him listen to my rant.

"Cold cases, _again??"_

"Yes. You could help some people. And I want you to use your brain more often."

I stabbed the potato with the fork and gave him a mildly annoyed look.

_"What?"_ He asked.

"Well," I sighed. "Fine. It can't be that hard. But I can't guarantee that I can accurately answer all of them."

That was our regular dinner. The ones talking would either be Watari and I, him and L, or L and I. It was rare for all three of us to interact at the same time.

"I understand. After all, you are still a mere and developing brain."

I internally hissed.

He was about to take another slice of his chocolate cake, but I barricaded the desert with my spoon and fork.

"Do you want one, [Y/N]? I'm sorry to say but _all_ that chocolate cake is _mine._ We have vanilla in the fridge if you'd like."

"No no no- I just had the most superb idea," I then made the infamous Sherlock pose. "I've never seen you eat a proper meal before. We could trade."

"Trade what? _Food?"_

For a split second after staring at his cake and my food, he looked alarmed.

"No- I mean, I would agree to answer some of your questions later under one condition."

"You have already agreed. You already gave your words."

"I can still change my mind."

"No. Our discussion is already over. _It is phynal twhat wuyu agweed."_ I could barely understand what he was saying as he spoke with the spoon in his mouth, looking like a child. I frowned and looked at Watari, then pointing to L as if he was some kind of oddity.

"This man. Why won't he ever submit?"

"Hmm, well, it wouldn't hurt for you two to have a deal, would it?"

It took the old man a few more tries before L finally gave in, looking more unimpressed than ever.

"What is it?"

"Eat a proper meal, right now."

I continuously kept on stabbing the food with my fork until I managed to squeeze the potatoes and chicken together, soon handing it to L, who looked at it as if it was something he had never seen before.

"That wouldn't even kill you, blue jeans." I chuckled. Watari was also anticipating on what L was about to do next. Seemed like this man never really tried to eat anything other than sweets before. I wondered how on earth did he not get diabetes or gained weight.

L put his spoon down, taking my fork, giving the food one more dubious look and poking it before actually eating it. And as he was slowly chewing the food, he couldn't hide his expression anymore.

He absolutely hated the food, and the fact that it had no taste or sweetness at all.

I never laughed so hard in my entire life.

And I might've had fallen off the chair as well.  
  
  
  


_**⋆ฺ｡*:･** _

I wouldn't had remembered that it was Valentine's Day the next day if it weren't for _somebody_.

And yes, you guessed it right, somebody was Matsuda.

His text, which included a _lot_ of hearts in it, was the first thing I saw in the morning. He still had a crush on me, and I honestly didn't know how to deal with that- but of course I greeted him too.

Classes ended earlier than usual because of the celebration. I thought of something to do since I didn't have any lover who I could spend the rest of the day with. And seeing lovers endlessly smooching each other resulted to me having sore eyes. I thought I could visit my parents in prison but I forgot I had to book a visit first, so I disregarded the thought. I had nothing to do at all, but I didn't want to go home yet. I had a bit of money in my pocket, so I thought about going to the mall to date myself.

As I was about to leave the grounds of my university, a familiar car stopped in front of me. The windows opened, revealing L who was licking the cake frost off his fingers.

"Oh. Hop in [Y/N]."

"I don't think I want to go home just yet-"

"We're not going home. Watari will drive us to where your parents are. I booked you a visit using your email a few days ago since I had a feeling you might want to visit your beloved."

"You used my email-"

"-That's not the main point. Besides, your password was automatically saved before I could even guess."

I heaved and opened the door, sitting next to him and nodding. "Well, you're right as always. I did want to visit them. You're a lifesaver."

"I know."

We started driving to the said location. I stared at the void, feeling nervous. Sure, I wanted to see my parents again, they're still _my_ parents, but I could never forgive them for the crimes they'd committed. And Valentine's Day wasn't the only reason why I wanted to visit them. I still needed some clarifications.

Unfortunately I could only visit one of them, and I didn't know if I should choose mom or dad. Who did I have a stronger relationship with? Well, dad was always at work in the hospital, where he could've had dissected his 'patients' and he and I barely talked, but when we did, we were very random and still close. Mom, on the other hand, was at home more often, but she didn't talk unless I did first. We were as playful as me and my dad.

I groaned as I was having a hard time choosing. But in the end, I chose dad. My dad who killed more than scores of people.

Apparently L and Watari couldn't go with me inside, so they said they would just wait for me. I arrived in time for the visit that I didn't even booked myself.

A police officer was watching over us even though my dad and I were separated by bars. His back was facing me, his head hung low. I hesitated as I slowly approached him, tapping his back.

"Who- oh, sunshine, it's you."

I thought he smiled. Although it looked forced.

"Hi, dad. Happy Valentine's Day, to you and to mom." I looked down, realizing I didn't even bought him anything. Even candies, or all that sweet Valentine's stuffs.

"Happy Valentine's Day too. What brought you here? Weren't you supposed to be with your boyfriend, that bulb something kiddo?"

_Oh, no._

"You mean Light Yagami. He's not really my boyfriend anymore."

"Oh? What a shame." He bluntly responded with a slight grin. There was a feeling of emptiness as I talked with him, and it's like he wasn't interested in seeing me again. But of course, what did I expect from a serial killer?

"Dad, I have a question for you."

"Go on."

"Why did you do it?"

_"It?_ I've done plenty things. Be more specific, sunshine."

"Why did you, along with mom and aunt, do it, the killings- the kidnappings- _everything_. I want to know."

"Why? We're already serving life imprisonment. The case was solved. You needn't know anything else anymore. It's already in the past."

"Yes, but I wanna know why. Did you three plot it? How... What on earth went through your minds? How could you do such a horrible thing?" I shook my head. "Dad, I'm disappointed. You were a doctor. You were supposed to save lives, _not take them."_

"Ah, none of that matters anymore. What's done is done. And we do not regret one bit of it."

I was taken aback. I looked him straight in the eye- and he showed no pity, no remorse at all. In fact, he looked as if he was proud of doing those horrible things- like it was an achievement.

"Let me tell you this, and be sure to keep it our little secret, including you Mr. Police Officer," He rubbed his hands and placed them under his chin. "The number of our total killings is actually incorrect. But since it is close, you're forgiven."

"What the fuck, dad?" I clenched my fists. "Or should I even call you _that?_ You're not the dad I know at all."

"Then perhaps you don't know me at all, sunshine. It's such a shame that my.... own.. my own daughter? My own daughter, doesn't know her father very well. But I suppose it's alright. I do _not_ know you completely too."

_Who was_ _I talking to..._

"You even tried to kill me.. Were you all sociopaths or something?" I thought they could've at least changed a little and learned to regret their actions, but I was so wrong.

"You weren't the only one. We tried to kill ourselves too, to repent for our sins. And the last crime we should've had committed was to kill ourselves along with our loved ones."

"How the hell does your mind work?! Papa-"

"Ah, enough. You're ruining Valentine's Day for me, sweetie. If you can't handle the truth, don't bother asking questions. Leave now." He stood up in his cell, reaching out to put a hand on my shoulder. "And please don't come back. I don't wanna see anyone else again, especially you. It hurts, because I expected a lot from you, [Y/N]. I thought you would understand me, the person who had been with you when you were growing.."

"I can never understand the mind of a serial killer."

"Then you aren't going to understand yourself, too. You see, you are _bound_ to be like one of us, to continue our legacy. And our family will make a history that will last for centuries."

He ominously grinned. I backed away and frantically shook my head.

"No! Damn it," I spat. "You're really not my father anymore. You are just one crazy man."

" _I'm not your father...? I'm not your father...??"_ He laughed straight for a minute, wheezed, and then he became serious again, clicking his tongue. "Whatever you say sunshine. If you do not want to follow our paths, I don't care. You don't exist to me anymore. Maybe you never did. Ah-ha!"

_That actually stung._

"Fine. Same goes with you. I hope you rot in hell," _motherfucker._

I gritted my teeth, but the mad man only chuckled.

"Ah, officer, did you hear something? Is there someone in front of me?"

I immediately stormed out of the place, not looking back. I certainly wasn't going to cry just because of it again! My face got so hot in anger that I even felt flames surrounding me. I strode until I got outside. Without a word, I sat beside the window and moved away from L, who was doing something with his computer. I probably shouldn't talk to anyone because I might just snap at them.

"Didn't go well then." L murmured. "Watari, can you drive us to the mall now?"

The old man merely nodded before starting the engine. I stared at the window with my brows creased, overthinking about what just happened.

That day couldn't get any worse, could it?

"Just in case you wanna know, we're heading to mall, obviously, since I read that there's a Valentine's sale of all the sweetest stuffs there. There would be a crowd for sure, but as much as I dislike it, we can't let this opportunity pass. They are also giving away free bonbons for couples. And I would like your cooperatio-"

"I'm staying in the car. I'm sorry."

"Alright. I'll just have to find Watari an old single lady then. Or if not, I always have a backup plan." He took out a wig from the floor and tossed it to the back.

I sighed and rested my head on my palm as I stared outside.

But I saw something unusual.

"Stop the car! I think someone needs help."

"But we'll be delayed if we do.."

I hissed and eyed L, pissed. "I'm going out myself."

As the car halted, I immediately rushed to the poor woman who was bleeding on the ground.

And surprisingly, L followed me.

"Miss! Are you alright?? Auck- obviously not! L- err, E-Elden, yes, Elden, call the ambulance please!"

"Already did." He leisurely walked around the woman, not even bothering to help me help her get up.

"Who did this to you?" I asked, looking at her belly. She was pregnant, and it looked like she had just been attacked. I cursed under my breath. "Give me the description of the person. Which direction did they go to?"

"O-Over there," She pointed to the right where an alley can be found. "He was wearing a longsleeved green shirt and red jogging pants.. He hit me and my baby with a baseball bat! A-And I think he's armed. Miss, please don't go-"

_"On it."_

As I was about to run, L suddenly grabbed my wrist, my back crashing against his chest with a thud, and his lips barely touching my ear.

The proximity we had was really uncomfortable.

"You'll just be putting yourself in danger. Look at you, you are unarmed."

I shook his hand from my wrist and rummaged through my bag, picking a suitable 'weapon.'

"What's three stiff bristle hand brushes going to do?"

"I have good aiming skills-"

"The lady said he could be armed. You'd most likely get harmed, or even worse, _killed._ Just wait until the police arrives-"

"I can kick balls you know! Let go of me. That man is going to get away if we don't act instantly!"

"The police wouldn't be struggling finding a Christmas-tree-looking man. You're only putting yourself in da-"

"BLABLABLA! Byeeeee Mr. Elden!!"

And with that, I dashed off to the alley, running with all my might to catch our culprit.

With my brushes in my hands, of course.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"[Y/N], you idiot.."_


	11. The Perfect Crime

_READER'S P.O.V._   
_(2 YEARS AGO)_

"Hahaha! Oh my God! I really did it? Can you believe it, Ryuzaki?! I did it! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"...Are you sure that it's her arm that got hit and not her head?"

"That's what the nurse said."

"Hey!" I huffed. "Don't be so mean. I'm just overwhelmed." I really was. I couldn't believe I did it all myself. It was an achievement, of course, so that was why I couldn't stop talking about it. "But can you believe it?? He had a gun, and all I had were brushes, yet I managed to make him lose consciousness even before the police arrived. Ah, one should never really underestimate the power of art! HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

I felt eyes on me as I maniacally laughed in the hospital halls. L gave my weird actions no mind and instead sat beside me, looking at me. It was only then when he inclined himself to me-our faces so close that others might even think he's about to kiss me-that I stopped laughing. I backed away and shut my mouth embarrassingly.

"You idiot."

"I'm no idiot! We got the culprit!"

"You are fortunate that luck was on your side. You yourself could've gotten killed. Never do something as reckless as that again."

"Yes, he's right. You should be careful next time- but there's no next time." Watari sat beside L, reprimanding me. I turned redder due to embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, but I did what I had to. He was close to escaping. He was climbing the walls already!"

"Still. You got shot. Let's say you're a bit lucky since you managed to dodge the shot that was initially for your head, but you still got shot. What if the bullet really hit your head, hm? You could've died. And then we would have to go to the trouble of planning a young student's funeral."

I chuckled and shook my head. "At least that didn't happen! Don't worry about it now. But if it ever does, make sure to wrap me up in Chanel inside my coffin~ That's my only wish."

L looked more unimpressed than ever, while Watari gave me a worried yet warning glare. I chuckled nervously and cleared my throat, looking for another topic.

"So how's the lady? And her baby? Are they doing alright?" I was genuinely worried for them even though we didn't know each other at all.

"They're both stable so there's no need to worry."

"Good grief. I wonder why that man hit her."

"Why don't you try to guess? Tell me your deductions."

I pursed my lips. "Hmm. The lady is clearly unfamiliar with the man. He can't be her husband or fiancé since she has a ring on her finger, while he doesn't. She also just acknowledged him as 'man.' And it can't also be a relative of hers... So, the only possible answer I'm getting is that he was sent by someone the lady must know. Someone who's holding a grunge against h.. Oh forget it! Maybe that's just a random dude who likes to hit pregnant women."

"You were almost there. Why did you have to change your mind?" L put his thumb over his bottom lip, staring at me. "I was thinking the same thing. And I have a good grasp of who it might be."

"What?? Who??"

"You figure that out yourself."

I stayed silent and crossed my arms. There was no point of convincing him. I yawned, searching for my phone in my pocket, but I couldn't feel anything.

_Well.. Time to panic!_

"Ryuzaki, RYUZAKI! Have-"

"Here's your phone by the way. Why haven't you answered your boyfriend Matsuda? You really shouldn't leave him hanging. He's waiting for your answer. He asked you out on a date. And that reminds me.."

_"What?"_ I choked on air. "He's not my boyfriend. And wait.. Did you go through my phone without my permission?"

"It's not my fault it doesn't have a password. You dropped it while you were running. And you didn't notice he already texted you. I pity him. He has the choice to break-up with you, but I guess people really can endure the pain when it comes to their loved ones. You should be flattered. He's a good man _._ "

"NO!" My cheeks flushed because of embarrassment. I frantically shook my head. "He's just a friend!!!"

"Friends don't ask you out on romantic dates, do they? And put an I love you at the end of the text." _There he was with his weird hobby again, leaning his face closer to mine._ "AND as I was saying, that reminds me, we were supposed to head to the hotel for free bonbons."

"Oh, you're right! Why don't we head out there right now? My mood is a little bit lighter and I'm kinda yearning for bonbons. I'll cooperate with you so we can have them for free."

"We can't. We're still waiting for the lady's family members. We can't just leave her here. Besides, I have a feeling they'll talk to you."

I slumped against the wall and closed my eyes. "I have to socialize? For real? Fine. I suppose I can put on that ridiculous cheerful look."

We stayed at the hospital for one more hour until the lady's parents, along with her husband, arrived. Thankfully they didn't privately talked to me unlike what I had imagined. They even offered us a dinner with them, but we refused as we had other plans.

It was already 7:10PM when we arrived at the mall. I couldn't even properly describe the disappointment in L's face when he realized that they already ran out of bonbons to give. I felt bad for the guy, but I almost snorted too. In the end, we just left and instead entered a restaurant to eat. And as usual, L's plate was filled with desserts. All that sweet and unhealthy stuffs...

"Tell me, [Y/N], how's university going? Any updates about your lovelife as well? Any suitors? Haha, don't get me wrong my child, but I'm just curious. Ryuzaki here still can't give me an update whether he's interested in someone or not. Needless to say he doesn't really socialize, but your chances here are higher. Of course, for such a lovely lady." Watari started a conversation.

"My grades are pretty fine, thank goodness." I smirked. "I don't have a boyfriend. At least not anymore. And I'm not that interested in anyone right now."

_"Hmm really?"_

I shot L a glare.

"Well done [Y/N]. Keep up the good work!"

_"Wyes, he's rayyf."_

I was flattered. I smiled at the both of them and continued my meal.

Suddenly I caught a random thought... _How old is L anyway?_

That's personal information, so I didn't even bother asking.

Suddenly, he spoke to me.

"Say, [Y/N], how would you create a perfect crime in this area?"

Talk about completely random questions! I stopped eating and grabbed my milkshake. But before I could drink-

"That's mine."

"Sorry! We have the same flavor so I didn't really notice. But uhm.." I carefully sipped my drink and then cleared my throat, looking around.

"An exercise for the brain, huh?"

"Guess you can call it like that."

I whined a little. "Man. I get a lot of those in class..."

"What kind of lame brain exercises does your university have for you?"

"You're trying to imply something here aren't you.." I sharpened my stare and stabbed the meat with my fork-which I missed and instead stabbed through the rice.

"A crime that could possibly tug my attention. Can you do it?"

_Was it really necessary to answer that?_

"Can't I enjoy the food first?"

"I can feed you. Gotta keep eating while our brain is working."

I raised an eyebrow. "That's not ideal... Anyways, just let me finish this pizza first."

"Alright." L stared at me intently, waiting for me to finish. Because of that I felt conscious and rushed. But I couldn't rush deliciousness- I needed to savor it. So I cleared my throat and faced him, wanting the conversation to be over already. Kudos to my brain who wasn't sosluggish at the time.

"If I were to create the perfect crime at a restaurant? Of course it would have to involve poison. I could poison people and the blame would have to go to the chefs or other staffs. And I would already be gone once the police starts investigating." I put my hands together.

"And the role you'd take would be?"

"Just another customer of course." I slumped on the chair. "Although I think of poisoning people through their meals.. Wouldn't injecting it directly to them sounds more fun? Nah, too risky. I'd just stick to my initial plan."

"How would you execute it?"

"I could entertain them and while they're busy being so amazed I'd do my heinous intention. I want a slow-acting poison. Then after our chit-chat I'd go home, destroy the evidence and not just throw it away to be extra sure. And voila, done!"

"Any other ideas?"

"Aw but I can't think of anything else right now."

"It's mediocre."

"So that didn't interest you? Too bad.."

"If you do that you'd wake up in jail the next day. You'd instantly become suspicious just for the fact that you, a stranger, had entertained your victims before they died of poisoning. There would be witnesses. Everything will point to you unless of course you had an alternative-in this case you didn't-which was to make it seem like someone else had done it, or had specified the poison that was used. Perhaps a poison that couldn't be easily detected. But no, that doesn't mean you're safe too. You are still suspicious. You could instantly run away before they could get to your house and be a fugitive, but that's no thrill for the police. Besides, I myself have rules to work on a case. One of them has to include having ten or more victims by the same suspect. And, if you didn't know, the police often describe me to be a picky and arrogant one. And a complex crime always interest me."

"Ooh.." I scratched my head and sighed. "I can't think straight. I am distracted by the pizza in this table- I need to finish my pizza first." I frowned and pinched my temples, sighing before continuing to eat. "But well, what would you think of me if I ever did create the perfect crime?"

"There's no such thing as a 'perfect crime.'"

"This is getting interesting.." I heard Watari mumble.

"But what about Jack the Ripper? His true identity was never found out, doesn't that make his works perfect?" I scratched my head. "Well, let's just say that I created a crime that even the world's greatest detective couldn't solve. How would you feel about it?"

L continued chewing his food for about a minute before finally responding.

"Having a rival does sound interesting."

"Rival? But, let's say, you don't even know who your rival is. And you don't have a clue where to find her. And what if, her crimes continue, and the world is counting on you? Not that I will do it because I'm obviously nowhere near your level of thinking, but yeah."

L stared at me, his eyebrows creased at first, and then he looked as if he was reading my mind as his charcoal orbs pierced mine. He kept on leaning, and leaning, _and leaning..._

"Let's keep eating. Though they could've really made this cupcake a lot sweeter.."

I only kept my mouth shut and nodded despite wanting to say more. I thought I triggered something awful in his memories, or that he was having flashbacks, but thankfully he went back to normal after a couple of minutes.

And by normal I mean continuously eating more and more sugar in his signature position.  
  
  
  


**_⋆ฺ｡*:･_ **

"It's been a day! Goodnight Watari. Goodnigh-"

"Where do you think you're going? We have work to do."

_"We?"_

"Yes, _we."_

"For the record I'm kinda tired to solve another one of those cold cases. I'll pass for tonight."

"No, not those. A new murder case has happened. Are you not watching the news?"

"Seriously we just arrived like twenty minutes ago! I didn't have time to watch TV in my room."

"So not watching the news." L stood up and roughly (he didn't intend to) grabbed my wrist to make me sit down and stare at the computer screen while he stood behind me and pointed to it. "The mayor's son was found dead in his own room. There's a note."

It was in some kind of code I was unfamiliar with. Luckily the translation was already there.

_『_ _Will someone be smart enough to play my_ _game?_  
 _Quit dilly-dallying and try to start your futile tracking_ _!_  
 _Brothers and sisters are inseparable they say._  
 _Oh and in death they will be in a few more days! 』_

"Oh, oh shit. They really had to go through the trouble of rhyming those." I scratched my head. "But I thought you don't take these kinds of cases?"

"I don't."

"Uh...?"

"That's where you come into light. I need you. Not only you though since you're no professional. But I believe you'd be some help. Besides, I think this is going to be a _fun_ case. Think of this as.. another favor."

He was inclining, staring at the computer screen with a seemingly malevolent smile on his face-which was uncomfortably next to mine. I slowly stood up and instead sat on the table beside the computer.

"Well then, let's play their game." At least I had something else on my plate now.

"And if you want you can tell your ex-boyfriend about it. I heard he's on the top in his class. Maybe he might be interested."

Was he pertaining to Light? "Hey I never told you he's my ex."

"Thanks for confirming. Feel free to invite him in this mission. Although I can't assure you two that there aren't any more bullets involved."

"Him? In this mission? Pfft. Why thought of that?"

"I've done some research about his profile."

I absently smiled. "You know, I aspire to reach that kind of level in stalking you have someday. But, hmm.. I don't know."

"I did say that _only_ if you want him to get involved. Who knows, [Y/N]. Maybe this mission might bring back some.. sparks of your relationship. Oh wait, sorry I forgot you have a boyfriend. That Matsuda guy."

"L come on! How many times do I have to tell you that we're not dating?"

"Pity you two could've won the asinine couple awards."

I heaved a sighed and scratched my head to my irritation. I changed the topic.

"Back to business. You said not only me, so who's the other one I presume is a professional?"

"A former FBI agent I once worked with is currently staying here in Japan with her fiancé. I thought about sending her to this mission but if I did I know her fiancé would detest the idea. And since he's an FBI agent too, I'm handing him this case."

"Oh! FBI agents? Sounds exciting."

"Don't get your hopes too high."

I assented, remembering what happened the last time. Indeed it sounds fun but who knows what can actually happen during the process?

L was already typing something in his computer. I stayed and stared for a couple of minutes until I saw him scrolling through some other foreign profiles. I yawned and decided I was going to bed, but just after I took my first step he spoke.

"Tell me about his decision tomorrow. If you intend to ask him."

"Noted. I'll be going now. Goodnight Ryuzaki. Goodnight Watari!"

"Night. See you in the morning [Y/N]."  
  
  


_**⋆ฺ｡*:･** _

The following day arrived. After classes, I went to a coffee shop near To-Oh University and meekly waited for more than an hour since Light's classes still weren't over. Since I could do nothing I only stared at the shop's mundane wallpapers and ordered up to three cups of different flavors of coffee. Once it was their dismissal time, I left and struggled to find him among the swarm of students. I gave up and decided I should just wait outside his house.

Not having seen him in ages, I almost forgot what he looked like. I was a bit surprised.

"Psst. Hey."

He curiously looked at me who was sitting like a child and waiting for her mommy in front of their gate.

"[Y/N]. Why didn't you just call out my mother? She's inside."

"I have other business here. And that includes you."

"Me? Why?"

I stood up and momentarily examined his face.

"I have something to tell you, Light."

That sounded way more grave than I intended that he ended up looking alarmed for a split-second.

"Oh, no. You're mistaken." _Huh?_ "It's not mine."

"What do you mean it's not yours?? Of course it's yours!"

_The news was for him!_

"That's ridiculous [Y/N]! It can't be mine. We never even had sex. Don't-"

"SWEET JESUS! For the love of God! How can you be an idiot sometimes!?! Let me finish because _that's_ certainly not what I meant!"

_Someone better stop me from strangling him!_

"..Sorry. Continue. This better be important otherwise you're only wasting my time. I have other things to do."

"You mean to study all night? Haha! What a nerd."

"It's a typical college student's life. I can't believe it's that foreign to you. You should try it."

"Tss, I'm only lucky that we don't have much homeworks to do right now. What else do you do other than studying anyway?"

"That's personal."

"But don't you ever get bored?"

_Bingo._ His eyebrows met and looked like he was considering the question.

"You're a prodigy. Yet you do nothing but study. Pity! Get some thrill in your life! I could die doing the same thing over and over again!"

He sternly looked at me. And I think it was a _'this-doesn't-sound-like-[Y/N]-at-all'_ kind of look.

"What is it that you want? Just get to the point [Y/N] and cut the chase."

I grinned. "Answer my question first. Are you bored despite being preoccupied? Bored of studying what you already know?"

"Yes. So now what?"

"Great! That makes two of us! Now you come closer. I'll tell you the favor someone asked us to do.."


	12. Mr. Holmes

_READER'S P.O.V._   
_(2 YEARS AGO)_

The following day arrived and there I was, on my way to Light's house to go and fetch him because that was apparently my job to do. We took a bus to meet up with Raye Penber, the FBI agent L was talking about. He rendezvoused with us in a food court but he arrived late. I didn't know what to expect since we only did introductions. The investigation would begin by tomorrow so we were asked to take absence in our classes. L had already introduced me to his profile earlier morning and although Raye was well aware that two college students were to work with him, he didn't know that I was also having direct orders from L himself.

Raye soon parted ways with us. He took the train while Light and I took the bus. He was deep in thought about something I had no concern of while I tried to think about what I should do.. or what I should think at all.

Hmm, and suddenly I knew just the right thing. _It's sketch time_. But in a moving bus? I'd get dizzy, but it couldn't be helped.

I took out my notebook and opened it from the back. I took out a ballpen and heaved a sigh, looking at my right. I wanted to sit beside the window but Light had beat me to it.

The outside was looking more glum than usual. Maybe due to the lack of people, or because of the clouds covering the moonlight.

So, I had a pen, I had paper. _But what do I draw?_

I lightly shook my head and my hands began to move on its own. After a couple of minutes I began drifting from what I was drawing.

Ah, I couldn't go further anymore. I was beginning to feel giddy. Stupid, weren't I? I closed my eyes and stared at the rough sketch I created.

_Ryuzaki._

I unintentionally drew him in his infamous crouched position.

I found myself smiling a bit.

Maybe because I was so used to seeing him in that position everytime I get back home from classes, it was the first thing that came to my mind.

I tore that one page and crumpled it into a small ball. I planned on throwing it in the bin. Not that my drawing was ugly, but just for safety precautions since I didn't want Ryuzaki to see it. My chest was unusually feeling light at that time.

I puffed my cheeks and napped for about ten minutes until we arrived at the station. Light and I parted ways with so little talk. As I was walking alone to catch a taxi, I looked at the time. It was already 10:26PM. How did it get so late? I began to feel a little worried, and especially because after taking a regular taxi, I would have to take a remote route surrounded by gloomy, green trees. You see, the mansion was built in a slightly secluded area. There are a very few people in the neighborhood.

I was a scaredy-cat. The route I was taking was so dark! I wasn't even sure if it were ghosts that I feared or lurking criminals. To lessen my fear, I opened my phone to let its brightness guide my way. But I was still aware if someone else was there with me or not.

As I turned to a corner I heard dry leaves cracking. I stifled an _eek!_ and looked around. All became silent again, thankfully.

And this is why Watari told me to never pass my own curfew time.

I flailed my phone in front to see which path should I take next. I was about to go left, but I heard something from behind the bushes. There was a rustling behind them. It was faint, but since it was behind me...

I breathed heavily.

_If L were in my shoes, in this scary situation, what would he do?_

Probably just walk away nonchalantly because first and foremost, _does that guy even fear anything?_

I smirked nervously to myself before fixing my demure, calming myself.

Think of the beautiful greenery that there is during the morning. The bright blue sky, not the gloomy one. _Think about..._

_'Think about the dead, rotting bodies that could be hidden somewhere in here...'_

_Er.. Nice try, but that won't work on me. I've seen some utterly disgusting real life corpses already. What will a corpse do to me? It's already lifeless._

_'How about getting kidnapped, or worse, killed in a place like this? They can bury your body and no one would even know. Or maybe, your savior would.'_

_What savior-savior? Best if you just shut up now._

_'Ooh. How about a murderer on your left and a ghost on your right? That would be fun!'_

_Don't be silly. Ghosts don't exist. But a murderer? Well.. Let's see how we can get away with them._

_'But don't they really? Don't act so brave now. Don't pretend you aren't scared by those Japanese urban legends. And need I remind you of the time when you were walking down an alley back in grade-'_

_Shut up, [Y/N]!_

Phew. _That_ was some mental battle. I aggressively shook my head. Why was this taking too long? I felt like they were the longest minutes of my life!

I momentarily looked to the right as the wind blew, its coldness giving me goosebumps.

And there I saw someone staring at me with dull and lifeless eyes.

I immediately ran while suppressing a squeak, but my wrist got grabbed and I was soon sent stumbling to the grass. My lower body was on one side of the bush and the upper on the other side.

With haste I sat up and punched my assailant, a ghost, or whatever this _monstrosity's_ face was. As it faced the other way I stood up and started running, but I tripped. _It_ _tripped me._ My right cheek hit the pavement on the other side. I groaned and stood up again, but my legs were now being held- and then I was pulled back on the other side of the bush where I fell on my butt and beside the attacker, who was now looking at me with those still empty eyes.

Its nose got hit that it was bleeding badly. Its hair and its eyes as black as ebony. Its skin, white as snow-

"Don't scream. Don't move too much. Stay hidden in the bush."

"Ryuzaki! Oh my goodness, you almost gave me a heart attack." I wheezed and hid my face with my hands in frustration before reaching out to touch check if he was alright. "I'm sorry I punched you! Are you-" but he barricaded his face with his arm and shook his head.

I punched his face. He tripped me. _Fair and square, I guess._

"May I ask what are you during here, in this hour? You never go out. Where's Watari?"

He placed my back against the bush and leaned in to whisper on my ears, "I asked him to do something back at the mansion. I'm here to search for a body."

I kept quiet.

"Yes."

"Nice." Was all I could say.

"I'll explain everything to you later, but we have enemies on the other path looking for the body they hid earlier. Come with me and stay hidden." He warned. I nodded.

"Well then, Ryuzaki, you can move now.... You're too close."

We both stood up-but before that, he grabbed my phone to turn it off. He led the way to this supposed body we were about to find. I made sure I was close enough to him. I had enough of my heard beating so loud in fear and my hands being clammy. But I was afraid I had gotten so close and he didn't like it, so I also made sure to keep my distance. When I tried to do that however he was the one who kept on pulling me by my wrist to make sure I was really, _really_ close to him.

He halted. I peeked from his shoulder, and there, we saw the dead body of an old man whose eyes were still wide open, a hole in his forehead. I sighed and followed literally every little movement L did. With a glove on his right hand, he placed something tiny beside it. Then, he looked at me.

"Now we leave. The police will be handling the body, if that's what you're thinking. They're coming."

"Ah, good grief."

"Not the police. The murderers."

"What the f-"

He held my hand and we scurried through the dense and grassy route until after an estimated seven minutes of hell, we arrived at the mansion. We hastily placed our thumbs on the scanner, and the gates opened. I caught my breath and rested my head against the wall, looking at L. He didn't say anything. He immediately headed back. He looked back though, indicating me to follow.

Should I wait for him to speak first or should I ask now?

"Do you think no one saw us?"

"No one did. The murderers aren't even there. They will most like-"

"-BUT you said they were coming! You almost scared me to death, you sneaky liar!"

"Where's the thrill if I hadn't said that?"

"Oh, come on!" I hissed and pointed a finger at him. "You said you'd explain. Explain. And I thought you never do those kinds of things? Or is there something I'm missing?"

"I don't, but unfortunately I saw the exact act earlier. I can't really proceed to turn a blind eye to that. I overheard two of the criminals talking too, saying that they'd be back by midnight. What I placed there is a tracker for the police, whom Watari had anonymously informed. He gave them a summary of what they should do in order to capture them. So is that enough explanation? I have to eat cake now."

I didn't even have the time to reply as  
he was already sauntering towards the kitchen. I waited for him to come back despite not knowing why. I lounged in the couch, feeling weary. My eyelids began to feel heavy. But just as I was about to doze off, I saw L's blank face staring down on me. I also heard Watari's seemingly ominous chuckle. Those two combined with my sleepiness were enough to send living nightmares in my head, and immediately I sat up with wide eyes.

"That was some workout for you two."

"Well yes. It's good to keep the blood pumping."

"But what happened to your nose?"

"[Y/N] punched it."

Ryuzaki looked at me again. I sighed and mimicked his habit. This time, I was the one leaning closer to his face. If I remembered correctly, I had a handkerchief in one of my... _Oh!_ Found it.

"I really thought you were an assailant. I'm terribly sorry." I gently wiped the blood from his nose, having trouble doing so as he was chewing. Once I was done I stood up to go get an ice, wrapping it around a face towel to go put it on the bruise I had caused. I had to put it on for him because he didn't look like he'd do it himself. "Thanks. By the way, I didn't know you were a math wizard back in highschool."

"How did you-" from where did he find out? "Oh wait." The only people who knew that I was a math wizard were the students from my old academy. I mean if they bothered reading or stalking the academy's profile. "You stalked my old school."

"That's right."

"You're such a stalker."

"Technically, I am. And I was surprised when I saw your name there. I was looking for a certain student who's related to the case I recently finished."

"Weren't you just working on.. Ah, nevermind! At this point I'm not even surprised with your skills. _Skills that I wish I have..."_ I mumbled the last part.

"Solving a crime and mathematics actually have some similarities. But being good in math doesn't automatically make you a good detective in general. What I mean is the process. The result could go wrong depending on the solution. One mistake and everything will go wrong. So you have to think carefully and look at all the angles." He started a topic I knew I would relish.

"That is true, but when it comes to solving a crime there are far more things to consider than that of a mathematical solution and most of them will lead you astray. It's more.. tangled up. Like the spider's web. And, more work to do. Investigating, such stuffs. It's like solving an equation like you said, but mixed with thorough researching and advance thinking, and ten times harder than that."

"It's quite simple actually, but you are correct. An important key you must remember though is looking at and considering every perspective. It requires your logic at its utmost. You have to consider every detail, no matter how tiny it is, because those are often overlooked. Investigators don't look at the tiny details which are actually of importance. That is one of the leading problems as to why they can't solve the case. And, not only that, but when you are solving one you have to eliminate the impossible. You have to look at the facts, and only the facts. Say, let's put it this way... When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."

I stared at him in awe and absently smiled.

"Ryuzaki! I... I'd really like to have your brain."

"You're not a zombie. Don't ask for my brain. You have yours. Use it."

I burst into a fit of giggles.

"No, seriously, you are amazing! This is why I really like you. Not like _like_ but you know what I mean, right? Haha! I'm so privileged to live with you and Watari. I'm living _la dolce vita!"_

"I'm surprised you haven't started a blog dedicated to me. You're in a very lucky position and you choose to waste that opportunity."

He was joking. But my only problem was that he wasn't smiling or laughing. He should really do it. I bet it'd look good on him.

Well.. smiling does look good on everyone. Not just on him.

"Haha! I'm not one of your die hard 'fans,' I'm just amazed by you. Hey but wait- wait! What you said on the last part.. Was it..?"

"What about it?"

"You read Sherlock Holmes??" He didn't answer. But I took that as a yes. I snickered. "I'm surprised!"

"You shouldn't be."

"The real-life Holmes reads Holmes. Oh! This is wonderful! I could be Dr. Watson! I mean, that's an appropriate role for me, right? Wait, no, but that would mean Watari would be Mrs. Hudson! That's not.. Hmm, maybe I'm more fit to be her."

"Inspector Lestrade."

"What? But I don't make my own deductions and doubt you for a moment."

"You did. Remember months ago, when I told you the case regarding your aunt? I even had to tell you to have a little faith in me, didn't I?"

"Don't be so literal. Well, even if I doubt you I don't make my own deductions. I'm not even a detective or an inspector or anything. I'm an.. artist slash college student slash also your student when it comes to solving crimes?"

"Then go back to being Watson. And go to sleep. You're acting very talkative right now."

"Because _you_ initiated this very conversation."

"No, you did. You talked to me first when we arrived."

"Oh, but even before that you were the one who talked to me first and pulled me and acted like you were going to kidnap _ME."_

" _No_. Even before that you were the one who talked to me by greeting me first thing in the morning."

"That- that doesn't count!! You didn't even greet me back!"

"That does... And _this,_ doesn't make any sense."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You started it, Ryuzaki. And now you have frosting on your cheeks. _Tsk_. I can never understand why you are such a child sometimes."

I wiped the frosting off his cheeks using the edge of the same handkerchief from earlier.

I thought I was imagining things, but was he really _smiling?_

"What are you looking at? Go to sleep. You need to wake up early tomorrow. You have an investigation due."

"Is this a miracle or did you just smile?"

"You need to wake up at 6. It's already past 11. How can your brain work properly if you're not even having enough sleep?"

"Pfft. _Puh-lease!_ It sounds so funny when _you're_ the one saying that. Did you really just smile?"

He looked like he was trying to suppress another small smile.

"I'm not talking to you anymore, [Y/N]. Greet your boyfriend already and go to sleep."

"No, no, I don't have a boyfriend. And you _are_ smiling!"

"I have another case to solve. Stop bothering me." He was going to stand up but I seized his wrist. "No you don't. If you do then we wouldn't be here talking in the first place." I grinned. I caught him.

"I'm going to kick you if you don't leave me alone."

"Hahaha! Fine fine. Goodnight then. Say that to Watari too. I'll go sleep now. I had my satisfaction, after all."

"Go."

He practically shooed me away. I felt tears in my eyes when he did, and my cheeks hurt so bad from all the laughing. Ryuzaki seemed really adorable.

As I walked to my room I heard him say, _"Sleep nicely, [Y/N]."_


	13. Portrait of You

_READER'S P.O.V._   
_(_ _2 YEARS AGO)_

To say that the following day was tiresome would be an understatement. I was both physically and mentally drained thanks to the case L had given us. We had already interviewed one-fourth of our suspects (they weren't few I'd tell you) and double-checked the crime scene, we couldn't conclude from just that. As much as I disliked slow progress, it's inevitable when it comes to solving crimes. I knew that very well, yes, but I began thinking I really wasn't fit for this job. Why did I even accept it? Or I might just be being the old lazy me. Either way, I was exhausted. And despite my exhaustion I couldn't sleep, or I didn't _want_ to sleep. I was exhausted.. _yet bored_. So, barely being awake at 3AM, I got up from bed and leisurely trudged to the living room, hugging a small canvas tightly. Given my state I was, once again, stunned with horror when I saw L's wide eyes staring at me with emptiness and seemingly veiled malice. I slapped myself from my half-asleep state and groggily asked him something I would immediately regret.

_"_ _Taiyoooo_ the hell are you doing in my house? Didn't you murder some kids and stuffs...?"

His stare intensified, I found myself unable to move a joint, thinking he was a ghost.

Who could blame me when he had such a frightening appearance in this setting where the only thing that was lit up by the monitor was his pallid face?

_"Impressive,_ you remember that one murderer from your university yet you can't remember who I am," He stood up and walked closer to me. "Why are you awake? You seem to have forgotten you have an investigation to continue later at 6."

I flushed red as the words weighed on me, plunging me from above. Only then I was fully awake, momentarily feeling my heart sinking to my stomach with his reminder, _but..._

".. Doesn't matter. I'll wake up a quarter to five anyway. And I don't think I'll be able to sleep well. Why are you awake– _oh,_ scratch that. You never sleep. What a ridiculous question to ask. _Why must you ask those things.."_

He didn't mind my continuous soliloquies as his attention was fixed on the canvas in my embrace. I yawned, walking towards his computer, but, as if in haste, he beat me to it and turned it down. Looking dejected, I sat beside him.

"I need coffee."

"Well, _what are you waiting for?_ Make yourself a cup. You could also double it up. For me."

I felt compelled to oblige, so I acquiesced, but halted and looked back at him.

"Hey Ryuzaki. I have an idea. You bored?"

"Not as bored as you are. Go find yourself something productive to do. For example, researching your suspects' profiles." He emphasized. I glowered.

"Do the chores ever stop? I'll get on to that later, I promise. I have something specific in mind."

He looked uninterested. It should've unmotivated me, but I received the opposite effect. I had the chesire cat's grin stuck on my lips.

"Where's Watari?"

_"Where's the coffee?"_

"Ah... You must be sleeping tonight. And again you can't sleep."

"And you are plotting?"

"To tell him that you've skipped sleep to surf the internet for porno."

He _almost_ looked severely annoyed.

And then he flicked my forehead.

_"HEY!"_

"I'll be off."

"Wait so you're not denying it?"

"[Y/N], kindly zip your mouth if you don't have anything useful to say."

"How rude! ...Anyway, how much sugar do you want, eyebag dude?"

"It is uncanny of you to act like this. I suppose the case had messed you up. It's almost pitiful."

"You're not very fun, are you? I just wanted to paint with you. You wouldn't mind, would you? I'm fairly certain that painting is only a piece of cake for the oh-so-talented-and-never-sleeping detective here."

"I can't remember the last time I did that. Also don't add sugar to my coffee yourself. Just bring me the jar of sugar cubes. That'll do."

I went to the kitchen and started making our coffees meekly. The silence was utterly disturbing and so I hummed, shamelessly, as I walked back to the living room, not only with two cups and a jar, but also with another small canvas trembling on top of my head, another jar filled with water, a couple of brushes resting on my ears, and a rectangular container of paints wobbling on my shoulder as I tried to balance it by raising my arm to shoulder level.

I was too unmotivated to go to and fro so one go had to do.

Catching my breath as if I had just finished a 40km sprint, I flopped on the chair and faced L who was endlessly putting sugar cubes in his coffee.

The fact that he didn't decline my idea gave birth to this warm, mushy feeling in my chest, as well as a smile on my face. A lopsided smile that hastily slipped away the moment he looked back at me, stoic as usual.

In silence he opened the container, eventually starting to paint on the canvas I gave him, languid but looking rather certain on what he's doing. I took a gulp of my coffee and began as well. Honestly, I did not plan what I would be making. I just.. wanted to paint with him. Wanted to be with him.

I'd occasionally look at him, with how focused he was on his work amusing me, as an accustomed figure emerged from the abstract I initially began, their prominent features becoming more and more stark. I stopped once realizing it, putting my brush in the jar to get rid of the paint. I considered my painting, looking at it with consternation. But I guessed it had to do.

_You invade even my canvas, Ryuzaki._

About to pick up my cup of coffee, I stopped, noticing the brush jutting from the cup.

_Oh no..._

I mistook it for the jar of clear water!

L seemed to have noticed the distress in the atmosphere. Moments after he said, with the slightest hint of playfulness in his usual monotonous tone,

"The chances of being an artist killing you are low, but never zero."

"Tsk!"

I ruefully peered at my wasted coffee, even more terrified when I saw a movement. Small, lanky and slightly hairy arms emerged from the cup, followed by the small body itself, as well as my squeak.

_"Yuck!_ Ew, ew, ew! _Ew. Ew..._ This has become too chaotic. All I wanted was to paint. Come on! Gimme a break!"

The spider finally crawled out of my cup. I dared not looking where it was heading. I groaned out of frustration and stood up, about to head to the bathroom.

"Already leaving?" L asked, almost sounding disappointed.

"No. I'm just going to wash my hands."

What he said next evoked a shameless guffaw from my throat.

"Good. You know you can't just leave me after making me do this. That would be unprofessional."

"A teacher wouldn't just leave her student behind."

"What teacher who didn't even guide and tell anything to her student?"

_"...Fair enough."_

Moments after, I came back and continued my work. L began a new topic, and I was surprised again.

"Have you thought about being a forensic artist, [Y/N]?"

I stopped, my curiosity utterly piqued. "Hmm.. no, no. Only now that you mention it..That's pretty cool actually. If I am one, it could somehow connect me to you and help you?"

"We are already connected because of the Kanto murders. And even before that. The Aito case, also the case of the disappearing students."

"That's why I said _if,_ smarty."

"But I do think we'd still meet under different circumstances."

"..Oh? Ah.. _why?"_

"I just thought." I snorted with his answer, and he looked at me curiously. "Were you perhaps hoping for another answer, something like _fate?"_

_You read my mind damn well._

_But—_

"If it's my fate to meet the world's greatest detective, hmm, why not? Haha but well the chances of us meeting under different circumstances aren't that high.. I think. I mean how can a mediocre student get involved with someone so.. someone way too superior for her!"

"Maybe because that _mediocre student_ always has some ways of entering and disturbing my life."

_"Disturbing,"_ I quoted and laughed. "And you let yourself get disturbed."

"You're just too persistent, [Y/N]."

I smiled and fondly shrugged.

The ensuing hour consisted of us just painting in utter silence. Not the awkward kind, but a cozy silence. He continued while I stopped after looking at the clock who reminded me of my responsibilities for the day.

But at least, I had an invigorating morning for a start.


	14. Burden

_READER'S P.O.V._   
_(2 YEARS AGO)_

"I hate the whole family I'm not even gonna deny it to y'all! They're just greedy pigs trynna feed themselves by stepping down on the poor! How can the media not see it?! THOSE MOTHERFU—"

"—NOW NOW Madame, let's calm down for a moment."

I interrupted, looking at her straight in the eye. After a few seconds, that demure disposition she had for a first impression came back. She inhaled sharply before continuing on with faltering placidity which again ended up being gone on the second half.

Our person in question was an old woman by the name of Toguro Yami. She'd become suspicious mainly because she visited the Ahane household earlier that day Kyros, the mayor's son, died due to poisoning. She was one of the family's _peers_ but as we could see, she strongly disliked them.

"Oh even if I want to kill them myself I cannot for the sight of blood frightens me! Also taking away someone else's life just isn't righteous. That would paint me a bad image wouldn't it? No no—that would ruin my entire life! My entire family's! Generation to generation!"

I meekly nodded.

"But I will say. The mayor deserved it. _Hmpf!"_

"Actually," Light trailed. "It was his son who died."

"Ah really?! What a shame not himself!"

The vivacious woman's daughter bowed sheepishly at us, though that look of irritation and boredom never left her face. "Do forgive her. She's an oldie.. tends to forget, ya know. Anyway, you guys done yet? We've answered all questions _alreadyyy."_

That was an indirect move of shooing us away. But since she's right, the three of us nodded and eventually left their house. This _'culprit list'_ we had was painfully decreasing slowly. Add that we were still adding new names here.

But I knew we needn't go _that_ far to catch the _real_ perpetrator.

I barely noticed the sun setting if not for Raye's reminder. He called it a day and left Light and I sitting on a bench—with an imaginary person sitting between us—with our backs facing West.

The gentle sound of tumbleweeds rolling away bored me. I had checked my notes for more than twice and wondered, _why weren't we heading home yet?_ It wasn't like we're both waiting for each other... _or was it?_

The sun sank down the horizon, painting a reddish glow on a few people trotting on the sidewalks.

I figured he might be waiting for me to speak something regarding the investigation, so I opened my mouth, only for me to disappointedly listen to him say, "I'll get going now. You should too. It's getting late."

I shrugged, "...Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." And began walking away

He could've told me that twenty minutes ago so I wouldn't had wasted time awkwardly sitting with him. _That bastard!_ He was lucky I was in a good mood that day.

When I went home, confident that I had finished all that I had to do for that day, and surprisingly not tired, I headed onto the balcony to stargaze as I sketched random faces.

With most of them being Ryuzaki's.

It's just that his facial features were oddly intriguing.. Unique. A subject worthy of being drawn.

I did that to the point I had forgotten to eat dinner. It was already 9PM when I looked at the time. They definitely went on without me, or didn't, given that they often skipped dinner too.

The fresh air wafted to me, the wind tickling my skin. I stood up and put my materials down before gazing upwards, smiling to myself.

_What a wonderful view..._

I was being quite cheerful that day despite having done plenty of things that would usually tire me out, that it was beginning to feel odd.. But it was nice to feel _this_ good again. This kind of good which lets you stay invigorated and frivolous that you can swear a thousand irritating boomers you'll encounter on the way won't even matter.

Having the day started nicely really is an advantage.

But maybe I spoke too soon.

Of course. This never gets old. There's a price one has to pay for temporary happiness.

_A quarter past ten_. Not only did I end up catching a cold, but also overheard something that now, in retrospect, I should've had just ignored.

By an acursed luck, as I trotted towards the kitchen to make my dinner, I came to a halt, thinking that L was calling me since I heard him mentioning my name. I trudged, following the location of his voice, and stopped once more as he continued to speak.

The sound of my heart beating could've blocked out what he was saying for it was so loud, that I thought even they could hear it. My heart began to sink into my stomach the more I listened, dread as well besieging it.

The door's concealment broke out not too long after as another curse was brought upon me. The door, already being ajar, moved wider on its own, revealing me to an unfazed L, who, much to my chagrin, never stopped staring at me. I wordlessly walked away—or at least tried to. His hand was already on my shoulder, making me automatically stop and brush it away blatantly.

"Certainly you've heard everything. I won't have to go through the trouble of explaining it to you then."

I felt my face burn. I wanted to speak, but my mouth couldn't form a coherent sentence. Besides, it's not like he was wrong. He was only stating the truth. The truth— something I had a hard time swallowing for my throat strongly refused it and only clenched at the presence of an upcoming burst out.

_"...don't really understand why we let her stay here with us. Far be it from me to be heartless, but why didn't we just buy her another house? Apartment? Provide her the money she needs? She doesn't have to be around here with us, Watari. [Y/N] is a liability. Other than fetching me the things I need, which you can also do, and taking cases for me occasionally, which she can still do without being here, there's nothing useful she does. I see no point of her living under the same roof as us."_

A liability...

_A burden_.

I inhaled sharply, feeling tears pricking my eyes.

All I could do was bite my lower lip to stop myself from saying things I knew I'd be regretting. Biting it over and over again that the pain and blood didn't matter. L's eyes never left me everytime I'd momentarily look at him to check.

I very much hated it that way. There I was on the verge of crying like some kind of vulnerable weakling, and there he was at my side, staring at me. This setup happened way too many times already.

_No no—I shouldn't cry. It's ridiculous to cry over something like this._

In every aspect he was right. He was just being practical. A mediocre student living with a world renowned detective is just too... not very ideal. Of course the detective would inevitably view that student a liability.

I shut my eyes. Irritatingly, it gave way for a couple of tears to fall. When I opened them, I looked at him and nodded.

I could never understand what's behind that stoic look.

"It's.. fine. You're right. I understand.."

And then I walked away with my usual pace, back to my room.

I could've been dramatically petty if I wanted to, pack all my things and walk away at that very moment, but _where the hell would I go?_ I had no home. No house to live. No sane relatives.

The only place and people I could call home was them.

The thought of it evokes a chuckle from me, which sounded more like a sob. I shook my head and coddled myself with my blanket, staring at the void, then at the unfinished painting of Ryuzaki I did earlier at dawn.

I chuckled softly. _No no, that's just your typical L,_ I thought.I shouldn't have expected more—shouldn't have expected him to like me being around them just because he _almost_ looked comfortable being with me.. Like earlier morning, we painted together and had fun..

Maybe _I_ had fun.

Expectations only lead to disappointment. How clumsy of me to think otherwise.

Luckily, I had something to distract myself with.

I opened the computer and continued my research regarding the case until the devil's hour.  
  
  
  


_**⋆ฺ｡*:･** _

The next day, I woke up feeling more horrible than I've ever felt.

On my way out to the investigation, Watari approached me and talked to me. I was expecting him to tell me when I could leave, but surprisingly, they were the ones leaving. Just temporarily. He gave me reminders lest I come home late and don't catch them in time. They had to leave for a huge case in Taiwan that involved very important figures. He said not to fret though, the case ought to be solved in no time because Ryuzaki would enter the scene.

"Don't miss us too much [Y/N]."

I snorted. "Course not!"

"And, about yesterday, if you're all right now.."

"Yup, don't worry. Go on."

"Do forgive him. I'm certain he only wants what's beneficial to the both of you."

"I know, and I understand. You've already done enough for me, and it would be absurd if I ask for more. I know I have limits.. and I guess I just forgot them. And... Watari, can you tell _him_ I'm sorry that I almost acted.. _dramatic_. I don't want him to misunderstand... I mean, haha, I'd tell him myself but I'm quite late.."

I fibbed. I just didn't feel like approaching L myself. I had become a shameful coward after having him see my vulnerability rate so many times to an uncomfortable point. Especially since we weren't.. really that close.

Watari gave his words and after that, I left.  
  
  
  


_**⋆ฺ｡*:･** _

_Ah shit. Here we go again._

Light and I at the same setting as yesterday, except that it's more late now.

...And except that we were actually talking after another ten minutes of unbearable silence. I was surprised myself.

"As you've said earlier we don't have to go that far for our real culprit. Only the household members could've done it. Right now the mom is the most suspicious one. Still.. we don't have anything other than a sole circumstantial evidence. The servants could also be lyi—hey, are you alright [Y/N]?"

_"Wow,_ is that my ex who cheated on me, worried for me? How heartwarming. Yes. Very. I might have a heart attack in fact."

Light grimaced and was about to protest, but I sneezed. Thrice.

"..Excuse me. You didn't take a bath, did you?"

"Quit joking. I'm serious [Y/N]. You look ill. _Really ill."_

"Return to the previous subject because I only look ill because of these eyebags. Had two hours of sl— _choo!_ _Ah.."_

My vision momentarily blurred. I started feeling giddy as I looked at him. I knitted my eyebrows and coughed, shaking my head.

"I'm fine and serious this time. It's just a cough."

"..If you say so."

"And you were saying?"

"Have you found anything useful on your part?"

"You've already said the first one. But I can't be prejudiced against her yet because the facts are still incomplete. I did find something that's.. _confusing.._ though."

"What?" Light looked at me with utmost interest. I coughed.

"We know that Kyros was poisoned, the poison being in that popcorn he was eating. But it should stick to everything he touched, right? Analyses say traces was found on several things.. And he was on his room watching TV at the time.. so there has to be a trace on the remote.."

"I've considered that too but there's also a high probability that he didn't touch it after he came in contact with the poison. He was _watching_ a movie, he was enjoying it. It wasn't finished so he wouldn't bother touching the remote."

"No, it's not just that. There should be fingerprints on that remote. But the analysis says there's none. Not even his own. There should be fingerprints because he used it, but yeah, none."

"So.. So someone.."

"..Wiped it clean to hide something. Do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Do you always have to be full of suspenses?"

"Silly no! That sole remote being wiped clean might change some things we wasted time investigating. I have a hunch, so I requested it to be investigated by the forensic team for the second time. But I'd like to know your thoughts, smart-pants."

"Well we're not a hundred percent certain if the poison really originated from that bag of popcorn. It could've been placed on the remote if the culprit knew he would be touching it before eating and putting his fingers in his mouth. But, _why hide the true source?_ What benefit would they get by doing that? It doesn't create that much impact, does it?"

"That's why I sent it to be scrutinized. Only then we'll be able to form more hun—heechoo! _Leeches—oh no— hunches_. Yes. Stuffs. Ahh—that's all.."

"That wraps it up for tonight, yeah? It's getting a little late too, already seven." I nodded and he stood up, looking at me. "Do you wanna go eat?"

I raised a brow. "Hmm. Are you bored with your new relationship again?"

"I wouldn't say that I'm not, but I'm not doing it for that. Don't take it the wrong way! Besides, I'm just asking you if you want to eat _with_ me. That doesn't automatically mean it's a treat _from_ me."

"Bummer! I suppose it couldn't be helped.. But.. but sure, I'm feeling hungry anyway. Let's go."

I stood up. We began walking side by side towards the nearest fast food restaurant. But as we did, I felt my forehead being cracked open with an immeasurable pain. I continuously sneezed which had him concerned, but I told him it was merely a sneeze. I told him I was fine.

...But we both knew it was a lie.

_"[Y/N]!!"_


	15. A Mysterious Flirt

_READER'S P.O.V._   
_(2 YEARS AGO)_

I awakened with my head still splitting, accompanied by a runny nose. Even in my half asleep state I knew where I was, but I did not know how I ended up there, making me internally panic as I thought of the worse case scenarios—until I remembered what happened last night.

I groaned. _"Ugh.._ I wanna die.."

I sat up and looked left, squeaking as a presence suddenly revealed itself to me. A strongly detestable presence.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Not so good, not gonna lie..."

Light stood up from the other side of the bed and walked towards his closet. I yawned as I looked at the window. I looked at the clock. _Thought so._ It was already past noon, and the sight was unbelievably hot, in contrast to myself shivering at the non-existent snow. Feebly, I stood up and leaned my lower back on his desk.

"You fainted while we were on the way to eat. I still don't know your new address so I brought you here. Mom insists you stay here for the mean time. Unless you have a relative available to pick you up? You certainly can't travel alone in that state."

My new address... _Oh!_ And I was suddenly reminded of what Watari told me yesterday. I frowned. Unfortunately I didn't catch them in the house before they leave. I know he told me not to miss them too much but.. it hit differently, not being able to say goodbye.

Light handed me my clothes. My old ones. My eyes widened in amusement.

"I can't believe you still keep these."

"I planned on burning those but Sayu took a liking to them, so yeah."

"Burn them!" I hissed. I shook my head. "..Where's the bathroom again?"

He assisted me towards the latter but before I entered, I was reminded of something else. I stopped.

"Wait—weren't we supposed to continue our investigation today? Why are you at home then?"

"The investigation is already finished for today."

"Finished?! But don't we usually finish during evenings?"

"Not today."

_W_ _as lady luck seriously playing with me?_

"I'll tell you the details later."

I nodded and went in. Taking a bath has never been that hard. I did it as fast as I could and when I was done, I trudged downstairs, meeting two expectant gazes.

"Are you alright [Y/N]? Here, I heated today's lunch for you. Please eat as much as you like and make yourself at home."

"A bit. Thank you, Mrs. Yagami."

I sat down and slowly began eating the food that I couldn't taste. Light stayed seated in front of me as his mother went on to fix other things. Not too long after, he began spilling new information.

"The analysis you requested is finished. The fingerprints were wiped clean. But there isn't even a trace of poison in it, which complicates matters if it was the true source of poison. Poison has to be hard to cleanse."

"Either way it's suspicious. What we need to know is why the culprit wiped it clean. There has to be a reason. It has to be the key to this whole mystery.. Ah, or we'll just be wasting time because they just wiped it because they wanna fuck us up—"

"No, no, there _is_ a reason. We might get another clue once we reinvestigate the mansion."

"Uh-huh.... Sorry Light I really can't help with the brainstorming right now. My head is killing me." I groaned and pinched my temples, which didn't help at all.

"I understand. I also have another news for you."

"Hm? Pray tell."

"The mayor has invited the us to a banquet. It's in four days. Meant for political figures like himself, but he says it's his way of thanking us for investigating his son's death."

"Ah. I see..."

I continued my rest for another two hours. Once I began feeling better I saw no reason for me to stay in the Yagami household any longer. However, there's also no guarantee that I wouldn't faint or anything on my way back to L's mansion since I would occasionally feel the headache coming back. But I really didn't want to prolong my stay.. so I decided I'd leave when the sun's about to set. Not alone though.

I knew I wasn't allowed to bring anyone to the mansion because of several things. So, my plan was to get assistance from Light, who was thankfully willing to do so, only until I've reached the middle of the route I usually take. From then onwards I could handle myself, positively.

None of us uttered a word on the way. Footsteps from us and other people we had encountered and their distant chattering served as the only sounds we could hear.

I stopped and frantically gripped on his shoulder, my head suddenly spinning. I felt inexplicably nauseated.

Light guided me towards a nearby bench. I sat down, squeezing my eyes shut and pinching my temples.

"This is what you get for being so persistent. I told you we shouldn't have done this today. Come on, let's go back. We've left not too far." He was on the act of carrying me when I flailed both my arms and legs as a no. "Don't be so stubborn."

"No, no.. Please? Just let me rest here. We'll continue later."

"We can't. We'll go back home whether you like it or not. Tch."

"No no.." I rubbed my eyes and stood up, inhaling sharply. "See? It's gone now. Let's go.."

I had begun my trudge when he suddenly scooped me up in his arms and turned the other direction, looking deeply unimpressed as I flailed my legs idly like a drowning simpleton. He ignored my protests, earnest to go back home.

"Light I swear I am al—"

"Why didn't you just text your relatives to pick you up?"

"They're quite busy.. But!"

"Then you'll stay at home. That's final."

"You don't make the decisions here!!"

"You're pretty persistent for a sick woman. My mom can take care of you, you said your relatives are 'quite busy' right?"

"I am not your mom's responsibility. It is most shameful. Pl—"

"Just, _shut up."_

He stopped walking. He looked at me gravely, his face an uncomfortable distance above mine. Knowing what he was about to do, I slapped his cheek, and did something he hated the most. His cheeks being pinched. Not just an ordinary pinch—that kind of pinch that would tear your skin. He whined, much to my delight.

"What the hell was that for?!"

I rolled my eyes.

"You're really a bastard. I hated the way you kiss, it was always rough. It was more like devouring my mouth whole. Besides, you have a girlfriend, you damn philanderer! You really thought I'd stop if you do that? HAHAH— _augh!-augh!-hechoo!—_ Bitch—bitch you thought!"

"You hated the way I kissed you? Well it wasn't me who kept on moani—"

"—SHSHSHSHSHSH!!"

"[Y/N] I'm legit going to drop you if you don't shut up."

It was me who stared at him gravely then. He raised an eyebrow, and in response I only rolled my eyes.

But something didn't feel right at that moment... I felt something... _odd._ It's as if there were eyes on our backs.

_Eyes watching us intently..._

I frantically looked around, only to see no one suspicious.

My imagination, then. It's worse whenever I'm sick.

Light continued walking, only stopping in front of a pharmacy. He dropped me on a bench in front of it and said, "I'll buy you some medicines while we're at it. Just wait here. The line doesn't look too short. You'll only get tired of standing."

"Alright."

I meekly observed other folks chattering with each other as I waited for Light, listening to their conversations for the most part. _Man, gossips sometimes are just too much to take._ I giggled to myself before sighing, looking at my right as the wind blew my hair back. Such a shame I couldn't breathe properly through my nose...

I couldn't enjoy the view properly as well when a stranger jauntily sat beside me, blocking the setting sun from my view. No—he didn't sit—he _jumped_ down the bench that I swore I heard a creak of wood. Someone's extremely jumpy.

"Hello miss!"

_And he's talking to me?_

Of course he was. I was the only person near. _Dumbass._

"Oh, hello. Good evening."

I couldn't help but stare at him. He did the same to me, but that didn't stop me from scrutinizing his facial features, which I was inexorably drawn to. I had to admit, he was evidently attractive even with those horrible clothes. That blonde hair and ocean blue eyes... But those eyes— _his eyes..._ There was something in them that I couldn't quite pinpoint.

He lopsidedly smiled at me, and even winked!

I sheepishly chuckled and looked away.

_'_ _This boy radiates big flirt energy.'_

"Nice weather we're having aye? Perfect weather for a date! Man, I wish I have a date like you.."

"...Pardon me?"

"Oh no, don't take it the wrong way pretty! I mean, what a shame it is if a man refuses to date someone as cute as you, but what I mean is that I wish to have someone to have a date with. Like you and your boyfriend, who's in there. He's very caring, isn't he?"

_Well, I was right._

"Caring only today, and certainly not my boyfriend."

"My! An opportunity opens for me! Can I be your boyfriend then?~"

Good heavens. I had forgotten how to flirt back! And I simply didn't want to. At least not with him.

"Just kidding! I know you have your eyes set for someone else already. Someone whose single gaze can make your heart melt. Someone you look up to... and you're currently missing. Aww."

My brows knitted at the undeniable accuracy of the last sentence.

The stranger shrugged and pulled out something from his.. very colorful pouch that heavily contrasted with his.. also excessively colorful suit.

"The cards gave me clues."

"Cards?"

The blonde held out a deck of what I had assumed were tarot cards in front of me, nodding.

"Ooh. That's pretty cool.."

"Oh missy, but you know what's cooler? I could give you a love reading! Yes, a love reading for you from the fantabulous me! I _knoooow_ you are deeply curious to know if you and that 'someone' will end up together someday.. Hmm~ Say?~"

I bit my lower lip. He's good at this, persuading me. I was indeed curious. I mean.. mostly just for the entertainment. Also, I'd never gotten a reading before. It could be fun. Something to also pass the time.

"I'd love to, but I don't think I have enough money with me. They come pricey, don't they?"

"Oh, I see. Mhm but a kiss on _muah_ cheek will do~ "

"......"

_Seriously?_

"How adorbs! I'm just kidding! Perhaps just draw something for me afterwards. And then kindly sign it, with a heart please? Your name plus a heart plus my name~"

In my whole life I had never seen someone flirt like him. Hey, it wasn't bad. It was just.. _new_ to me. Hmm, how should I describe it properly when it's impossible to be described? I stifled a laugh.

"Alright then.."

"Oop—I've forgotten to ask your name first! Do forgive me. What is it, my dear?"

"Well.. Why don't you tell me yours first, Mister?"

"Kindly call me Anthony."

"Well, Anthony, my name is [Y/N]."

He smiled, took my hand, and pressed a gentle kiss on it. "What a fair name, m'lady."

My cheeks started burning. _Definitely_ not from my fever.

I couldn't understand what was wrong with me. I mean, people had flirted with me when I was single, but that was just for fun. And I didn't even feel a thing for them, even if they're good-looking, brimming with pick-up lines, a huge flatterer.. _name it!_ But this stranger! _This Anthony!_

There really was something about him I couldn't tell. Even his touch felt like... something vague in my memory. He could've reminded me of someone.. But neither of my exes. Neither of my past crushes. Neither of all the boys I knew in university.

I mentally slapped myself. I shouldn't let this stranger who could be a murderer in disguise flatter me this much. I composed myself with my usual idle look.

And so, the reading commenced. And it was enough to fill me with entertainment for the day.

"Hmm, what's this? A new love is in your future, I see. But, beware of this romance, my dearest [Y/N]. Open your eyes to all the possibilities and keep keen on its intentions, or else it could lead to a bad romance..." Anthony looked at me wide-eyed, his fingers dancing in the air in attempt to make it more dramatic. I gave him a stoic stare. He pulled his hands down and shrugged. "Welp. I'm afraid that's what the cards say. What dread!"

I also shrugged. _That wasn't the answer I was expecting.._ But what was I expecting when it comes to _this?_ Every romance of mine leads to a bad romance. I got cheated on twice. What next? Another cheater? Pfft. Guess there's no hope for this mere fantasy of mine.

"Ah ah ah! Chin up and don't worry! If you and your special someone don't work out well in the end, you can refer to me. I am always free, my dear! Especially for you~ Here,"

Anthony handed me a small piece of paper containing his number. I stared at it and thought, _I certainly won't be needing this._ I shoved it in my pocket nonetheless. He looked at the distance, smiling ruefully.

"And thus, our journey ends here, unfortunately.." He emphasized. "May we meet again.. lovely [Y/N]."

He said, smirking, as he took my hand, once more giving it a peck. I stared at him in awe as he stood up, eventually leaving me.

But the way he walked was slow. His steps were _teasing.._ as if he was waiting for me to follow him. I could also view how his lips curved as he walked away. I bit my lower lip and creased my brows, tearing my gaze from him. _Stop it._ The fever was really making me assume things...

Wait—wasn't I supposed to draw something for him in return? _Oh well—_

My train of thoughts immediately skid to a halt.

_Draw...?_

"Wait a minute," I mumbled, feeling suspicious. "Wait— _no no._ It can't be. But—"

To give relief to this very feeble suspicion that eventually grew bigger the longer I recollect the events that just happened, I took out the piece of paper he gave me, and stared at his number.

(XXX)-XXX-XXXX

My palms met my forehead.

_How on earth was he still there?!_

"Hey! Ant _-choo! He-tchoo!_ Wait up! _ANTHONY!"_

He purposely began striding as he heard me calling him. I followed him despite being feeble, having a hard time running, meandering on the way because of the sneeze that had taken control over me, making me bump on most people on the way.

Out of breath, I finally stopped, and shouted the loudest I could.

"RYUZAKI!!!"


	16. Alone Together

_READER'S P.O.V._   
_(2 YEARS AGO)_

_"RYUZAKI!!!"_

He stopped his tracks. I took this as a chance to run as fast as I could to snatch both his blonde wig and the wig cap off. Before I could see any more of his natural hair in a shameful state, he hastily fixed it back to normal, and looked at me blankly.

I stared at him from head to toe, completely bemused. I had a hard time closing my jaw. _How could I, after finding out that he was the one flirting with me all along?!_

I-

I had so much to ask him!

And I was having a hard time trying to speak because, as I had said, I'd become a shameful coward when it came to him. And to think that he did all _those_ things earlier..! I.. never imagined this situation actually happening.

I blushed and coughed. I braced myself, but he stole my moment.

"The number gave it away, didn't it? That was my last resort, actually, for you to notice. But since you didn't, I had to do it."

"Bu- _choo!_ W-Well.. yes.. but you- _Anthony_ -was definitely suspicious from the beginning. And an odd thing struck me late. Drawing as my pa _-choo!-_ ment.. That was suspiciously specific. Well- _choo! Achoo! ACHOOO!"_

The last one could've blown him away.

"Ah! Gosh.. excuse me. Sorry. Uhm, weren't you supposed to be in.. Taiwan already? W-What are you still doing here?"

His stare drilled holes in my already burning face. I looked down and was startled as he put a handkerchief over my nose. Feeling a hundredfold more embarrassed, I turned my upper body around so I wouldn't be facing him when I blew my nose.

"Why didn't you come home last night?"

"..I fainted while I was with Light on the way to eat dinner. He let me stay in his house. I was sick.. _Am_ sick. To a small degree."

"I see. You didn't look sick earlier when you were with him, though."

"Pardon?"

L looked at the distance and spoke no more. Disappointment was endeavoring to break free from the mantle of nonchalance on his face that was illuminated by sunlight. Suddenly, our surroundings grew dim as clouds shrouded the sinking sun, a cold breeze being its companion. It blew my hair messily in front. L then looked at me. He tucked strands of hair behind my ear as I, shamefully, continued gusting out snot from my nose.

"H-How did you find me?"

"I figured I might find you and Light together out somewhere, and I did."

Speaking of the devil. I heard my name being called out in the distance. I turned around and saw Light running to us with a bag of medicines for me. He momentarily looked at my new companion.

"How on earth did you get this far from the bench!?? I thought someone had kidnapped you! Seriously [Y/N], don't disappear like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

_'Okay mom, I get it, easy easy.'_

"Well.. I saw him and ran.." I pointed at L and fibbed. "He's a very distant cousin of mine."

"You could've fainted! You weren't feeling so good when I left you." How irritated he looked almost amused me.

"It's alright.. I didn't, did I?"

"Still, you could've had. Come on, let's go home now. It's dark and cold."

He reached for my hand. Just when I was about to hand him mine, L placed a hand on my shoulder, shaking his head.

"That won't be necessary. I believe I can take care of her now. Although your concern is appreciated."

Light dubiously eyed L for a generous amount of time. He then looked at me, searching for the confirmation I wasn't able to give because I too had no idea what to say.

"I'll take her back home. You've taken care of her enough, thank you." L broke the ice.

"....Alright then. Here," Light handed him the bag and looked at me once more, patting my shoulder. "Don't forget to take them in time. Do get well soon, [Y/N]."

"Thank you Light." And just like that, he left without looking back.

Now I was left with _him._

"He's quite caring for an ex, isn't he?"

"...Only for today."

"You could've infected the poor boy."

"What do you mean." My eyes became slits as I stared at him. He was insinuating something, wasn't he?

"Mixing of salivas. Or should I say, _making out."_

He bluntly replied, emphasizing the last part.

I pinched my temples, cringing and wishing for the earth to devour me already. "...Of course you saw."

Well then, I wasn't imagining things when I thought I felt eyes watching Light and I. They were L's eyes, certainly.

"And you mistook it. We did not do the _do.."_

"You sound like an unbelievably smooth-brained criminal trying to deny their crimes."

"Dear good fellow Ryuzaki, _please,_ don't even talk about me and Light together. Of course, wherever you were, you were in an angle that made it seem like that. Also, him and I kissing isn't really something to be concerned with."

"Hm? I was only teasing you. No need to be so serious."

I looked down. And before I knew it, I was scooped into his arms. This time, I did not flail or protest, but only looked at him curiously.

"Watari is already in another country so we'll have to take the bus. Ten more minutes of walking to the station, and you _are_ sick, after all. Are you more comfortable in this way or in piggyback?"

He seemed generous that day to an almost alarming point. It's not like I was complaining.. but-

I bit my lower lip and mentally sighed.

_Ryuzaki, please stop making me feel things that I'm not supposed to feel with you._

_Cliché butterflies roaming in my stomach.. It isn't just jovial butterflies though. Butterflies that carry worries and doubts with them was as well present. Those two.. They're the butterflies my stomach consists of. And this feeling.. I dislike it as much as I love and long for it again. This feeling that drives me into doing foolish things.. drives me into thinking foolish things. These foolish things I won't even care about because I am blinded by affection, genuine or not._

_Even though I do not know how you show 'affection' or if that word even exists in your dictionary, the things you do to me-they make huge impacts. You are someone 'seemingly' incapable of giving affection or being in love, so it's impossible for you to reciprocate.. whatever this 'curse' brought upon me is. Still..._

_Feelings can't really be controlled, can they?_

_Let's just hope they don't turn into something serious._

_Please make a mistake before they do_.

I mentally sighed.

_Oh Ryuzaki... Why do you have to be so good at_ **_everything_ ** _?_

"[Y/N]."

"Ah-t-this." I sheepishly answered, and with that he continued walking. Of course, I wanted to stay in this position, so close to him, where I can perfectly gaze at his face.. But the inner me screamed at me to have more shame in myself, remembering what I heard from him the other night. Shyly, I tapped his shoulder.

"Uhm, you could just put me down, now. I can handle myself.. I'll tire you out."

"You won't." He replied, followed by silence. I closed my eyes for the mean time, my arms moving on their own to wrap themselves tighter around his neck, feeling warmth. I felt at ease. The silence was comfortable. It only alarmed me when he spoke again.

"[Y/N], you're no burden. I apologize if you misunderstood what I said the other night. And for being _harsh_ _."_

"I should be the one apologizing since I was the one to misunderstand. Sorry, I.. I don't know what's up with me. I accept of course. And I'm perfectly okay with it. Even if I'll miss you. You and Watari.

I said what I said. Though they were unbidden, I don't regret it. I don't regret it because they were family to me.

L made a soft noise of understanding, looking ahead while I was unable to tear my gaze away from his lovely face. Although he really looks good without eyebags, I personally think it's cuter with them. Unconsciously, my hand was on his cheek.

"Hm?"

"Ah- _haaaa..._ You really took the effort of disguising yourself. You really didn't look like Ryuzaki."

"That is the role I'll play in the case. What do you think?"

"A very.. flirty role. And really convincing. Also very jaunty. You could've broken the bench earlier."

"I must be."

"By the way.. What's the reason you were left here. Doesn't that complicate matters with your new case."

"It wasn't really necessary for us to arrive exactly yesterday. I have the chain of events all under control. I only forgot something, from you. The camera. The one you borrowed for a project and never returned to me. I need it. Searched your whole room but I couldn't find it."

That's a suspicious answer. It's not like him to have an unbelievable reason for a lie. I wondered about.

"U- _choo!_ Did you even search? It was in my cabinet. The very first drawer."

"Oh. Is that so?"

We arrived at the bus station not long after. The wait wasn't too long as well, but enough time for Ryuzaki to buy us a couple of snacks since the ride would be taking almost an hour. Still, I had no appetite, so I barely ate anything, which inevitably resulted to him calling me 'stubborn woman' so many times it didn't sound like words to me anymore.

The hazy view from the moving vehicle's windows clouded by dew, which looked even hazier with my drooping eyelids and gradual loss of consciousness, served as my view after I tore my head from Ryuzaki's side. I closed my eyes, enjoying the calmness and the distant music playing in front of the bus, ready to sleep-but, Ryuzaki spoke, and I momentarily panicked.

He couldn't have chosen a better time to tell me what's next, could he?

"Why don't we change our destination? There's a hospital five minutes away. We shou-"

"Oh, no.. _Oh no no._ I am so not going to the hospital just for a check-up."

"Can you please more concerned of yourself? You're not even afraid of doctors or nurses."

"Confirms who??? Who knows if they're like my father who when alone with his patients dissects them and then _boom!"_ I made an odd noise as I indicated beheading myself.

Adamant, he looked at me, more unimpressed that I'd ever seen him. "We are going to the hospital, _stubborn woman_. It is only a check-up."

"No, please, Ryuzaki. We'll just be wasting money if we go there. My condition isn't even serious! It's merely a fever! Besides, I already have medic- _haaaching!-_ cations.. _"_

"Don't self-diagnose. Who knows if you've caught an infectious virus? A serious flu? What a truly stubborn woman."

I whined like a sulky kid, punching his shoulder feebly.

"You don't make the decisions here!"

"You don't."

" _S-Shhhh-shoo!_ Ut up or I'll- _choo_ -ell the hole were you L!"

"I'd like to see them believe you."

The bus unexpectedly skidded to a halt, sending me bumping to the seat in front of me. As I felt nauseated, I clung to Ryuzaki's arms and squeezed my eyes shut for a moment. I hastily looked around when I felt him moving, standing up and looking at me expectedly. He took the bag of medicines before taking me up in his arms, staring at me mockingly.

"We're here. You lose, _stubborn woman."_

I kept my mouth shut the entire time.

The others' wandering gaze on the hospital halls would always land on us to my dismay, causing me to hide my face on Ryuzaki's neck, his hair pricking my ear and tickling it. I had a hard time keeping myself from giggling as I thought some something mischievous.

I took this as an opportunity to lean a little closer, doing my very best to sniff his neck without him noticing. _Oh my gosh._ I felt my whole body go limp and heat up. Although I couldn't smell him properly.. I..

_'Oh no.. I don't want to sneeze right now! Damn it!'_

"Ow _hey!!-ACHOO!"_

I quickly looked away before I could sneeze on him.

He just flicked my forehead!

"You are very obvious." He mumbled, and I retreated back like a turtle on its shell.

Although, I did it with a cheeky grin that never left my face. Even as we'd finished. All the more reason to grin because maybe I won that time. The doctor said it was a fever. She gave us prescriptions but I already had the medicines I needed thanks to Light.

_See? I was right after all, Ryuzaki._

We waited for another bus that came in no time. Finally, I was once again at ease. Sleep soon invaded my system and all unnecessary thoughts ebbed it, drifting away like sand in my grip. All I could feel through this vast vagueness was the warmth of his shoulder on my cheeks, and his fingers on my own.

I awakened with a yawn. I tilted my neck to the side and felt something heavy fall on my shoulder. It was L, sleeping soundlessly, with his head resting on my shoulder.

It could be the first time I saw him sleeping at pure ease. I pressed my lips together, controlling even how I breathed because I didn't want to wake him up. I was afraid even the slightest movement would wake him up. Him in a sleeping state is something so fragile.

_But how could I control my breathing?_ How could I control it when I couldn't even calm myself, calm my heart, my heart who was persistent to break free of its cage, with the way we were at that very moment? With his hand right above mine.. With his head on my shoulder and his arm leaning against mine...

I bet all the warmth we were sharing went up to but my cheeks. They were burning!

Alas... As much as I despised breaking moment, we had to go off already.

"Ryuzaki.. Wake up. We reached our destination."

"Mhm. Already?" He shifted his weight and looked around. He was quick to compose himself. He got up and assisted me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. He wouldn't be carrying me anymore.

"Come on."

**_⋆ฺ｡*:･_ **

We've finally arrived at home. The two of us, alone together in this huge mansion.

I was looking around my room, sitting on the edge of my bed, when something caught my attention.

_A portait of myself. . ._

I stepped closer to it and picked it up, letting my fingers glide over the canvas as I continued scrutinizing the fine details.

It was an image of me taken by the camera Ryuzaki was talking about. I remembered when it was taken. Typical Chariclo was taking pictures of me just because she wanted to make fun of me. But this shot was the only one I looked candidly good at.

It was also the first time someone else had drawn me. That alone was enough to make me blush since I'd always dreamt of someone else painting me. But knowing that the first person who've ever done that was _him_ made my heart melt and momentarily halted my breathing.

My blush intensified. I couldn't hear anything in the room besides my heart beating so damn loud. And I couldn't tear my gaze from his painting.

Just then, Ryuzaki entered my room with a tray of medicines and towels.

"10:30PM. It's time for you to sleep. You need rest. If you're not eating, at least sleep."

Ryuzaki put his hands on my shoulders and assisted me back to the edge of my bed. I did not break my gaze at the painting. An unbidden smile made its way on my face. I kept on smiling while staring at it, as if never wanting to let go of it. In the corner of my eyes I saw him preparing the bed and turning off the lights. He stopped, looking at me. Having felt he stared at me for long enough I put the canvas down and gazed up at his face illuminated by the moonlight from the window.

"Thank you..."

"No worries."

Moments later, I moved on from the portrait and stood up, a little skittish, as his current situation dawned on me.

"Oh no! I can take care of myself. Please. Don't... do the bed for me.. Well nevermind. At least don't stay any longer here."

"Why? You want me to leave you?"

"Uhm... Please.. I.. find it odd. It's not that I don't appreciate it, but.. You don't have to do this. Really. You're _L_."

"Does being L automatically mean I can't take care of you?"

"....Owkie.. perhaps not."

Of course I couldn't win against him, so I just let him stay. He gave me my medicines and checked my temperature before tucking me to bed and letting me sleep. Although no words could even amount to how embarrassed and sheepish I was, I said nothing nonetheless.

But the thing was, I couldn't sleep afterwards.

I opened the lamp and sat up, terror seizing me momentarily when I saw a figure seated at the very edge of my bed. Then again, with that frog-like position, it's definitely Ryuzaki.

Although he wasn't moving.

_Hmm_. I gently stood up and tiptoed to see what he was doing. He was sleeping.. in _that_ position. _How the hell?!_

This man is always so full of surprises.

I peered at him, going closer and _closer_. Close enough to admire how astonishingly beautiful he looks.

"Whatever urge you have, don't do it."

"Eek! The fuc-"

"-Language [Y/N]."

"Ahem..... Sorry. I was wondering. Why are you still here?"

"Why are you not asleep yet?"

"Stop evading my questions for the nth- _choo!"_

"Answer my question first."

"...Can't sleep."

"Do you want me to read you a story then?"

I cringed and sat beside him. "Pfft. I'm not a child Ryuzaki."

"An interactive murder story."

"Quite morbid, aren't you?"

"You should know this story very well. The murder of Ahane Kyros..."

"Kyros who died of poisoning. A.k.a the mayor's son. A.k.a _my_ current case."

I inhaled deeply, feeling a wave of incoming irritation. The look on my face almost seemed to have amused him. And, as if out of pity, Ryuzaki shook his head and said, "I know. It's alright. I was just kidding. No need to think about the case for now. Go back to sleep."

"I-no, actually, I might be able to go back to sleep if we talk about it. Or if _you_ talk about it."

"I'm afraid I know nothing more about the case. It's none of my concerns."

He stood up and walked to my cabinet, opening the fourth drawer to take out the camera, ostensibly the sole reason why he didn't leave. I slowly clapped my hands, grinning. Of course he'd been here. He knew where the camera was _really_ placed.

"Ryuzaki, did you know you sounded like an unbelievably smooth-brained criminal trying to deny their crimes when you said you came back here for the camera?"

He only looked at me and said, "Wasn't that my line?"

"You've been caught."

"Expectedly. That was a most foolish fib. Even a three year old could've known."

"So then why did you stay?"

"Do you not want me to?"

_"Ryuzaki."_

I bounced on the bed, groaning helplessly. I saw his silhouette approaching through my peripheral vision. He sat beside my head, looking down on my sulky face. I looked at the camera on his hands. He opened it and began going through all the pictures I'd taken.

I facepalmed when he came to those horrible looking images of a stressed me.

_I am so going to strangle_ _Chariclo_ _someday._

"You know, I was rather surprised when I saw these. They took up almost the whole gallery. The storage is nearly full."

_"Ugh._ I'll delete those. That's my bestfriend's fault."

"Delete these? No. They could be put to good use. I'll have these developed and hanged on my wall." He hummed. "They'd surely make my day."

"Don't make fun of me L! I'll delete those right now!"

I missed the moment I tried to seize the camera from his grip. I sat up and flailed my hands in front, reaching out for the camera he greatly barricaded with his lanky arms. I crawled when he began walking-sitting backwards on the bed. It's no surprise it began squeaking with all the chaotic movements afoot.

"I'm going to sneeze on you if you don't give that to me."

I hastily clutched his right arm and then his left. I brought them close in the center before holding them with one hand, my other grasping for the camera. As easy as flicking an ant away, he freed himself from my grip, and so sudden, I flopped back on the matress with a groan.

He crawled on top of me, flicking my forehead twice. I weakly kicked his stomach with one leg and boldly threatened, "Do you seriously want me to punch your nose again?"

He dropped the camera beside my head and grasped my hands, doing the same thing I did with his arms, just before I could grab it. I wiggled underneath him. Having enough, I kicked his inner thigh and rolled away until I almost fell out of the bed.

I heard the faintest chuckle.

I sneezed then panted as I sweated. _At least I got my camera._

I got lucky enough to catch a glimpse of his chuckling face. He quickly composed himself and crawled closer to me, sitting up and patting my head with his hands which I quickly shoved away.

_'Don't touch me.'_ I thought as I internally panicked with my mind processing the recent events. _My gosh._ What just happened? _That_ really happened?

"Not bad t-"

_"HECHOO!"_

Inevitably there I went sneezing on Ryuzaki. He sighed and backed himself away, shooing off any remnants on his shirt. I almost laughed at how dismayed he looked.

"Well. You should go back to sleep."

"I told you, I can't."

"What else do you need for you to fall asleep?" He leaned unbelievably close to me, I could feel his breath and how his stare drilled right through me. I backed away a certain distance, afraid I might sneeze on his face this time.

"Are you being the reason why I stayed here enough to send you a goodnight sleep?"

_Gulp_. I creased my brows and pressed my lips together.

_No, that's not how it works, Ryuzaki._

_Why aren't you still making a mistake? Obviously I won't be able to sleep because I will spend the rest of the night overthinking what you just said!_

I scratched my head and shrugged, however...

Everything was going well, but of course something had to ruin my fun.

Vertigo got a quick hold of me, sending me on my knees on the matress and making me tug my hair at the pain. I shut my eyes as I murmured several curses. I felt the same headache I felt the day before. I clenched my fists and opened my mouth to scream soundlessly.

I could hear Ryuzaki clicking his tongue. He gently assisted me to sit up and lean my back against the headboard before checking my temperature.

"You've relapsed. I told you to sleep already earlier didn't I?"

Silence followed as I waited for minutes for this sudden vertigo to subside. Once it did, I looked at him with drooping eyelids. I couldn't feel him cupping my cheeks.

After a short while, he brought a cold, wet towel and placed it on my forehead, letting me lie down.

"There there, you can sleep now with no rebuttals. Goodnight, [N/N]."

Everything afterwards was all nebulous to me gradually slipping off reality. Before I succumbed to sleep, I saw Ryuzaki on the outskirts of my vision, sitting beside me patiently with his eyes focused on the camera's screen.


End file.
